Temper
by jespah
Summary: He really didn't want to go back there. It was the last thing he wanted to do. But it was his family that was at stake, so he put everything aside, and went anyway. Could he put back what had gone haywire? Starts February first, 2161, with some incoherence to May of that year, the story contains flashes forward to December 26, 2166 and June 2178. NOTE: Character death
1. Chapters 01 to 03

He really didn't want to go back there.

It was the last thing he wanted to do.

But it was his family that was at stake, so he put everything aside, and went anyway.

Could he put back what had gone haywire?

_Star Trek  
Enterprise_

_Temper_

A Star Trek Fan Fiction By  
J. R. Gershen-Siegel

**Rated M**

_TrekUnited Publishing_

**This is a fan written work**

The copyrights & trademarks of Star Trek are owned by  
Paramount Pictures, CBS Corporation and their licensee, Pocket Books. Any attempt to sell or rent this book should be reported to the copyright owners for their action

First pdf online edition 03/01/2011

*1

_Thwack! Thwack__!_

Two phase bows fired at almost the same time. One quantum packet of light hit its target, flashing acid yellowy-green on a tree. The other missed and flew out to parts unknown.

"No, no, Melissa. You've gotta keep your elbow up," Doug said, "Watch."

He aimed and fired, and the acid yellow-green light again hit the tree. It didn't make a permanent mark, just showed where he had hit and then vanished.

"Okay, okay, sheesh! You're such a pain!" she said, "This thing is **heavy**."

"I got you a lighter one. I didn't get you a kids' version, though. You won't be able to hunt effectively with a kids' version. Now, here, I'll guide you."

He got behind her and held her elbow up, breathing gently. She fired again, and missed again.

"Your form was better that time," he said, "but why are you still missing?"

"'Cause you're close by, Captain Beckett. It's ... distracting."

"Oh," he said. He turned and faced her, and kissed her, "We still have to bring at least one of these things down before we're done. Otherwise, Lili won't have anything to serve on the sixth."

"It's only the first," she said, "So I was thinking. We could spend our time today doing something ... else."

He smiled at her, eyes a bit more crinkly and hair a bit more steely-looking these days, "What do you suppose we eat tonight if we don't bring down a perrazin?"

"One of those little scampery things."

"A linfep? There's a reason they're called that."

"Which is?" she asked.

"The name means _little mouthful_. The_ f__ep_ part of a Calafan word always means_little._So we'll need to catch a lot of them in order to have any sort of a decent meal at all. Plus they're fast."

"But they can't outrun a quantum light packet, right?"

"No, they can't. But you still need to aim better. Now, let's try again. Elbow up. Aim for the tree."

She shot again. This time, she hit the target.

"Much better that time," he said, "Now let's take it off the lowest setting."

"It's still heavy."

"Yanno, we practiced this while dreaming, Melissa."

"I know. And we did a lotta other things as well," she smiled, "But I always dreamt of a phase bow as being lighter than it really is. Huh."

"Okay, my bad. I shoulda given you that info before we started hunting at night. C'mon, you're strong. You can lift a phase bow. Aim for, uh," he looked around, "Shh. Over there," he pointed to where the undergrowth was slightly disturbed.

She shot again. There was the slightest of rustles in the undergrowth. She reached in and pulled out a linfep. It looked like a rabbit – more or less, if rabbits had tusks, "Dinner is served," she said triumphantly.

"Okay. Much better," he kissed her, "Let's head back to camp."

"And let's eat later," she said.

"Ah ha. You have plans?"

"Of course I do."

"You really want another baby, Melissa?"

"I do indeed. And with you, you icky boy."

"_Me_?" he smiled at her as they walked, "You sure you don't wanna do the whole lab thing? I gotta figure your partner would prefer that."

"She's not the one having the kid. Let's conceive this one in love."

"That'll work for me," he said, "Lili's winding down anyway. This one should be my last child."

"That's a little bittersweet to you, eh?" Melissa said, "What do you think of Neil as a name?"

"Neil? We haven't even done it yet and you've already got a name picked out?"

"It's to honor Norri. Somebody should be kinda, sorta, named after her."

"Then you should name the kid Leonard or something, for Leonora."

"Ha, no. Reed is, like, the only person she seems to let call her that."

"Ha, Reed. He's at my house by now," Doug said, stopping for a second.

"You jealous, Doug?"

"Nah. Well, a tiny bit. I work on that," he said, "Now, let's go make a baby."

=/\=

Malcolm was there. The shuttle had let him off and he stood at the end of the little path leading to the house's front door. She wasn't outside yet, probably getting a little face washed or something like that, he figured. He held a duffle in one hand and presents in the other. And the smallest present was in one pocket. He had checked and double-checked to be sure it was there, and intact. It was in the pocket right over his heart, which was pounding like a schoolboy's.

"C'mon, Joss! Let's go! Marie Patrice! Let's go!" he could hear her say, a slight tremor in her voice betraying her own excitement.

She came out with the two kids, hand in hand with each of them. They struggled to get free so she released them and they hugged him excitedly, "Mackum! Mackum!" they both yelled.

Marie Patrice, the daughter, was a toddler of a year's age, with blonde curls and chubby, rosy cheeks. She looked and acted like a three-year-old. Joss was older – almost exactly two and a half chronologically, but he looked and acted as if he was already five. He was shedding his baby fat and looking much more like a little boy than a baby.

Malcolm knelt down to greet them. He smiled up at Lili as she came over, "They have not talked about anything else since you and Melissa agreed to come over. I'm glad the _Enterprise_could get close by."

"Lili-Flower, you look wonderful," he said, "A glorious sight."

"Even though I've got peanut butter in my hair?" she said.

He straightened up, and they hugged, "More later," she whispered in his ear, "When we get to the hotel."

He nodded and smiled a little, a private signal between the two of them, "Who wants a present?!"

The two children jumped up and down and shrieked.

"All right. We'll do this in the house if you can wait a few moments," he said, "I need to put my other things down."

They followed him and Lili in.

The house was small and there was a new addition, partially constructed, to the side. Malcolm noticed it and asked, "What's that going to be?"

"Marie Patrice's room. Right now what we're using gets a lot of light. So somebody doesn't sleep that well. We'll convert her old room into a sunroom I think. Or maybe it'll be for guests. Right now, it's turning our lives upside down."

"I can imagine. All right, now, let's see," he exaggerated a careful perusal of the presents, "Here's one that says _Marie Patrice_on it, I think. And we all know it was her birthday recently, so she should go first. Can you read that, Joss?"

"M-A-R...," he read off slowly, "Yes! It says _Marie Patrice_."

She tore it open and looked at it, "Ball?" she asked.

"Yes. It's a soccer – sorry – _football_," Lili explained, "You can kick it. But only outside."

"J-O ... this one is mine. Thank you, Mackum," Joss said.

"He's very responsible," Lili said, "Marie Patrice, what do you say?"

"T'ank you," she took her treasure and ran outside.

"One of my second-favorite girls," Malcolm said.

"It's a shuttle model!" Joss exclaimed.

"Yes. And you can also configure the pieces to make an old-fashioned train if you like. See the picture?" Malcolm said, "And the pieces aren't small. No worries with Marie Patrice."

Joss took his gift outside, "Empy! Empy!" he yelled, "Come see what I got!"

"Empy?" Malcolm asked.

"M. P. is Marie Patrice – he couldn't say her whole name when she first arrived on the scene," she smiled, "It's just us. Come close a sec, before they get back here."

He did, and they kissed.

"Oh, I have missed you," he said.

"You see me every night."

"I know, my love. But it's different in person. Why is this meeting happening at all? No complaints, I'm just wondering."

"Melissa wants to have another baby. Didn't she tell you?"

"I think I filed that information away. The last bits of the Earth-Romulan war were rather ... busy," And bloody.

"I was so worried about you," she said.

"I'm all right. And so are most of the people you know," he smiled, "The war's over. Time to get back to the best parts of our lives."

They were about to kiss again when the door opened.

"Ah, Yimar!" Lili said, "Thanks for taking them for a few days."

"Oh, they're not a lotta trouble. Hiya, Malcolm," she said. She was a native Calafan girl, eighteen years old and becoming poised and confident. Her silver arms shimmered.

"You're looking very mature," he said.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said, "The kids are excited that we're gonna go ride on the big transport."

"We're gonna take the car," Lili said, "Call me if you need me."

"They'll be fine. We're gonna go see the big animals at the zoo on Lafa IX," Yimar said, "Don't tell them. It's a surprise."

"Not a word," Lili said, "Joss already knows what he wants to be when he grows up."

"Oh?" Malcolm asked.

"A veterinarian. Although he can't quite say it right yet."

"C'mon, who's going on the transport with me?" Yimar opened the front door and called outside.

The children ran back, Marie Patrice kicking the ball. She didn't have good aim yet, but a lot of power.

"I said no kicking in the house," Lili said.

"Yes, Mommy," Marie Patrice said, "We're going to Lafa uh, nigh-yin," she explained to Malcolm.

"Yes, I understand that. You're going to have a wonderful time," he said.

"Come with us!" Joss said.

"We have, a, uh, a grown-ups holiday planned," Malcolm said, "Very dull for such clever children as yourselves."

"C'mon, let's head to the transport," Yimar said. After many hugs and kisses, she departed with the kids.

"Just about ready to go?" Malcolm asked, just a tiny bit anxious. He really wanted this vacation to go well. The littlest gift was still burning a hole in his pocket.

"Yes. I do have a quick question for you. You give the greatest presents, Malcolm. And you have been so kind to send peanut butter and all sorts of jams for the kids. They never seem to run out."

"I don't want them to," Malcolm said, "They aren't mine and I know I don't need to provide for them, but I do care about them. And if they can have their peanut butter sandwiches then I know that it makes things easier for you, my love."

"Thanks. It definitely does," she kissed him, "But the lone jar of orange marmalade. You know I love it but I think there's more to it than that, in particular as it's the only one from Fortnum & Mason."

"Oh, you noticed that," he smiled, very, very pleased, "Of course it has significance. It's the oranges. Do you recall, a few years ago, when you were still working on the _Enterprise_, there was this one day when Chef made everything with oranges in it?"

"Of course I remember," She said, "I chopped oranges for hours that day. It was the morning after I had first made contact with Doug."

"Yes. And you were suddenly, you were switched on. You turned into such a lovely creature suddenly. That was, it was the day that I realized I was, well, I was developing feelings for you."

"_Really_?"

"Oh, yes. That morning. You were, uh, you were wearing that chef's uniform you used to wear."

"Chef's whites."

"Yes," he said, "And I was eating with Captain Archer for some reason or another. And there you were, in chef's whites and this _New England Red Sox_baseball cap to keep back your hair. And you leaned over and you asked me if I had everything I wanted. It was, uh, there was French toast."

"Yeah. I probably put orange zest in the batter," she said, "What did you say back?"

"You just, you smelled of oranges. And it was like sunshine and, and happiness. And I subconsciously began to understand that I was tired of darkness and shadows and wanted the sunlight. So I, I stumbled a bit over my words and I said, 'Almost.' Ha, and you asked me if I wanted syrup and all of that and I can't recall how I saved face and what I said to you but it became clear to me that I didn't have everything I wanted, because I wanted something new," he kissed her.

"We better get to the hotel in Fep City," she said, "We gotta respect Doug's boundaries."

"I know. And I do respect them," Malcolm said, "Sharing your time – I suspect it's not always easy for him. Much like sharing Melissa's time may not be so easy for Leonora to do. But we persevere. The rewards are too great to not make the effort, my love."

"There are very great rewards," she said, smiling at him and grabbing her bag, "Once we get to the hotel, I'll make sure you get more than a few."

*2

He looked at her. "I love you, you know."

"Those are still three difficult words for you, aren't they, Doug?"

"Yeah. I'm an action guy. Talking isn't always easy for me."

"Then let's get some action going."

He kissed her again.

She shivered a little, "It's cold here."

"Yeah. I'm not a fan of the cold. This is nothing like Ganymede."

"Here, let's warm up," she said.

"You've gotten a lot more aggressive. I** like **it."

"Well, when you and I originally got together, I didn't have experience," she said, "Now I do. Ah, I see you're thinking about starting."

"I am thinking about starting, and doing, and especially **finishing**," he said, nibbling her ear.

He began to kiss her deeply.

"Huh? I thought we were making a baby," she said, "Shouldn't you position yourself, uh, guarantee that?"

"This will definitely work. Trust me," he breathed. He grabbed their discarded clothes and put them behind her back, "Nice and slow."

She kissed him back and leaned to the side, "I want you."

"Be patient," he said, "It's worth it," he kissed her.

"C'mon," she breathed, "Do it."

He just kept kissing her and didn't respond to her entreaties. Finally, it was too much for him, and he let go.

"Holy cow. Do **that **again," she said.

"It's not possible – not for a few days – for me to go quite like that. But I can do the whole conventional thing," he said, "Keep kissing, and pulsing, and moving just like** that**, and we can get going the usual way."

"Oh, like that, eh? I think I can be persuaded," she said, "The usual way is quite wonderful, too, Doug."

=/\=

It was one of those times together when you cannot be apart for more than a few moments.

They stayed in bed, mostly, only getting up for necessities. They mainly stayed naked, and the hotel room was warm and comfortable, albeit a bit spartanly furnished. The only time they actually put on clothes was to accept Room Service. Then they would, once the door was closed again, shed robes and eat together. They usually kept physical contact as well – no mean feat as they were both right-handed. Sometimes it was difficult to wield a fork while holding hands. Half the time, they just dipped their fingers into the food and fed each other. There was very little talking, for you don't talk while kissing. And there was a lot of kissing.

Finally, on the fourth of February – after three days of almost continual contact – Malcolm said, "May I take you to supper?"

"Sure," she said, smiling, "I take it you mean to actually leave this room."

"Yes," he said. They stood in front of the window, naked, except for a dull metallic grey cuff on Malcolm's left hand and Lili's wedding ring on hers, with a matching thin chain around her neck, looking out at Fep City below. There was all manner of construction going on, with high rises going up all around the hotel, "Take you downstairs – not too far from our, ahem, home base of operations, and we can eat with knives and forks and get a chance to actually wear a bit of the clothing we both brought."

"All right," she said, "I know just what to wear."

"Terrific. Would you want to go walking 'round the city?"

"There's too much construction going on right now. It's gotten loud. I hope all the humans coming in don't ruin Fep City. It's got a great, funky vibe to it."

"And _Reversal_is at the center of that," he said, kissing her neck, "You are a celebrity chef, my love."

"Eh, I dunno. They just love humans. The Calafans are probably more excited about settlers coming than we are. I mean, I'd like some human company," she kissed him, "don't get me wrong. But I have very particular ideas about my company."

"I see. Do they – do the Calafans like humans a lot?"

"Oh, do you mean, do they see us as potential lovers? The answer is **hell yeah**. Even when I was about nine months pregnant with Marie Patrice, I'd get stared at. And I don't mean because I was huge – although I was – it was more like leering. I wonder what'll happen when the Calafans start seeing really good-looking human women."

"They already have," he said, kissing her, and then turning her to face him.

"Can you, eh, wait just a little bit for dinner?" she asked.

"More than a little bit," he said, "Let's go back to bed."

=/\=

"I love you," he breathed. She couldn't answer, just nodded and gasped.

He maintained contact for a while, and they lay together, smiling at each other and kissing on occasion, "Now that was one of the best times. With very, uh, stiff competition," she said.

"Definitely," he replied, "There is nothing like love."

"Nothing," she said.

"Is the dinner invitation still open?" she asked.

"Of course. And then dessert."

"Oh, yeah!"

=/\=

"Okay, now, remember, elbow up," he said.

"These are dangerous critters, aren't they?" Melissa asked.

"Yep. Look over there, see 'em?" he pointed to a herd.

"I don't have eyesight like you do," she said, "Where?"

"There. Beyond that tree, where there's a clearing – look to the left."

"Ahhh. They look a little like big blonde buffalo. I mean, buffalo aren't good when they stampede, but how bad can these perrazin be?"

"You didn't read the stuff I sent," he complained.

"I've got an almost one-year-old at home, remember? I don't exactly have time to go over documents."

"Okay. I'll explain. They are like buffalo, or cows, in the sense that they herd and they eat grass and they have four stomachs. **However**," he added, "they also eat meat. They have fangs. There's a kind of a hierarchy like in a wolf pack, and some of the pack are designated as hunters."

"Like you and me."

"Yes, a bit like us," he said, "They bring down the game. It's usually smaller stuff than us. Perrazin are lazy if they can get away with it. They'd rather not work too hard for a meal, so the linfep are a big part of their diet. And they'll graze if things get too complicated. They'll also attack us if we're not careful. So, plan of attack?"

"Circle around to the side," she said, "Away from the hunters – you can tell which ones they are, right?"

"Yes. They're mostly likely the ones over there," he pointed, "nearest to the water. Anyway, if they attack, run, and fire behind you. Assuming I'm not behind you, of course."

"Of course. What if they catch up to me?"

"It'll take them a while – they're not as fast as we are and they sometimes give up. Like I said, they can be lazy. But if they do catch you, climb an olowa tree. Throw down the grey olowa fruit if they really won't leave you alone, as that fruit is petrified. It'll clonk 'em but good. Ready?"

"Ready, Captain!"

"Don't call me that. I got enough fun with Calafan recruits. This is a vacation. I mean, I might have to make you do push-ups."

"Only if you're under me," she said, "Let's go."

=/\=

Jonathan Archer sat in his Ready Room on the _Enterprise._They were lazily circling around the Lafa System. They had delivered supplies to the new office of the envoy and were enjoying some easy surveying of the area. Heads of proposed settlements would occasionally contact them but otherwise it was an easy detail, and very welcome after the horrors of the recently concluded Earth-Romulan War.

There was a communications chime. He answered it.

"Message from Admiral Black," Hoshi said.

"Put 'im through."

Jonathan smiled, but that smile vanished when he saw the Admiral's face.

"Jonathan," the Admiral said, "we've got a situation."

Dinner was good, a combination of Calafan and human specialties. Lili didn't bother to complain that the pasta was a bit overcooked. She knew the Calafans were trying very, very hard to make the human settlers feel welcome. She asked Malcolm, "So, tell me the gossip from the ship."

"Gossip? I do not gossip."

"All right, then tell me the news. The juicier, the better."

He laughed a little, "Very well. Did I write to you about Masterson and Haddon?"

"No, I don't think you did."

"Well," Malcolm said, warming to the subject, "they have been going out for a good year. And she recently proposed to him."

"She did, eh? What did he say?"

"Oh, he agreed to it. I think he's a bit afraid of her. She can be rather intimidating when she wants to be."

"Too funny," Lili said, "What about Karin and Andrew?"

"There is no more Karin and Andrew. There is Karin and Ethan."

"Oh. Huh, that makes sense. Anybody else?"

"There was José and Shelby for a while. Huh, I wonder about the mechanics of that."

"Yeah, the height difference must be a good half a meter," she said, "Not as good a fit as you and me."

He reached for her hand, but then there was a communications chime.

"That's an emergency signal," he said, and they both fumbled for their Communicators.

"Not me," she said, relieved that the kids and Doug were all right.

"Reed here," he was already on his Communicator.

"We've got a problem," Jonathan said, "There's an incoherent energy wave coming through. It looks like we'll need to reconfigure most of the hull plating polarization protocols. Tripp says he thinks the frequencies will have to modulate and remodulate very quickly, as in down to fractions of seconds."

"Oh, how's he doing with that?" Malcolm asked.

"Good, but MacKenzie doesn't have your experience. I'm sorry to cut your vacation short, but I'll need for you to transport back, and soon."

"How soon, sir?"

"Now would be good."

"Allow me a few minutes to gather my things. I'll signal you when I'm ready. Reed out," he closed the Communicator.

"Oh, Lili-Flower, I am so sorry," he said, but she was already signing the bill over to the room.

"Let's go back to the room," she said.

=/\=

The perrazin didn't see them at first. Doug got one shot off, to a male that was cut off from the herd and over to the side. He knew that the animals were likely shunning that one for some reason, possibly some sort of as-yet unseen injury. The animal, lumbering, began to run.

Melissa fanned over to the side, keeping the hunter group off to her left. She put her elbow up and fired, hitting the animal in its right front shoulder.

Doug looked back, "Behind you!" he yelled.

She ran, turned, and fired behind her. There were six perrazin coming after her. They weren't quite up to top speed so she had some lead on them.

"Go right!" he yelled. He was torn between following the injured game and helping her, but only for a second. The game could wait. He doubled back and cocked the bow. The one in front didn't even know that he'd made a good hit. This brought down not only that animal but another one right behind it, which crashed into it and fell, legs entangled.

"Not outta the woods yet!" she yelled, then aimed her bow at a charging group. She fired, missing the lead animal but hitting one behind it. That just made them madder.

"Those are the hunters!" he yelled, "Tree! Climb a tree! Over there!"

She sprinted, and ended up leaping over a baby perrazin that was dumbly in her way. She climbed up, faster than she'd ever climbed anything. Panting, she looked down. The hunters were all surrounding Doug, and he didn't have an outlet. He was firing at the animals, wheeling around and alternating, trying to get them to go down like dominoes or at least pay attention to each other. She whistled, loudly, two fingers in her mouth. The perrazin looked up and some of them cantered over. The largest one butted at the tree she was in, making it sway and rock. A little sick, she looked around her. Grey fruit, grey fruit. Nothing was really grey yet. She grabbed a purple piece and twisted it off a branch, "This'll have to do," she said to herself, "Come 'n get it!" she yelled, throwing it like a grenade.

Doug had an outlet again and was able to run past the hunter group. He wheeled back when he heard snorting behind him. He turned slightly. It was the animal he'd initially wounded. It was pawing at the ground and bleeding. Ignoring the charging hunter group, he fired at the wounded animal, putting it out of its misery. The hunter group set upon the corpse and messily dived in as blood flew.

He was able to get over to the tree where she was still sitting, "It's okay, you can come down now."

"Huh? Aren't they gonna charge again?"

"Nope. We just bought them dinner."

"You didn't tell me they were cannibals," she said, climbing down.

"Only sometimes. Like I said, they're lazy SOBs. Here, we can take this one. They won't even notice. And, good thing not killing off all the hunters. Otherwise, the herd can't survive."

"Heh. That wasn't my plan," she said, "I guess I just missed some of 'em. I know, I know, keep my elbow up."

=/\=

Back in the room, Lili fretted while Malcolm packed, "Is this very dangerous?"

"I don't know," he said, stuffing unused socks into the duffle, "Complicated, that's for sure. Otherwise I suppose Aidan would take care of it in my stead."

"Let me know when it's done," she said, "And, and during. Okay, maybe not during – I just want you to be safe and all."

"My self-preservation is very important to me as well," he said, finishing up and smiling at her, "You are right here, always," he said, patting over his heart. Then he realized – oops – he hadn't given her the little gift yet. He made a slight face.

"What's the matter?"

"Other than my having to leave you, my love, oh, nothing," he smiled, "I know that we shall see one another in our dreams – I can certainly promise you that – but I just, it's a bit of unfinished business and, well," he took the gift out, "I was waiting for the right moment and to not be rushed but I guess this moment will have to do," he presented it to her.

She took it, "I like the wrapping," she said. It was a bit of turquoise fabric, bound together with a broad royal blue ribbon that was dark, almost indigo. She took off the ribbon, "I bet I could wear this in my hair."

"Yes, I'd like you to. If, if you would like to, that is. And the fabric, I suppose you could use it as a handkerchief or some such."

"I'm not gonna blow my nose in it," she laughed, "I love the colors. You know these are my absolute favorites."

"Wait a moment before you look at the last of it," he said, "I wish to tell you something. I love you beyond all reason, beyond all hope, beyond all belief and beyond all faith," he kissed her.

She unfolded the fabric, "It's like an old-fashioned skeleton key," she unclasped the chain around her neck and put the key on it, then gave it to him.

He clasped it behind her neck, and then kissed her neck, "I should not give you a ring. That would not be right. But I can give you this. It means not just an unlocking of, of me, but also key as in _important_. You have always made me feel important, and I want you to know how important, how key you are, to me as well. And, and, I hope you will wear this some days, and look at this, and think of me, sometimes."

"I don't need to look at this to think about you. I already do. I love it. Really, totally love it. And I will wear it every day. It's just right."

Their kiss was interrupted by another urgent communications chime.

"I must go," he said, "There's never been anything I've wanted to do less."

"I'll stay here tonight, sleep in this bed one more time, smell your smells, think of you, dream of you, of course."

"Of course. And I shall dream of you," he kissed her one last time and then answered the wailing Communicator, "Energize."

*3**  
**

**"Did it work, Masterson?"**

**"I have to admit, Empress, I'm not sure," he said, looking over the readings at the**

**_Defiant_'s Tactical station.**

**"Not sure?"**

**"Well, it's like this. I know we got off the shot. And I know it was composed of pulsed light vibrating in a twenty-one centimeter radiation band. And I know it went straight into the thickest concentration of dishes on Lafa II, on a rise the natives call Point Abic," he replied.**

**"And?" she prompted, a little peeved, shifting in the command chair. She was getting huge again, and was less than comfortable.**

**"And then the shot just disappears. So I figure we've got two possible choices. One is that we've just broken the laws of physics. You know, matter and energy are interchangeable, they can be neither created nor destroyed, only transformed, and now that shot's just gone completely," he explained.**

**"So you lost the shot?" Travis asked, looking up from piloting.**

**"Travis, I am working," The Empress said annoyedly, "Go on, Masterson."**

**"Very well. So yeah, the shot's lost. But I think it's lost in another universe. The one where the**

**_Defiant _came from in the first place."**

**Science Officer Lucy Stone looked up from her instruments, "The energy is definitely lost ... somewhere."**

**"Well, that's not good enough," The Empress snapped, "I don't need someplace, somehow, some, uh, when," she smiled a little, pleased at coining a neologism. She still loved language, despite her status, "I need to be able to**

**_aim_ the energy pulse with the _Defiant's_phasers. You do realize that, don't you?"**

**"Yes, Empress, of course," Lucy said, a tad nervously.**

**"This is just the testing phase," Chip Masterson interjected, "We can test some more, see if we get some readings. The first one emitted the right frequency to generate a bit of a whistling sound, far as I could tell. Strange."**

**The Empress punched a few keys on the console on her chair, "Ramirez!"**

**"Yeah," he said, getting on the line, "Empress, my apologies, I was just running a sensor diagnostic."**

**"Stop with the damned diagnostics. What the hell happened with the pulse shot?"**

**"Well, I calibrated the main phaser to twenty-one centimeters just like Stoney said to. And then I turned it all over to Masterson."**

**"Did you get it right?" she demanded.**

**"'Course I did. If there's a failure, it happened further down the stream. I gotta work on sensor relays. Ramirez out."**

**"Well?" the Empress asked.**

**"According to the calculations the Vulcan slaves made," Lucy said, checking a PADD, "everything in our universe vibrates in a twenty centimeter radiation band. Except for the**

**_Defiant_, and everything that came over from the other universe – the other side of the pond – with it. So we had Ramirez calibrate to twenty-one centimeters to match the _Defiant_."**

**"What about the time issue? I want to be getting into the**

**_Defiant_'s time period. I need more ships like this one. Worlds to conquer are great, but I need ships," The Empress said, shifting positions again.**

**"Are you comfortable?" Travis looked back, concerned. He came over and was solicitous.**

**"Get away from me," she seethed, "Rub my feet later."**

**"Empress, the slaves and I figure that the shifting of the pulse moves it through time. This is, like Masterson said, a test," Lucy said.**

**"When will we know results?" The Empress got up this time. Sitting was not working for her. Her ankles were killing her.**

**"Could be a few hours, or maybe even a few years. I dunno," Chip said, then immediately regretted letting that slip.**

**"Years? I do not have the time for that. I want this settled before this one," she patted her huge belly, "hits West Point."**

**"Empress, it looks like there's a communiqué coming in," Lucy said, looking over at the Communications station.**

**The Empress herself answered it, "It's an Andorian uprising. We will have to leave this little, heh, garden spot. But we're not done yet. We'll get back here, find out the results. Head to Andoria. Warp Seven."**

**Once he'd gotten everything going, Travis threw the ship onto auto and joined her in the Ready Room.**

**"Careful with the stressing," he said, "That's my kid in there," he bent down and started to rub her feet.**

=/\=

Lili felt a bit dejected. She'd seen Malcolm that night, and it was good, but she had to admit that being together in person was far preferable. Still, it was what they had. She didn't go straight home, and instead headed for the market. Even though Malcolm wouldn't be with them, everyone else would be, and she needed something to feed them with in case Melissa and Doug hadn't brought down any perrazin. She was picking up and squeezing olowa fruit when a Calafan workman came close and eyed her. He flicked his fingers twice. Calafans didn't whistle – she knew that – but the finger-flicking was the same sort of a signal. He had, essentially, just made a cat call at her.

She turned away, "Are you a human?" he asked. Completely bald, with solid silver arms, she estimated his age at less than twenty-five.

She rolled up a sleeve, revealing a sinuous silver tattoo on her arm, courtesy of the Calafans, "No. I'm one of you. And I'm way too old for you," she said, turning back, "And married."

"But maybe you need some nighttime spice," he persisted.

"I already have it," she said, annoyed, "And my husband and my lover are very jealous men."

"Oh. Didn't mean any disrespect," he said, and left her alone.

The encounter rattled her enough that she almost got into an accident on her way home. A little shaken, once she'd gotten the groceries in, she opened her Communicator, "Yimar."

"Yo," said the girl.

"Can you bring the kids home a day early? _Please_?"

"Oh, sure, they're getting kinda antsy anyway. Did uh, is something wrong?"

"Malcolm left early," Lili said.

"Did you two have a fight?"

"No. _Enterprise _business."

"Okay. We'll be there in a few hours. Sit tight. Yimar out."

While waiting – because Malcolm wasn't coming – she hauled out a bunch of dairy recipes, and ended up making a Boston Cream Pie.

Once it was cooling, she sat and cried just a little, then reached in and pulled out the key. That made her feel a bit better, "I bet this was made by a Calafan metalsmith," she said to herself, looking at it and turning it over in her hands. The shade of the metal matched her wedding ring, which was made of a Calafan alloy, "And a solid handle on the end – this was certainly made by someone who had never seen a skeleton key before. But I still love it. And the man who gave it to me."

She cried just a little bit more, stopping when she heard Yimar and the children outside, "Empanadas – I'll tell them we're making empanadas tonight. We'll make them extra spicy. And then they won't ask about why my eyes are red."


	2. Chapters 04 to 06

*4

**"You think she bought it?" she asked.**

**"Helfino," he said, "And, sorry about, well, I'm just kinda distracted. It's not you. You are as hot as ever," he said, kissing her.**

**"Well, thanks. But next time, Chip, let me handle the science stuff with her. She hates it and gets bored after about a minute or so. I can just throw a load of nonsense at her and she'll usually just tune out."**

**"Okey doke, Lucy. You're the expert," Chip said, leaning back. He sighed.**

**"You got other things on your mind."**

**"Yeah. I need to get some collections done. Ramirez still owes from the last Game Night. Shouldn't've bet against the Pistoleros."**

**"Is he good for it?"**

**"Probably. I figure Hodgkins can shake it outta him. I'd like, once the kids get older, for them to start taking on the family business," he said, "Collect on the bad debts, creatively encourage payments, that kinda thing."**

**"Your kids aren't even a year old," Lucy pointed out, "Besides, their mother has other plans for them."**

**"Yeah, you're right. We'll never get them away from her. And we won't get away, either."**

**"You still wanna do that?"**

**"Well, sure. Don't you? We'll leave," he kissed her, "Go to someplace, I dunno where. Maybe Risa? Get married."**

**"Married?"**

**"Yeah, why not? You got something against that?" he asked.**

**"No, it's just, I'm so used to her being the only one with any kind of even semi-official attachments that I almost forget that other attachments are possible."**

**"Well, if you can call her thing with Travis even semi-official."**

**"She's having his kid, isn't she?"**

**"She's had mine, too. And Aidan's. And a coupla other guys', too. This'll be the last one, 'cause it's Travis's. I guess that's your semi-official right there."**

**"A pity. She's actually a little less peeved when she's pregnant. Usually," Lucy qualified, "And nobody else is allowed to have a kid. Given that, I'd've figured she'd have a few more before Travis."**

**"I think she's having more trouble getting her figure back," Chip said, "Anyway, why talk about her? Let's talk about you," he kissed her, "And me."**

**"And the twins."**

**"Yeah," he sighed, "If we can ever get them away from her."**

=/\=

It was later.

Much, _much _later.

The Agent stood in front of the Temporal Museum on Lafa II.

It was one of those buildings that's larger on the inside than on the exterior – a trick of atoms and light and matter and energy that made Fep City seemed smaller and far less cramped than it should have been. The outside had a huge sign on it, a continually advancing clock, a conceit of the museum's director. And it said that the current date and time were**11:35 AM, March 27, 3109**.

Early. Well, that wasn't so bad. He could spend a little time looking at the artifacts.

He was forty years old and a not unpleasant-looking man, but he had the kind of swaggery confidence that makes people seem far better-looking than they truly, objectively, are. He had brown hair, closely cropped, and blue eyes that were enhanced and could see farther and with more precision than most people. His hearing was similarly acute, able to discern not only soft, hushed tones but also to hear a bit above and below the normal range of human hearing – plus he could distinguish tones as well as a concert pianist, even though he had no musical talent whatsoever. He had other enhancements, other gifts, to make his job easier and, well, possible at all.

He was human, more or less, as he liked to say to people.

And he was early for lunch with his sister, Eleanor.

He walked in and asked a guard, "Which way to the Terran Empire exhibit?"

"Down there, to the left. You can't miss it."

He said thanks and walked along. He knew Eleanor liked her new job as docent. She was about as knowledgeable about such things as anyone could be. The museum was lucky to have her. He turned and saw the sign.

Eleanor was talking to a group of schoolchildren, who were sitting around in a circle on the floor. The kids were, perhaps, about seven or eight or so, "Hiya, El," he said.

She waved back, and the kids turned as one, "Now children," she said, "your teacher, Miss April, has very kindly given me the opportunity to talk to you about the unit you're currently studying."

April, April, Miss April. There. Aha.

_Definitely_ Miss April. And maybe also Miss May, Miss June, Miss July and, oh baby, turn around one more time, Miss August, he figured. _Niiice_. He approached her, "I'm Eleanor's brother," he said, offering a hand.

"Oh. Hiya. I'm Tina April," she said, "Shh, listen. I gotta see how they do," she directed his attention back to Eleanor and the class, although he would have rather checked out her form some more.

Eleanor was holding a huge, lavishly decorated sword, "Tempered steel," she said, "This sword belonged to a legendary beauty. Can anybody tell me who that was? Oh, and make sure to hold up your PADDs with your names on them. I don't know you quite so well yet," she smiled. A half a dozen hands shot up, "Uh, Darareaksmey? I do hope I'm saying that right."

"Yeah, that's good," said Darareaksmey, who was a partly-Asian girl, "It was owned by Empress Hoshi."

"That's right!" Eleanor enthused, "And what can you tell me about her life?"

"She made a lotta conquests," Called out a boy.

"That's right, Steven. Now, can anybody tell me who succeeded her?"

Silence, then one lone hand, "Uh, her kids?" asked a girl tentatively.

"That's right," Eleanor said, "Let's talk about her children. How many did she have?"

"Is it six?" asked a boy.

"That's right, David. Can anybody tell me their names? Tell you what, you just call them out, okay?"

"Takara!" somebody called.

"And Takeo!" said another.

"Very good. Why are they so special? Susan?"

"Takara was the only girl," Susan said, "And Takeo was her twin."

"Excellent! Now, do you know where they are in the birth order?"

"Uh, last two?" Susan guessed.

"Not quite," Eleanor said, "Anyone?"

The Agent smiled to himself. He knew all of this, but it was kind of fun to watch the learning unfold before him, "So, Tina," he said, "El and I were going to lunch afterwards. But there's always dinner."

"I'm sure there is," she said, "I might not have too much prep work to do for tomorrow," she smiled, "But I do need to pay attention to this. Hold that thought," she appraised him. Hmm. Not bad. She wasn't expecting this. But it could be delightful.

"They were fourth and fifth. Takara was the older of the two, but only by a minute or so. But I bet she never let Takeo forget that. Now, how about the others? Anyone? Steven?"

"Kira. Or, uh, Kirin. I think."

"It's confusing. He was really named Kira. But he didn't like it, so he called himself Kirin. Where was he in the order?"

"Second," said Steven.

"Right you are. Okay, let's not always see the same hands. Gary?"

"There was Izo."

"Correct. And where does he fall? Keep in mind, you've only got first, third and sixth – last – left," Eleanor said.

"Third?"

"Nuh-uh. Anyone? Darareaksmey?"

"Last."

"Right. Two to go. Carol?"

"Uh, Arashi? Did I say that right?"

"Yes. And where does he fit in?"

"Third," Carol said.

"Okay, we're only missing the first-born."

The Agent knew that answer, of course.

"Jun," said one of the kids.

"Right, Marshall. Now for some harder questions. Those children had lots of different fathers. And their names all had a meaning of some sort. Can anybody tell me, let's see, what does Takara's name mean? And who was her father?"

"She was, uh, she was Chandler Masterson's daughter," said a boy holding up a PADD that said Alejandro on it, "And, I think her name means _gift_?"

"Close. It means _treasure._Now, Takeo is her twin brother so we know he's also Chandler Masterson's child. What does Takeo mean? Robert?"

"_Soldier_!"

"Well, _warrior_. Very, very close. These are tough questions. How about Kira – also known as Kirin? Anybody?"

"His, um, his daddy was, uh, Dan MacKenzie. And Kira means _night_," said a girl holding up a PADD that said Beth.

"Not exactly," Eleanor prompted, "Anyone?"

"I remember going over this unit," The Agent said.

"Were you good at Mirror History?" asked Tina.

"One of my favorite subjects," he said, "Along with Biology," His eyes flashed up and down.

She drew his attention back to the kids, "I gotta work."

"Okay, I'll give this one to you," Eleanor said, "Kira means _dark._ But Kirin means _giraffe._And he was called Giraffe because he was the tallest of the six children. His father was the children's babysitter, Aidan MacKenzie. Now, how about Arashi?"

Silence, "Nobody?"

"Arashi means _storm_. But I don't know who his daddy was," said Beth.

Eleanor whispered conspiratorially, "Confidentially, nobody does. Our research shows it was either Security Specialist José Torres or Frank Ramirez, who was the Chief Engineer. But nobody really knows for sure. How about Izo?"

"It's like pulling teeth sometimes," Tina said, "But they seem to be getting it."

"I bet you're a very good teacher," said the Agent.

"I do all right."

"That's right, Madeline. Izo means _iron_. And why was he called Iron?"

"His daddy was the pilot," said Steven, "Who was dark-skinned, but I forget his name."

"Travis Mayweather," said Eleanor, "Okay, last one is the first-born again. What can you tell me about Jun?"

"His name means_truthful," said_Darareaksmey, "And nobody knows who his daddy was."

The Agent knew, but that was classified.

"That's right," Eleanor said, "Our research indicates it was either Tactical Officer Lieutenant Commander Douglas Jay Hayes or Security Crewman Brian Delacroix. But we'll probably never know for sure."

The Agent smiled to himself. Both of those guesses were wrong, wrong, wrong. He checked the wall clock projection. It was getting close to noon, and he and El would leave. He'd have to make his move quickly.

"So, if I'm going to take you to dinner, I should probably have a way of reaching you," he said to Miss April.

"Oh, yes. That would be helpful," she smiled. She took out a Communicator and held it up, "I can click with your Communicator."

"No need," he said. He'd already memorized the information – another helpful modification that made his job possible was a near-perfect photographic memory, "I got it. You like Cambodian?"

Eleanor picked up the sword again, "Now let's talk about this piece. It's tempered steel, forged ..."

As she spoke, the sword began to disintegrate in her hands. Hard, seemingly permanent and impenetrable tempered steel was dissolving into nothing.

Damn. Lunch would have to wait, and possibly for quite a long time.

He excused himself and walked over to a quieter area, where there were no people, near an exhibit showing the evolution of the Communicator. He tapped his own Communicator, which was implanted just behind his left ear, and only, just barely, visible as the smallest of spots, just behind where the lobe hung down a little. Anyone could have easily mistaken it for a birthmark, "Yeah, Carmen, I see it," he said

"It's bad, Rick," she said, "And it's not just affecting now. It hits three other nodes."

"Oh. Great," he said, "Tell me some more bad news, I love it, Car."

"Cute. You need to get back here. We'll debrief you, and get you into the _Wells_."

"The _Wells_?" he asked, "What about the_Audrey_?"

"_Audrey_'s gonna be decommissioned, you know this."

"But I'm used to _Audrey._I love her," he said sarcastically.

"She's old and clunky, too. Don't worry. Kevin's got your modifications in the _Wells._Just get a transporter here, mmkay? Calavicci out."

Eleanor no longer had the sword in her hands. It was completely gone, "That's my cue," Rick said, "Sorry about lunch. And, tell Tina, sorry about dinner."

"You fast worker, you. Yanno, I don't introduce you to my friends just so you can hit on them. Just be careful."

"I always am," he kissed her cheek and departed, looking for the museum's transporter room.

=/\=

He was met at the Temporal Integrity Commission by Admiral Carmen Calavicci and Chief Project Engineer Kevin O'Connor. Kevin was a mountain of a man, seventy or so, with an unkempt beard and wild eyes. He had few social graces and really didn't give a damn about that. If he wasn't a brilliant engineer and inventor, he probably would have been digging ditches. In contrast, Carmen was a model of refinement, short and slight, older than Rick, but not by much. She spoke first, "It's a temporal eddy. Actually, it started off as a phaser pulse, vibrating at our frequency, which is twenty-one centimeters. The Empress had it shot into those old dishes on Point Abic. 'Course they weren't so old when she did that."

"Consequences?" Rick asked.

"Plenty," Kevin answered, nasal Wisconsin accent and all, "Four spots have gone kerflooey, to use the technical term."

"Yes," Carmen said, "Here, of course, but also 2161, 2166 and 2178. The vibrating pulse isn't exactly a coherent one. It's all over the place. So it's like a game of Whack-a-Mole. You tamp it down here, and it pops up over there. Plus it's tied into other behaviors. In 2161, it's just a test. But in 2166 there's a first invasion wave into our universe, and then in 2178 there's another invasion and a grabbing of more troops, although it's actually to cover up a screw-up."

"Screw-up?" Rick said.

"Yeah," Kevin said, "She was aiming for 2378 and got 2178 instead. She wanted more ships like the _Defiant_but instead she just got a decade and change farther along, and picked up some ground troops. That's actually the only piece we really, truly know about."

"Huh?"

"It's sloshing around," Carmen said, "There's little temporal or spatial integrity, so time and space just career around. Chronometric particles and bits of the two universes keep crashing and colliding. We think the earlier years are 2161 and 2166 but, honestly, they might not be. Only 2178 is clear. We could hit that one the most accurately. It's also causing the most damage. Hence it may seem counterintuitive, but the last one must be fixed first."

"I got the _Wells _just about ready," Kevin said, "I'll take care of that, see you at the launch bay," he left, his gait rolling like a hippopotamus.

"Rick, he left us alone because I gotta caution you," Carmen said, "You can't go on this one. You gotta send a proxy. She's gotta still believe that you're dead. And I know you. You won't be able to keep your mitts off her. It'll be too distracting and I can't allow it. Remember the kind of damage we had to fix last time."

"Damage? Jun is not damage."

"Well, he is your son. But really! What the hell were you thinking? You gotta take a birth control shot with the rest of the Agents. We had to change the regulations because of you. And we had to sterilize that poor kid."

"Better than killing him," Rick said. He shook his head. What had he been thinking? But she was just so captivating. Sloe eyes, glossy black hair, trim little ...

"Richard!" Carmen was getting a bit impatient, "We may have time ships at your disposal, but we're still running low on time. You need to get to 2161. Get a proxy, preferably someone who can fake the twenty-centimeter radiation band on the other side of the pond. Get two, if you can swing it, to do the deeds. The specifics will be – so far as we can figure them – in the _Wells_. _Read while you fly_. Get the last problem fixed first. Then the second to last one. And while that's happening, we know the _Enterprise_is in the area. They sense something is up but don't know what. You've worked with Archer before. Work with him, Tucker and, and Reed and get that ship protected from the first onslaught," she left.

"What about the Temporal Accords?" he asked as he arrived at the launch bay, but he was already just about 100% sure of the answer.

"You honestly think them things apply to another universe?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, I guess not," Rick said. He stopped for a second to pat an older time ship that stood off to the side. The name _USS Audrey Niffenegger _was painted on the hull, and the paint was chipped a bit, "Later, old girl," he said softly.

"Okay. This is the _HG Wells," K_evin said proudly, showing off the new ship, "It's run on the newest technology. Dark matter – you intake dark matter, it reconfigures it and spits it out as time travel. And the waste product is the best part."

"I'm not so sure I can get enthused about waste."

"You'll get enthused about this," Kevin said, "The waste product is regular old matter. See, the universe is gonna eventually end. And it'll end when all the regular matter converts to dark. You know that. I don't need to tell you. So, bottom line, the _Wells_converts a little of that back. Every time you take a little trip, either forward or back, you extend the life of the universe by a few nanoseconds!"

"Huh. Interesting. You got it tricked out like I like?"

"I sure do. Old-fashioned radio, too – I know you like that, and it doesn't take any appreciable power. Replicator's in the back, sleeping area to the side and yeah, I got you your bed. I swear if I had known time travel would be a way to pick up chicks I'd've been born a better-looking man. Uh, sorry Josie," he said, looking up for a second.

"I don't think Josie minds you joking around," said Rick.

"Thanks for what you sent after she passed," Kevin said, and then he straightened up, "Okay, now, controls are a little different than on the _Audrey_. You just ..."

*5

Once Yimar had left, Lili told the kids that they'd be making empanadas for dinner later. The kids ended up calling them "Empy's Nachos" and ran around a bit. Normally, she could handle the rambunctiousness, but this was just not a good day for it.

February fifth, 2161. She should've been in bed. With Malcolm. The kids should've been on Lafa IX with Yimar. At least Doug and Melissa were still hunting, and Norri was on her way with little Tommy. A little was right, but not everything. She sighed again, fighting to keep her patience.

"Tell you what," she said to the kids, "let's go look at the video wall a bit. Okay?"

They put their toys down and followed her to the hall. The video wall was not really a wall, more like a cutout in the wall. They couldn't afford a really, really large one but that was all right. Life-sized photographs and videos had always unnerved Lili a bit. But this size was fine. The wall scrolled through various pictures. There was Norri holding up the old-fashioned acceptance letter she'd gotten to graduate school. Melissa, Norri and Doug holding a newborn Tommy was the next picture in the group. Then there was the picture of Lili with Doug on a beach vacation for her fiftieth birthday – that had been a good time. She'd come back from that vacation pregnant with Marie Patrice. Then there was the picture of the Executive Level staff of the _Enterprise_ accepting medals for leading a decisive battle that helped to bring about the end of the Earth-Romulan War. She touched the spot where you could stop the slide show for a moment. Hmm. A bit sticky – some little grape jelly-smeared hand had touched it fairly recently.

She took a look at the picture. There was something about still pictures – Lili always liked to look at the group dynamics, frozen in time. From left to right, Hoshi, looking straight ahead; Malcolm, looking self-satisfied; Phlox, looking a little like he was unsure as to why he was being recognized; Jonathan, proud; T'Pol, calm; Tripp, looking over to the viewer's left; and Travis, wide-eyed and perhaps a tad flirtatious. She followed Tripp's eyes in the picture. He was looking at Hoshi. Ha, you're still thinking of her, Lili thought. And it's been over a year and a half. Still ...

"Mommy! A ship!" Joss yelled, looking out the front window.

Lili wasn't expecting a ship and did not recognize the configuration. She picked up Marie Patrice and opened the front door, "Stay on the porch behind me, Joss. And let me talk," she cautioned.

The ship was shaped a bit like an arrowhead. It was new and shiny and had _USS HG Wells_ painted on the side. It was fairly quiet, and it landed right on top of her garden.

Angrily, she rushed over as the hatch opened, "Who the hell are you, and why are you landing on my garden?!" She was normally more patient than that, but it had been a bad enough day as it was. Now her asparagus wouldn't come up in a few months, and her day lilies were probably toast.

"Oh, oh, sorry," said the man in the ship, familiar and unfamiliar, "Wait, I'll move it. Over there okay?" He pointed to her backyard.

"None of it's okay. But better," she conceded.

"What kind of a ship is this, Mister?" Joss asked, right behind her.

"Go back to the porch," Lili said.

The ship was moved. The man got out, knelt over the garden a few seconds and then strode over.

"My husband will be back any minute now," Lili lied. Doug and Melissa weren't due back until the following day, "So I suggest you leave."

"Don't you know who I am?" the man asked.

Lili looked at him skeptically, "Danson?"

"Daniels," he said.

=/\=

"We got perrazin, we got linfep, we are all set," Doug said, "Could go home early."

"You disliking my company?" Melissa asked.

"Naah," he said, "Just sayin'. We are done early. So we can play a bit more."

=/\=

"Oh yeah," Lili said, shifting Marie Patrice in her arms. Now she was beginning to remember him.

"Can I go see inside your ship?" Joss asked.

"Maybe later," Daniels said.

"I didn't straight replace you on the _Enterprise__," _Lili said, "There was someone in between. And then the Xindi War happened, and I replaced a pastry chef, a saucier and a Sous-chef. And I did most of the stewarding work. But you, you were seen sometimes. You'd disappear with Captain Archer but never seemed to stay long enough for a meal. And now you're here. With a ship I can't recognize. Tell me, what species made that ship?"

"I, uh, you said your husband would be back soon?"

"Yes," she said, still cautious.

"Well, I'd like to wait for him before I explain things. There's a lot to explain," he said.

"We're makin' my nachos," Marie Patrice said.

"Nachos? I love nachos!" Daniels enthused.

"Yeah, huh," Lili said, "You got a first name?"

"Richard."

"So, do I call you Richard, or just Dick?" Lili asked, still a bit peeved.

"Rick, please," he said, "Look, I'm sorry for dropping in like this but this is, it's a bit urgent."

"Urgent? So you barge in and want my husband's military unit to do something and trample my flowers and bother my kids and me and, and ..."

"I'm sorry. And it's not the unit that I want," Rick said.

Lili put Marie Patrice down, "Kids, go wash up."

"But Maaa–aah!" Joss complained, "I wanna see the ship."

"Later," Lili said, "If we're gonna make empanadas, you need clean hands. Help Marie Patrice. Now, Joss."

"Oh, all right," he was a little disappointed but did what he was told.

Once they were gone, Lili asked, "So, look, I'm sorry I was rude. And I shouldn't be rude in front of them. But I don't understand this. Why are you here? _Really_. And don't give me that bull that you need to wait for Doug. Tell me at least a piece of it."

"Mrs. Hayes," Rick said, "you and I didn't know each other. And I didn't know Doug or his counterpart, either."

"Hayes? Counterpart? I am Mrs. Beckett."

"Beckett. Huh. Now that makes sense," he'd have to correct the briefing materials, "And I know all about the other side of the pond," Rick's sleeve moved up slightly, revealing a wrist with a solid band of silver skin and a second solid band of copper skin, closer to the shoulder.

Lili stared. "Unless you've got tats like I do, you're part Calafan. And that's not supposed to be possible. And you're Calafan from both sides of the pond, too. Which is also supposed to be an impossibility."

"Yes," he said, adjusting his sleeve, "The silver is this side, the copper is the other, but you already knew that."

"But humans and Calafans can't interbreed."

"They won't be able to for another two hundred or so years, Mrs. Beckett."

"Wha –?"

"This morning – my morning, right before I came here, it was March twenty-seventh."

"No, it's February fifth. And, March twenty-seventh? That's my, my birthday," Lili said.

"Funny that," Rick said, "But it wasn't 2161. It was 3109."

"I need to sit down. You, uh, that's a thousand years after I was born. It's to the day and everything."

"I don't wanna say anymore," Rick said, "Not right now. Please, just, let's pretend like it's nothing. Because Doug should hear the rest of this and I'd rather not explain it twice. He'll be here soon, right?"

"Uh, no," she said distractedly, "He'll be back tomorrow. A fib – don't want my children to think it's all right to just let an unfamiliar man come in and all," she briefly considered calling Doug but they had agreed to only call if there was some sort of a dire emergency. This was an irregularity, to be sure, but it scarcely qualified as an actual emergency. Better that at least Melissa and Doug could have their full vacation, even if she and Malcolm could not.

"I suppose it's not," he said.

Joss came out of the house and ran over, "All clean!" He showed his hands.

"Is Empy all clean, too?" Lili asked.

"Yes, Mommy. Mister, you staying for dinner?"

"It's okay," Lili said, "But you can't sleep in the house. Can you sleep in your ship?"

"Yeah. No problem. And, thank you. I wasn't coming here to wangle a dinner invitation or anything," he smiled a little at her.

"'Sokay," she said, "I hope you don't mind participating."

"Participating?"

"Yes," They began to walk up the little pathway,

"You get to make your own empanada or two or twelve."

"Huh. I'm not much of a cook," Rick admitted.

"Bachelor?"

"Yes. And I go out a lot," he said, "I can scramble eggs."

"That will not help you here. Now, wash up. You'll be touching food."

=/\=

"See, I told ya it would get me going," Doug said.

"You seem to be able to get going with or without lingerie," Melissa said.

"Well, sure. But it adds some spice."

"You should wear something nicer than boxer shorts," she said.

"You forget I'm an old man. I'll be sixty at the end of the year. I'm still over twice your age."

"Coulda fooled me. It's only the crinkling around the eyes that gives it away."

"I'm going grey, too, yanno."

"I hadn't noticed."

=/\=

"Okay, now, we've got the dough all ready," Lili said, rolling it out on a floured counter, "Now, does everybody have a can?"

The kids and Rick held up tin cans with the ends cut off. Lili noticed Rick's was an old can from pineapple rings. Malcolm's gift, for her and Doug's wedding. _Focus, O'Day, focus!_ She said to herself.

"Joss's is bigger than mine," Marie Patrice complained.

"No, it's not! Maaa-aaahmm!"

"They look the same to me," Rick said, appraising them.

"Thanks. Now, everybody, use the ring and cut out a circle of dough. Okay, good. Now let's put the filling in. Joss, you should add some vegetables to yours. Yes, I mean it. Empy, okay, not so much. You can make a second empanada. If you put too much in, it just oozes out and gets messy. Rick, that's very artistic."

"Ha, it's the yin and the yang of cooked broccoli with ground beef."

"Ground elekai meat," Lili corrected him, "It's the bottom half and it tastes like duck. Right, Ducks?" she asked Joss.

"Aw, Maaa-aaahmm, that's embarrassing."

"Two and a half and already a teenager," Lili said, "Young man, I am probably going to embarrass you a lot in the next several years. So you'd better get used to it."

Joss was about to complain again but instead elbowed Marie Patrice.

"No fighting at the table," Lili said, "Okay, now, we fold over the circle once. And then we use the back of the fork to crimp the edges, see like this? Now, last thing. Put your initials on the top – just poke them out with the tines of the fork – so that we knows who's is who's. Joss, help your sister."

If she put all her initials on, it would have been too long – _CLO'DB_. Lili ended up just poking out _CL_, for _Charlotte Lilienne_. She looked over – _JL_ for _Joss, MP_ for _Marie Patrice_. And _RM_ for _Rick_.

Lili said, "Okay, make as many as you want and I'll preheat the oven. We're not gonna fry these even though that's traditional. I don't have enough oil."

=/\=

"Sir, we have the repolarization protocols down to once every four milliseconds," Malcolm reported, standing in the Ready Room with Tripp and addressing the Captain.

"Good," Jonathan said, "That wave – if we can even call it a wave – is moving and growing. A ship like ours needs to be prepared in case we meet it."

"Cap'n," Tripp said, "All this fancy footwork will drain a lotta power. I hope you don't expect to go anywhere too quickly."

"I don't know what to expect," Jonathan admitted, "And the Vulcan Science Directorate, so far they have no idea where that wave even came from. If strange waves are flying in out of nowhere, then I imagine another one could materialize right on top of our hull next time. Let's get this data over to the _Columbia_. They'll need it as well. Dismissed."

*6

The next day, Melissa and Doug walked up the little walkway, carrying a huge bag together, "And I'm telling you, he's not gonna remember you, Doug."

"I saw him when he was born!"

"Which was, what, nine months ago? His entire lifespan! Hey, did you know there's a ship in your backyard?" she asked.

Joss came running out, "Daddy! Daddy! Didja see Rick's ship?!" he asked excitedly.

"Hey, slugger!" Doug dropped the bag and lifted his elder son up high, "Now, who's Rick?"

Lili came out, with Marie Patrice behind her, followed by a younger woman with auburn hair, holding Doug's younger son.

"You!" said the woman with the auburn hair to Melissa.

"And you!" said Melissa back, hugging her, "I'll see you later," she said quietly, then took her son.

"How you been, Norri?" Doug asked, kissing the redhead on the cheek.

"Quite well. But busy with school. I see you were successful," she said, looking at the bag on the ground.

"Yep. It's heavy. I'll get that," Doug replied, "And who's Rick?"

"That would be me," said Rick, now standing in the doorway, "Mr. Beckett," he came over and was about to extend his hand but Doug hoisted up the bag instead.

"Help me with this," Doug said.

The two men got it into the kitchen. Finally, Doug could look up, "Just a second," he said. Rick busied himself checking out the video display in the hallway.

He found Lili outside, watching Marie Patrice kick the soccer ball around some more, "Ah, there you are," Lili said.

He didn't answer, he just kissed her.

"Ewwww!" Joss complained upon seeing them, then ran back into the house. He ran into the kitchen and saw the bag. Tentatively – for he was unsure as to what, exactly, was inside, he reached in and found fur. He touched it a bit and then realized it was somehow wrong. Backing away, he started to cry and ran back out.

"Furry!" he said between a few sobs.

Doug and Lili came up for air, "What's the matter, love?" she asked, bending down.

"Fur."

"Doug, didn't you secure the bag?"

"I did," he said. He knelt down, "Okay, sport. I wasn't gonna explain this until you were older. Come on and we'll go into the kitchen and we're gonna talk about something. Melissa, you should be a part of this, too."

She followed them in, as did everyone else.

In the kitchen, Lili sat on a stool and put Joss on her knee, "You remember when Daddy said he was going out hunting with Melissa?"

"Y-yes."

"And that's what happens. They took phase bows – you know, the big thing that Daddy has which is heavier than you are? And they went to Lafa XII and they found a herd of perrazin and they shot their bows."

"There's linfep in there, too," Melissa said, "Well, there is."

"Okay, and they also shot at the linfep. And that is what we are having for dinner. And not just tonight. There's enough to save for lots more nights," Lili explained.

"We – it was very quick," Doug said, "We don't shoot at any animal that's a little baby, or a mother. We don't shoot at healthy animals unless they attack us. The animals we go after are the ones that wouldn't survive another season."

"And we make sure that they feel as little pain as possible," Melissa added, "We don't want the animals to hurt any more than the minimum. We don't get any pleasure in seeing them suffer. Do you understand that?"

"I think so," Joss said, "Daddy, you said hunting was fun."

"Well, it is," Doug said, "But the animals are only one part of it. It's being outside, and it's camping, and it's getting away from it all," he shot a glance at Melissa. Joss wouldn't be able to understand that part of things quite yet, "It's a lot of, um, physical activity. Which is fun. And you get dinner out of it. But the actual act of bringing down the animals – that isn't even one-tenth of what happens."

"Your Daddy and Melissa don't get any jolt out of hurting living things," Norri said.

"I wanna make animals all better when I get older," Joss said.

"And you will," Lili said, "But I want you to understand something. When you eat elekai, or perrazin, or linfep, or, or, the market's starting to have chicken – when you eat those things – somebody had to kill an animal. And whether it was Daddy, or Melissa, or the big Calafan man at the market – you know, the guy who gives you olowa candy when you come with me? Whoever it is, somebody has to do it. We don't eat animals that have died of old age, my love."

Joss looked up, "Do you eat animals, Rick?"

"Yeah, I do," he said, "I also eat vegetables. And if you stopped eating animals, the only thing you'd have to eat would be vegetables. And I recall you're not a big fan of them."

"Yeah. Okay," Joss conceded.

"Come on. Why don't you show Rick your room?" Lili suggested.

Rick said, "I do need to ..."

"I know," she said, "But let us have our visit, at least for a little while."

The two of them went into Joss's room.

"What's going on?" Doug asked as they sat down in the living room. Norri and Melissa had Tommy on the couch and were starting to change his diaper.

"Rick is Richard Daniels. You should all hear this. Uh, where's Marie Patrice?" Lili asked.

"She's outside kicking that ball," Melissa said, craning her neck to look.

"Just make sure she doesn't go up by the rise in the back. We don't own that land," Lili said, "Okay. Rick is, he's, there is no good way to say this."

"Spill it," Norri said, "What? I've been editing detective fiction again."

"Rick used to be on the _Enterprise_, before I was there. I was eventually given his old job," Lili said.

"So he's a chef?" Melissa asked.

"Nope. He was a steward. But that's not really what he does. That ship – it's unfamiliar, yes? It's not only not from around here; it's not from around now."

"Huh," Doug said, "Is he giving you some sort of time travel bull?"

"I don't think it's bull," Lili said, "He used to come back on occasion and meet with Archer. Much of this was during the Xindi War but some of it was for a year or so afterwards. I can't say as I know everything that used to happen – God knows I barely knew the direction the ship was moving in half the time – but the ship plus the urgency of the missions that went along with it – to me that adds up to, well, not necessarily time travel but definitely to somehow him being more important than a regular old steward."

"I'll concede the point that he's not just a steward," Norri said, then smiled wide-eyed at Tommy and said, "Look at that big boy!"

"He's not quite walking yet," Melissa said, "And not a word out of him."

"He'll put it together in; I am guessing a month or so. For Joss, everything just suddenly happened when he was about ten months old. For Marie Patrice it was earlier. I guess there's some variation," Doug said.

"The super male makes super babies," Lili smiled, "We have something for him, by the way," she got the gift out from the pantry.

"Look, it's blocks!" Norri said, "I bet you could make a big tower and then smash it all up!"

"We brought stuff, too," Melissa said, "You did bring it, right Norri?"

"Yep. Football for Joss and a kid's first PADD for Marie Patrice," she answered, "They're still in my bag."

"That was really generous of you," Lili said.

"He's more of a baseball guy," Doug said, "But I think he'll be throwing a spiral in no time."

"Oh yeah, Malcolm also left something for Tommy. It's over there," Lili pointed.

Melissa got up, "He totally did not have to do that. For your kids, I can see it. But for mine?" she smiled, opening up the wrapping, "Old fashioned crayons and actual paper."

"There is nothing like paper," Norri said, "Is there, Tommy?" The baby just smiled and cooed at her.

"Where is Malcolm, anyway?" Melissa asked.

"_Enterprise _business," Lili said, voice a little quieter, "We can call him. And I think we should call him about all of this as well. I don't have the specifics yet. Rick didn't want to say until Doug came home. But he needs Doug for something."

"He doesn't have any authority over me," Doug said.

Marie Patrice came in with the ball, "I got it to go so far!"

"That's great!" Lili enthused, "But not over the rise. Go in Joss's room. I bet he'd like to play a bit."

Rick came out, "Can we talk now?"

"No kids," Doug said.

"Here, let's play with those blocks," Norri said, picking up Tommy and the box, "We'll be in Joss's room."

"Wait, I want to involve Malcolm. Please," Lili said. She clicked a Communicator open and got him.

"A good surprise to hear your voice, love," he said.

"Are you busy?" she asked.

"Not too bad. I can talk for a while," he was in quarters as his shift had just ended.

"It's not just us," Lili said, "It's everyone. Listen."

"Okay," Rick said, once that door was closed, "I was born on February third, 3069."

"Riiight," Melissa said.

He smiled, "I know that sounds insane. So let me tell you a story. There are things called chronometric particles. And they are kinda similar to light quanta. You know, photons. Light is both particles, packets, like that. I believe this is a bit before the time in history when you can make torpedoes out of them."

"We had them on the _Defiant," D_oug said, "Other side of the pond."

"We don't have them here on the _Enterprise_," Malcolm interjected, "Sounds like they would prove useful."

"Exactly. But when was the _Defiant_from, Doug?" Rick prompted.

"Some time in the twenty-fourth century. I forget when," he replied.

"Yes. So time is little bits. And those bits are actually composed, in many ways, of decisions. These are not only conscious decisions, but unconscious ones. And even decisions that are outside of consciousness, such as whether it'll rain on a particular day," Rick explained.

"But that's the distinction between universes, too," Lili said, "Right? In this one, we're sitting together the way we are. In another one, Malcolm is physically here. In another, you're sitting on the couch instead of in that chair. In yet another, the dinosaurs never died out."

"Yes. So you can see there is an interrelation in that way as well. Alternative timelines shoot along each universe. In Doug's original universe – the one we've all been referring to as the other side of the pond – the timeline is spiked with extra testosterone, and three times as many males as females, in what we like to call the _Y Chromosome Skew_. But each universe, inevitably, is only supposed to have its one and only timeline. Here, the allies land on Normandy beaches on D-Day. The Renaissance happens. Zefram Cochrane makes first contact on April fifth, 2063. You get the idea. It all vibrates at a twenty-one centimeter radiation band."

"_The music of the spheres_," Malcolm said.

"That's one way of putting it," Rick said.

"If this is quanta, well, light is like that. But light is also like waves, right?" Melissa said.

"Yes. It's also wavelike when there's a lot of it. My ship rides those waves, and makes its own as needed. But – Malcolm, you'll know this by now – there's a wave flying around out there," Rick said.

"Yes, Daniels," Malcolm said, "It's why I was recalled. The wave's incoherent and dangerous to the hull."

"This is a temporal eddy," Rick said, "It's swirling and changing and it's growing."

"A natural phenomenon?" Doug asked.

"No," Rick said, "Artificial. Made by – well, ordered by – Empress Hoshi."

"_Empress_?" Malcolm laughed a little, "She's a bit regal at times but I'd hardly call her an –"

"Empress," Doug said, "Other side of the pond, remember? Counterparts are different – sometimes very, very different."

"Exactly," Rick said, "She wants more ships like the _Defiant._ So she had the wave created – actually, to her, it was a phaser shot of pulsed dark matter vibrating at our frequency – theirs is a bit off, at twenty centimeters. It was shot straight into the thickest concentration of amplifying dishes on Point Abic."

"Point Abic?" Lili asked, "Those are dream amplifiers. What would she want with them?"

"She may not even know about the whole dream thing. They do know that Calafans can now shuttle back and forth so they understand that that would be a place where everything intersects," Rick said, "And the dishes are on both sides of the pond. They shot through and, to them, the shot was lost. This was a test, most likely. But they'll be back, in about five years. And they won't just be testing and they won't just be sending through a few quanta of dark matter."

"_I shot an arrow into the air,  
It fell to earth, I knew not where;  
For, so swiftly it flew, the sight  
Could not follow it in its flight_," Malcolm quoted, "Uh, that's Longfellow."

"What does this have to do with us?" Doug said, "Or, me, to be precise about it?"

"The second time – and we are a bit unclear on the exact date – it's more than just a quickie shot. It's an invasion force."

"Wait, what?" Melissa asked, "You're a time guy. How can you not know precise dates?"

"That wave," Rick said, "It's messing up our readings. Hell, this time is, it's lucky I got here anywhere near when it came in. When did it come in, Lieutenant?"

"The third."

"Happy birthday to **me**," Rick said, shaking his head.

"The invasion, Rick?" Lili prompted.

"Yes. They come in. But four people go out, to the other side of the pond."

"Anybody we know?" Melissa asked.

"Three of them are playing with blocks in the next room," Rick said.

"We'll take them away from here," Lili said, "Leave everything behind."

"No. That won't prevent it," Rick said.

"Why not?" she was panicking just a tiny bit.

"Incoherent time, I'll wager," Malcolm said.

"Right," Rick said, "And it's spilling particles around and not just chronometric ones. The bits and pieces of the two universes are going to start colliding. It's so bad that by the time 2166 rolls around, well, we can't be certain of exact times and dates, although it's highly likely that Lafa II is the place. And then there's ..."

"There's more?" Doug asked.

"Yep. There's another spot with problems. 2178. That one we can hit with far more accuracy. June first."

"Another incursion?" Malcolm asked.

"Partly. The Empress wanted to get to 2378. But the calculations were off, and by a lot. So instead they tossed in more ground troops, but they also picked up troops on their own side. See, that's what I'm thinking for Doug to do."

"Me?"

"Yes. You actually belong on that side, and have the right radiation band to prove it," Rick said, "They're bringing troops in. You go in under that cover, pretend to be joining up. They'll never notice. Bring back The Four."

"The Four?" Melissa asked.

"The three kids," Rick said, "And a fourth child, too."

"Why not just do this during the first invasion? What is that, 2165?" Lili asked.

"2166. And it's the lack of precision that's got us stumped, Mrs. Beckett," Rick said, "It's the most incoherent piece of this whole mess. I send him to, let's say, January first of 2166, and he could easily be sitting around for three months. His being there isn't exactly safe. He should, I would like for him to have a partner with him."

"You should go," Melissa said, "This is your baby, even if it is his kids."

"No. I can't," Rick said, "I have a personal stake in this – I won't deny that – but I've been ordered off this one."

"I haven't even said yes," Doug said. Lili touched his arm, "But these are my children. I love them and don't want them being lost there. It's a horrible, inhospitable place. I don't wish that on anyone."

"Then I'll go," Malcolm volunteered.

"No, that's not what I have in mind," Rick said, "Plus you're needed here. The _Enterprise_ is going to need you – big time – before this is done. Those hull polarization protocols are only the beginning. I will stay in this time period and guide you, Tripp Tucker and Jonathan Archer. It has to be someone who is far less of a threat."

Lili and Melissa looked at each other, "Melissa," Lili finally said, "Sorry, hon, but I'm terrible. I can't pilot – hell, I almost cracked up the car yesterday. And I can't shoot. She's the best choice."

"No," Rick said, "_You_. You are the least threatening of anyone. You can also make reliable nocturnal contact with Calafans and can even be mistaken for one."

Lili rolled up her sleeves, "This is false calloo," she said, referring to the complicated silver scrollwork tattoo on each arm, "Any Calafan paying even the slightest bit of attention would know that I'm a human."

"True. But the Empress won't have a clue. They don't love non-humans there. Calafans are mainly slaves but you could go to work in the galley and you'd mainly be among slaves anyway. If they ask you your name, we can make up a Calafan one for you, or you could even use your human name. They would buy it that you were – sorry, but it's true there – lower class."

"And we just get our kids and this other one, and come back how?" Doug asked.

"I've got temporal tags."

"We tag them like research animals?" Lili asked.

"Not quite. This is the other side of the pond we're talking about. So you need to tag and then send up a signal. This would be a flare of dark matter."

"You said that shooting dark matter into the dishes was causing this," Lili pointed out, "So we shouldn't do that."

"No, it's okay, so long as the flare doesn't go into the dishes. Therefore, you'll need a Calafan's help. Convince one to take the flare over to this side and shoot it off, away from the dishes. He won't even notice – to him, it'll just look like a dud. But I'll know. I'll grab anything with a tag and you'll all be brought – all six of you – to this side of the pond. But in 2166 – I should be able to get more precision by the very act of bringing you over – and then you'll fix that problem as well, by preventing them from crossing over."

"And then from there?" Melissa asked.

"You'll have a second flare. Shoot it off and you're good to go. I'll get you and bring you back here. So, no flares until all of The Four are accounted for, and the two of you are, too, of course," Rick said.

Norri came in, "I missed a lot, eh? They're getting antsy for dinner and presents."

"Let us think about this a bit," Doug said, "Can you barbecue?"

"Okay, I guess," Rick said.

"I'll help you. And you can fill me in while the kids run around in the back," Norri said.

They left with the children.

Lili transferred the call over to their bedroom. In there, she said to Malcolm, "Well, whaddaya think?"

"I think it's insane," he said, "But it's time travel and, by definition, it's a bit of madness. I don't suppose we'd be able to have our usual nighttime contacts."

"Probably only during the two, well, I dunno what to call them. Touchdowns?"

"Oh, it'll be lonely," he said.

"Don't feel obligated to wait," Lili said, "Malcolm, _really_. The second one is seventeen years from now. Don't be, well, insane."

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it," he said.

She took the key out from where the chain had been inside her blouse, "I love you," she said, "And I love my key and I will wear it when we go. It'll dazzle those people on the other side so much that they'll be forced to give me the children back."

He smiled a bit at that, "You shall dazzle them, key or no key. Still, I am pleased to see you wearing it. And the ribbon in your hair! It brings out your lovely eyes."

"You have great eyes, too, yanno," she said, "They're like the deep blue sea."

=/\=

Doug and Melissa both paced.

"Is this safe?" she asked.

"Nope. Not one bit."

"Sheesh. I really should be going instead of her. Calafan contact aside – she's right – I've got better skills. She's not exactly good for combat."

"Do you, uh, do you think it took?"

"What took where?"

"You. Me. Neil. Or have you forgotten?"

"Oh, heh, I have no idea," she said.

"Melissa, if you're already pregnant, then you really can't go," Doug said, "They have medical care but it's monstrous. You stay here," he kissed her, "Be with Norri and the kids. Take them to Ceres. Despite what Daniels says, if we keep them away from here, maybe you can change things."

"So I guess our surprise is shot."

"Surprise?"

"Yeah. We were gonna tell you over dinner. Norri and I put money down on an apartment in Fep City. It's being built as we speak."

"Huh. A pity. Any other time, I'd be thrilled to have all of you closer."

"I love you, Doug. I'm gonna, I'm gonna miss you."

"And I'll miss you, too. You know I love you. But, they're, all three of them? Gawd. What kind of a father would I be if I didn't try to get them back?"

"And someone else's kid, too," Melissa reminded him, "Someone else will be just as scared as you and me and Lili are gonna be, wondering if their little one will ever come home."

"I gotta do this, then. Make sure they all get back."

=/\=

"I wish I were there right now," Malcolm said, "But we're out of transporter range. I would just want to hold you and kiss you and wish you farewell."

"Keep a good thought," Lili said, "I'll be back soon."

She was just about to close the connection when Doug walked in, "Sorry," he said, "But me and Malcolm need to talk a sec. _Alone._"

She left.

"Reed," Doug said, "I'm only gonna say this once."

"Oh?"

"If she comes back, and I don't, well, it's pretty obvious what you'd do. I just want you to know that I know, and I understand. And I want you to. Be with her. Take care of her. And if the kids are back with her, take care of them as well. Guide them. Just, just do that."

"You know I will."

"Oh, and another thing, Reed? If I do come back – we never had this conversation."

Malcolm smiled a tiny bit, "Understood. You'd best prepare yourselves somehow. I'm just a Communicator call away. Reed out."


	3. Chapters 07 to 09

*7

"Sir?"

"Yes, Malcolm?"

"I want you to know," Malcolm said, standing in Jonathan's Ready Room, "I spoke with Daniels today."

"Oh. Is he on the ship?"

"Not yet. I think tomorrow."

"I see. Do you know what it's about?" Jonathan asked.

"It has to do with that wave, sir."

=/\=

Dinner ended, and Lili brought out the Boston cream pie with two candles in it, "It's not only Empy's birthday," she said, "It's also Rick's. In fact, his was only a few days ago."

"Well, sorta," Rick admitted, "It's, um, February third."

"Then it's still closer than Empy's," Joss said.

"But they can both still celebrate together," Doug said.

They sang, and the candles were blown out.

"I don't have a present for you," Rick said to Marie Patrice.

"It's okay," she said seriously, patting his hand which made him laugh, "It's your birfday, too, so you don't need to give any presents."

"That's a reasonable explanation," Norri said, "Why the Boston cream pie?"

"It's where the Red Sox play!" Joss exclaimed.

"Well, they play all over New England. And one of these days," Lili paused for a second, realizing it might not happen at all, "we'll take you to your first game. And it'll be in the original Fenway Park, not in one of the satellite parks, like in New Hampshire and Providence. But – "she smiled a little, "my father's family was from Massachusetts. It's an Indian word. It means, _'Place where they don't pronounce their Rs'_," she joked.

"Can we have tofflin juice?" Joss asked.

"No, you may not. None after noon, remember?" Doug said.

"What's tofflin juice?" Melissa asked.

"It's local. The plant grows fast and tall – almost a half a meter a day under the right conditions," Lili explained, "And its leaves can be ground into flour. But the sap is, well, the human body reacts to it the same way we react to caffeine. So any of it tonight and they'll be dancing 'til dawn."

"Ah. Well then none for you," Melissa said, addressing Tommy.

As if in response to her, he called out, "Ba!"

"Hey! That's new!" Melissa grinned from ear to ear, "Ball? You think he said ball?"

"It might be baby," Rick offered.

"It could be barometric pressure," Doug joked, "My son the meteorologist."

Once the pie had been served, Lili beckoned Doug and they walked outside. The four stars of the Lafa System had set, and the night was cool but comfortable as the stars came out. He put an arm around her, "Look, there's Lafa I," he said, pointing to a large orb.

"That one's easy," she said, "Can you find Lafa IV?"

"The reddish one? There?"

"Yep. That planet doesn't have a true night," she said, "It's within the orbits of the two littler stars, Fep and Ub. So once Lo and Abic have set, Fep and Ub dominate the night sky. It looks all red and orangey and a bit sinister."

"You'll miss it here, won't you?"

"I will. I hope we don't have to stay away too long. I was thinking, Doug, what the hell am I gonna tell my business partner? The restaurant will have to abruptly close, never to reopen. And then if we're successful, I'd've set the events in motion. It wouldn't be impossible to take it back, but I'd rather not have to."

Rick came over, "Hope I'm not intruding. We can do it this way. I have to send you from a transporter pad in my ship. We can set it up, just write notes for Norri and Melissa to send or read. And we'll tell them not to send or read anything until my ship leaves. That will happen when I send you – I'll just send you and depart. That will set in motion what will be the alternate timeline. But for your return, you'll come into the ship and then will just walk out of it, a few minutes later. Delete the messages and you're fine."

"Okay," Doug said.

"I'll start writing," Lili said, "And think of what to say to the kids."

"I can do the same thing," Doug said, "And we'll just say good-night to them tonight like always. And then leave afterwards."

"I don't love it, but it seems most logical," she said.

Back in the house, she typed furiously. First, she wrote a letter to Treve, her business partner, giving him half of her share of the business but retaining the other half for the children's support. A note to Joss's school, lying, explaining they had been called away and the children would be attending school on Ceres instead. Then a note to Yimar, the babysitter, thanking her for everything and telling her that they would be moving suddenly. And then the children. She sighed. She reached into the top drawer of her bureau, amid the lingerie, and found the little turquoise square of fabric that the key had been wrapped in.

She then went over to Tommy's things, "Hope you don't mind me borrowing these," she said. She took a blue crayon and a piece of paper. _Malcolm, you give the best gifts_, she thought to herself.

She began to write.

_Dear Joss and Marie Patrice,_

_We love you more than you will probably ever realize._

_But we must go, and it's because we love you that we have to do this. I wish it did not have to be so. We will be back, and we will not even spend a second not thinking about you and missing you._

_You will both go and live with Melissa, and Norri, and Tommy. And there may be another brother coming. We're not sure. Please mind Norri and Melissa as you would your father and me. They will take care of you, but you need to make it as easy for them as possible. Please try not to fight too much._

_Marie Patrice, this turquoise cloth was part of a present from Malcolm. He will be around as much as he can. Please, both of you listen to him as you would your father._

_Joss, take care of everyone. When Malcolm isn't around, you are the man of the house. I am counting on you and I know you can do this._

_Our love for you goes on forever, even past the end of our lives. Remember that._

_Love,_

_Mom_

*8

Doug had his own letters to write, as Lili busied herself with what was certainly meaningless housework. But it took her mind off things, at least a bit. Rick helped her load the dishes in the sanitizer, but backed away and cringed when he cut his hand on the big knife she'd used to cut the pie.

"Lemme see that," she said when she saw his face.

"No, no," he said, still cringing. There was a little blood, but not enough to make him really react like that.

She looked away for a second to get a bandage but he told her not to bother. And, sure enough, the cut was not only no longer bleeding, she couldn't even find it.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked.

"Stem cell growth accelerator," he explained, "I have certain enhancements that make me well-suited to time travel. That one keeps me out of most hospitals – medical care can be rather primitive at times."

"But you had a lot of pain," she pointed out, "Much more than you should've had."

"That's the price I pay for quick healing – I get all of the pain but compressed into the shorter duration of the injury. It all goes away about ten times or more faster than normal, so I get ten times or more pain than you would."

"Ah. Hmm. Interesting."

=/\=

Doug wrote a letter to the Calafan envoy's office, resigning his commission. Then he wrote a commendation letter for the most promising cadet, Aliwev, recommending that the young Calafan man be promoted to his own job in his stead. And then, he sighed, one for the kids.

_Dear Tommy, Marie Patrice and Joss,_

_Ever since Tommy arrived, it has been a dream of mine for the three of you to get to know each other better and possibly live in the same house. You should know each other as brothers and sister. This was not the way I wanted for this to happen, but I hope that you'll at least become close._

_I hope that you will realize that it shouldn't matter who has which mother. We are all family. Do your best to stay together. Be strong and stay alert. There are a thousand things I could tell you about where you may be going but the biggest one I can tell you is to not show weakness._

_I am very proud of all of you. We will be back as soon as we can._

_Love,_

_Dad_

=/\=

Melissa and Norri put Tommy down for the night. Doug came in, too, and kissed the boy on his forehead, "I can't do this," he whispered, turning away.

"Do your best," Melissa said, "He can't see that you're upset, or else he won't sleep."

Doug composed himself, "G'night," he said, trying to sound upbeat as he gently squeezed the boy's ankle for a second, and then backed off.

"What a big boy you are," Norri said quietly, "A big boy who sleeps through the night."

They closed the door.

=/\=

"Mommy, can we stay up with you?" Marie Patrice asked while Lili bathed her.

"No, you may not. You need to rest," Lili said absently.

"Does Joss get to stay up?"

"No, he does not."

"But I wanna see Rick."

"You'll, um, you'll see him later," Maybe.

=/\=

The kids still shared the same room, although the plan had been that that would change. Well, like their other plans, it was now gone.

"Good night, sport," Doug said to Joss. _Upbeat. Be upbeat_, he kept telling himself.

"Good night, Ducks," Lili said to Joss.

"Maa–ahhm."

"Don't you say that," Lili said, "It's just us and I will call you Ducks if I want to."

"Sleep tight, pretty girl," Doug said to Marie Patrice, "Have good dreams."

She was already settling in by the time Lili got to her, "Rest now," she said to her daughter.

Standing apart, arm in arm, they looked at their children, "Remember, if you can smell and taste in your dreams, it means you're dreaming like a Calafan. And that's very, very special," Lili said, "Dream away."

=/\=

Door closed, they sat in the kitchen with Rick, Melissa and Norri.

"You had mentioned that you had a personal stake in all this," Norri prompted, "What might that be?"

"Huh. It's, well, not embarrassing. Just not the best thing I could have done."

"Oh?" Doug asked.

"I, too, am a Dad," Rick said, "But I don't exactly qualify for Father of the Year."

"What?" asked Lili.

Doug thought for a second, "Jun," he said, "She said that to me once. I was ... distracted ... at the time. But she said you were Jun's father."

"Yep. That's me," Rick said, "And she thinks I'm dead – and needs to keep thinking that. This is why I'm not allowed to go."

"She – who's she?" Melissa asked.

"Empress Hoshi," Lili said, "At least, that's my guess."

"Yep," Rick said, "But in 2178 Jun isn't alone. There are five other kids, with four other fathers," he explained who they were.

"Ha. Every name is meaningful. Even to the Empress – that's interesting," Lili said, "Is she a good mother?"

"She's terrible," Rick said, "At least that was what I observed."

"Me, too," Doug said, "She didn't even remember when Jun was born, let alone care for him. Cutler was his babysitter, until I came here. My departure was a part of Cutler and Tucker leaving there. There must be another sitter. The Empress wouldn't sink to the level of changing dirty diapers or burping anyone."

"Or even breastfeeding," Rick said, "But no matter. There is a sitter, of course. It's Aidan MacKenzie."

"Man, he was totally busted," Doug said.

"MacKenzie? The Tactical guy?" Melissa asked, "The one who hits on every woman he sees?"

"His counterpart, yes," Rick said, "Babysitter is the lowest role on the ship. Once slaves are brought in – which is around 2160 or so – they are technically lower in rank but babysitting is a thankless task on the other side of the pond."

"But 2178, there wouldn't be a need for a sitter, right? You said the youngest one, Izo, is a few months from being born, as of right now," Norri pointed out, "So by then he'd be, what, sixteen?"

"Yep, he'll be a few months from seventeen," Rick said, "But when babysitting stops being diaper changes, it turns into generally acting as the kids' only parent. Aidan's no teacher – the Empress hires one – but he's needed to deal with whatever scrapes they get into. Someone is always gunning for the kids."

"A teacher, eh?" Doug asked, "Then they don't go the normal route, and go off to school at age seven?"

"Not the Empress's children. She realizes that they've got huge targets painted on their backs, so she keeps them close. She's at least conscious enough of her investment in them to protect them that much. But her plan is she knows they'll fight over the succession when she dies. She's just making sure that's as late as possible. Then, it's Survival of the Fittest, so whoever makes it out of the battle for the succession is the one who becomes Emperor."

"Or Empress," Lili said, "You said there was one daughter."

"Yes. And this is not the original history," Rick said, "In the original, the kids cooperate after she dies. My boy," he said, with a slight hint of pride in his voice, "he keeps them together. And that keeps the Empire going for almost another two centuries, which is key to the proper timeline on the other side of the pond."

"And his children?" Melissa asked.

"He can't have any. That was a condition of him being able to stay alive at all," Rick said, "His being created wrought some havoc with the timeline, but we could fix that by assuring he wouldn't have any offspring. The choices were sterilization or death, so you can see which route I chose."

=/\=

He was thirsty, and got up. He wasn't really sure of what the grownups were saying, but it was all very mysterious and seemed both sad and furtive. A glass of water forgotten, Joss stood along to the side, out of the line of sight, and listened, fighting to understand just why the grownups were acting so strangely and why Mom and Dad had been so very subdued when saying good-night.

=/\=

"I think we need to get on my ship and start the real prep work," Rick said, "I know you'd like to linger but that's only gonna hurt more."

"Let me make one last call to Malcolm," Lili said, "Then I'll be ready."

They walked out to the backyard. Unseen, Joss got back into bed.

=/\=

"I'm sorry I woke you," Lili said, as Malcolm sleepily answered.

"It's all right. And apologizing implies you did something wrong. Far from it, Lili-Flower. Do you feel ready?"

"I feel awful. I'm abandoning everything."

"It's for a good cause," he said.

"I truly love you," she said.

"And I love you. I shall miss our nocturnal romps."

"Just that?"

"Not just the physical part, my love. You know this. There have been plenty of occasions when we've mainly just talked. The light that was in your eyes when Marie Patrice first started walking – I shan't forget that."

"It's mundane things a lot of the time," she admitted, "A lot of ordinariness."

"It's the stuff that makes up your life. You have allowed me to be a part of it. That's almost as intimate as holding your body to mine, touching and kissing and looking at all of your, your secret places."

"And yours, too. You've let me into your life, too, Malcolm. And I know that it's not easy for you to do that."

"There was never anyone before who I wanted to open the door for," he said, "We won't be able to talk about _Jane Eyre_," he changed the subject abruptly.

"No, I guess we won't. When I, when I get back. I promise we will then," she said, "I love you so much. I'll make dream contact as soon as I can."

"And I shall be receptive," he touched the Calafan cuff on his left wrist, fingering its complicated scrollwork, "I shall keep this on, always – just in case you are calling. I will listen for you."

=/\=

"And when you come back, it'll look like just a little while from now?" Melissa asked Doug while Norri stood over at the side with Rick.

"Yeah. Right, Rick? It'll be, like, you'll just see him leave this time. And then when we're done, this will play a second time, only you won't realize that. And the difference will be that we will come out of his ship before he departs."

"I love you, you icky boy," she said, "I never loved another man. Never wanted to," she kissed him.

Lili came outside, "I don't know what to wear."

"I'll take care of that," Rick said, "Doug, let's go."

He came up for air, "Take care of her, Norri. And take anything from the house you want," he said, "And you," addressing Melissa, "do a pregnancy test."

"I'd rather wait 'til you got back."

"The kid'll be in High School by then."

"The sticks are in the bathroom, in the top shelf of the cabinet," Lili said, "Take them with you if you want. I won't need them."

=/\=

The inside of the ship was far larger than it appeared from its exterior.

Lili was about to ask about that when Rick said, "It's quantum physics – a little trick whereby the space between electrons and neutrons is changed just a bit. It saves a lotta space."

"Neat," she said, looking around, and then stumbled upon his bedroom. The room was dominated by a king-sized bed with black satin sheets, "Rick? Are you expecting female company?"

He came over and smiled, "Ha, well, I have friends wherever I go."

"You mean a girl in every port," Doug said, "You got kids everywhere, too?"

"No, just the one. They changed the rules because of me. Now we all go in with shots. Which reminds me, I'll give you the shot."

"I'm not planning on being with anyone but her."

"Understood. But she shouldn't get pregnant. And, well, just in case ..."

Lili looked at him, "We may have an open marriage but it doesn't mean we're with just anyone out there. We both only love two people."

"I get it," Rick said, "But still, it's a precaution that should be taken."

"Well, I don't need the shot," Lili said, "It's been ten months since I last had a period and right now I'm feeling a bit PMS-y so I am doubting that I need any more chemical assistance than I already get. Besides, the shot makes me sleepy on the first day."

"We definitely don't want that," Rick said, "Okay, identities. You are going to be obviously known to them," he said to Doug.

"Yeah, I suppose. They knew me as Doug Hayes. But by the time we get there, it'll be twenty years since then. I was fifty-four when I left. Are you gonna make it look like I'm seventy-four? Right now I'm fifty-nine."

"No. We'll – you'll use a different birth date if they ask you, and they will when they process you. Just tack on twenty years."

"_December third, 2122_," Doug said, trying it out for size, "I think that makes me ten years younger than Malcolm."

"Yeah," Lili said, "But you're still older than Melissa. What about me?"

"I got a different idea for you," Rick said, "But let's finish Doug first. You need a different name. And a different rank, as Captains and Lieutenants would be known."

"Can he be a Major?" Lili asked.

"Oh, no," Doug said.

"Yes," Lili said, "You can do him a lot of honor."

"Wanna clue me in?" Rick asked.

"Doug should be known as _Major Jay Douglas Hayes_– his counterpart here," Lili said.

"Step into that guy's life?" Doug asked.

"He would do the same," Lili said, "Become Jay. Take on what he was."

"His birthday was on the fifth. And does this mean I suddenly have a sister, Laura, too?"

"No," Rick said, "Keep it simple. Make it something you won't stumble over. Say you're your own cousin if anyone asks too many questions," he walked over to a replicator and began talking to it, "Period garb. Twenty-second century, early. MACO, mirror universe."

The computer asked, "Rank?"

"Major. Arm patch must read _J__. Hayes_," he answered.

"Accessories?" asked the computer.

"Phase rifle," Doug said, "Small dagger, non-standard issue. Regular issue dagger. Communicator, too."

"Add a PADD, with tough shell designed for combat conditions," Rick added, "Anything else?" he asked them. Doug shook his head, "Replicate," Rick said to the device.

"Me, now, Coach?" Lili asked.

"Yep. I was checking, and it's rare to see a human in a kitchen on a combat ship during this time period. Therefore I think it'd be better to go with Plan B."

"Plan B?" asked Doug.

"She'll be a Calafan. Like I've said, the humans won't know. Keep your head down and stay deferential. Take whatever they dish out."

"They might smack her around," Doug said.

"I'll smack back," Lili said.

"No. Don't. Take it," Rick said, "You're a slave, remember? You keep quiet but you listen to everything."

"A kitchen crew can hear a lot of things," Lili confirmed, "We used to hear all the gossip on the _Enterprise_before everyone else did. This could definitely work. But any Calafans in there will find me out in about five seconds."

"Make friends," Doug said, "You're a lot better at that than I've ever been," he kissed her forehead, "You'll have something in common – hatred of the Empress."

"Use your best judgment," Rick said, "Talk like them and use whatever you know of their language. You'll need a name, something really nonthreatening."

Lili thought for a moment, "Yimar's little brother, his name is Chelben. And that means _faith of the heart._"

"But that's a guy's name," Doug pointed out.

"I can use the _Yi__-_ prefix. It's feminine. It means _student of_. So, Yilben – _student of the heart_."

"Poet?" Rick asked.

"Or cardiologist," Lili said, smiling, "But yeah, it would be accepted by them. I probably wouldn't have to fiddle with my date of birth at all."

"If you do, do the same thing. This is assuming you're found out as a human by someone in authority. So you'd be born _March 27, 2129_," Rick said, "Same year as the Empress."

"I need clothes," she said.

"Period garb. Early twenty-second century. Calafan female," Rick said to the replicator.

"Profession?" asked the computer.

"Food service. Uh, slave," Lili said.

"Accessories?"

"Do I get anything at all?" she asked.

"Plain handkerchief. I think that's it."

Their clothes came out. Lili looked at hers and frowned, "The shirt's too short. What if something splatters?"

"All the women bare their midriffs," Rick said, "You can change in the bedroom."

Lili and Doug went into Rick's bedroom, "This is too much," she said, "I half expect mood lighting or a mirror on the ceiling."

"We never did it on satin sheets," Doug said, kissing her.

"I know. But, we got a mission, my love."

"We can live together, yanno," he said, "I can get okay quarters as a Major. Kick out my roommate. Fix him up with whoever they assign to be your roommate."

She smiled, "I don't suppose it'll be Jennifer again."

"No. She got out when I did," he said, sticking the smaller dagger in his left boot, "I don't think you'll have a lotta choice in the matter."

They walked back into the main area, "Ah, good," Rick said, looking at them, "I think you can keep the hair ribbon."

"I need to keep my hair back. They should be okay with it," Lili said. She put her hand up to her face and her wedding ring flashed a little.

"No wedding rings," Rick said.

"Nuh-uh," Doug said, "This thing doesn't come off until after I'm dead."

"You can't be married," Rick said, "All of the men have to be, at least theoretically, sexually available to the Empress."

"It's good to be the Empress," Lili said.

"I'm still not taking it off," Doug said.

"Wait, can he be widowed?" Lili asked, "You could, uh, say you were married to Charlotte," she said, spinning the tale by using her own rarely-heard first name, "and she could've died in a house fire."

"Like the way your parents went," Doug said.

"Yeah. Like that. And, I can't wear a ring, either. Calafans don't wear wedding rings. But here," she pulled the key out from inside her shirt, "I can put it on this chain. If anyone asks me, I can say it was a gift from a kind mistress or something, I dunno," she unclasped the chain, put her ring on it and handed it to Doug to put it on her.

He did so, "Reed get you that key?"

"Yeah."

"It's pretty nice."

"He said it was 'cause he shouldn't give me a ring."

"Well, he shouldn't. He's been really good about everything," Doug said, "Better than a lotta guys would be. All set."

"Thanks," she smiled at him, "If we can't be married, can we at least live together on the ship?"

"No," Rick said, "But you can meet. The Empress can't be everywhere at once, and her, ahem, observers, are often off doing their own things. There will be a lot of people coming in, new recruits and the like. They would notice if it was official but if a Major grabbed a Calafan woman and molested her, no one would bat an eye."

Lili sighed, "Gawd."

"Sleeve up," Rick said to Doug, then gave him the shot, "You're good to go."

"So, we start now?" Doug asked.

"One more quickie thing. Two, actually. First, I'll put you in for May thirty-first. Give you a chance to get in there before the next day's incursion. The other thing is – and it's part of why I want to give you that kind of lead time – this transport might not all happen today," Rick said.

"A long transport is no fun," Doug said, "When I came over initially, it was a good day or so. I was alone with my thoughts a lot."

"This would be more like a year," Rick said.

"A year in a transporter pattern buffer will kill anyone," Lili said.

"It won't feel like it. It's incoherent time, continuing to rear its ugly head," Rick explained, "You're up, you're down, you're here, you're still in the house. Once it's all resolved, that'll be gone. But until it is, the transport will go back and forth, a bit like a tide. Time's a wave, in part, remember? This is a part of that. It won't feel like a year to you, and probably not to me or to the folks outside or in your house. To them, though, you might not leave in February. It might be July or something like that."

"I'm glad you're the expert and I'm not," Lili said.

"Flares. We need the flares," Doug said.

"Yes!" Rick brought them out. They were small.

"They look like Christmas crackers. Malcolm sent them last year," Lili said, "But these are black; his were red or green or gold."

"They work similarly. All your Calafan friend has to do – and all you have to do, the second time – is break it in half, facing away from the dishes on Point Abic. Nothing will be seen, felt or heard."

"You take one," Doug said, "I'll keep one as well," he placed it into a zippered pocket and secured it.

"Temporal tags," Rick said, handing them each two, "These are tied in with the flares, and will begin emitting a frequency once a flare has gone off. I can interpret it. The Empress and her crew won't know – they'll just see it as background noise."

"These little things?" Lili asked, turning one over in her hand, "Will they be damaged if I put them too close to an oven?"

"No. They'll be fine. Just don't lose them," Rick said.

She placed the little strips, which were maybe eight centimeters long at best, into a pocket in her little shirt, then fastened it with a hook-and-eye closure, "Ready."

"Okay, onto the pad, both of you."

They did as told, and Rick fiddled with controls. He set the dark matter stream to reverse and locked in the coordinates for the dishes on Point Abic, "I have to set this off at the same time I start your transport. Otherwise, you'll just go forward in time but you'll stay on our side of the pond."

"Oh. Okay," Lili said, "This won't hurt, right?"

"Not a bit. Energizing now."

Rick saw them go, kind of, and there was a blur of the shadows of bodies moving back and forth, onto the pad and off it, to one side or another. Checking the clock he saw the days progress and sometimes reverse. Finally he felt able to say that the transport was finished. He checked one last time, "A great little invention, Mr. O'Connor," he said, and then took off, heading for the _Enterprise_'s last-known position.

=/\=

From the ground, Melissa and Norri saw similar incoherence, a parade of Dougs and Lilis and Ricks filing in and out of the ship, backwards and forwards. But at one point, the picture cleared, "It's chilly," Norri said.

Melissa checked her PADD, "It's November."

*9

Rick got the _HG Wells_ close to the _Enterprise_, with the cloak engaged, and then lifted the cloak so that the little time ship could be seen. He hailed the _Enterprise_and Hoshi answered – always a tad rattling for him, given how he'd known her counterpart on the other side of the pond. He checked his records one last time. Anachronisms be damned, he thought to himself. The timeline was all off, and was only going to get worse. He'd deal with Carmen's wrath later.

He docked and was welcomed on, then threw the cloak back over the _Wells_so that any curious eyes would see nothing. In Jonathan's Ready Room, he explained, "I'm here about the wave and about other things, too."

"Oh?" asked the Captain.

"Yes. There's an invasion coming," Rick said, "I need you, Reed and Tucker. You've gotta do more than just change some polarization protocols. You need to reinforce the hull and upgrade the weapons, and the _Columbia_needs to do that as well."

"Wait, what?" Jonathan asked, "What about T'Pol?"

"Yes, involve her, too. Hell, involve everyone. The invasion will be in 2166," Rick said, "But I can only be here for about another week, and then I have to go back to right now but keep an appointment over on Lafa II. You've got five years to get ready. Make the most of them."

=/\=

_May 31st, 2178_

Leonora Digiorno sat in a hot transport. It swayed a little as it moved, a converted pleasure craft reinforced and slow, but durable. It was as safe as one could get, traveling to a damned war zone. She was lucky to get the tickets at all.

On one side of her was a teenaged boy. On the other was a middle-aged woman, a few years older than her. Or younger, perhaps. As for Norri, the lioness's mane had long gone from auburn to an ashy grey but she was, after all, forty-two years of age. She was tired and bored. There were few windows on the transport – it was like being in a freight car.

They were headed to the Lafa System, that godawful place. There was nothing to do on the transport but think about the last time she'd been in the area. But it was hot, and the rocking was making her drowsy, so she slept.

=/\=

Leonora had the same old dream.

It wasn't really a dream, in the sense that dreams are often inventions or reconfigurations of reality. And it wasn't a Calafan-style dream – she had no amplifying metal on her person and no experience in that area anyway.

No. This was a nocturnal vision, to be sure, and she was definitely asleep. But to call it a dream would be to add a fictitious spin to it. For it was no dream – it was a memory – a perfectly preserved, utterly traumatic memory.

And for the previous eleven-plus years, she had relived it.

Every single damned night.

This time was no different.

_It was December twenty-sixth of 2166. Boxing Day._

_It was a fool's errand. They didn't know it at the time, but it was. But Melissa and Malcolm had insisted. All they had wanted to do was attempt to make contact. It had been so long. And the year was nearly over. Perhaps what Rick had said had been incorrect. So they all went to Lafa II. She and Melissa and the kids, in a transport much like the one she was on, and Malcolm via the Enterprise._

_They had had Christmas dinner and even a few modest gifts. The children were growing strong and tall – Joss was eight and was growing like a weed, with six-year-old Tommy trying to follow right behind him. Malcolm, as always, had brought the best presents, even though times were not so good. No one could cook like Lili so the gifts had been food-oriented, with jars of chestnuts, little chocolate bars and delicate little packets of tea in the offing. It had been as festive an occasion as was possible under the circumstances._

_And that night, Melissa and Malcolm had slept in Lili and Doug's old bed, thereby breaking Doug's biggest commandment but, so far as she knew, no other commandments. It was for the purposes of making contact. She'd seen them lying there, sleeping, eyelids twitching furiously as they kept his cuff and her bracelet in direct contact. Their shared dream had seemed troubled but Norri had not known, at the time, just how troubled it truly was._

_But it was the following morning, and she didn't want to wake them. She shut the door quietly and instead woke the children, brushing her hand over her mouth – instead of placing a finger against her lips – to mimic the Calafan sign for staying quiet._

_There had been snow. Most of Lafa II had a climate much like Australia's, but there could be snow on Point Abic, and there was! Instead of breakfast, she gave them each a chocolate bar – diets be damned for one day. She bundled up little bodies and made her way out, taking the old sled out of the shed in the back._

_When they had gotten to Point Abic, it was lively. They weren't the only humans who'd decided to do that. There were the Robinsons, the Montgomerys and the Montez family. She recognized the Kleins and even old Doctor Morgan with his granddaughter. There were a few dozen other families – she didn't know all of the human settlers. But there were lots of children and they were all having a fabulous time. Their sled was a most welcome sight as there were only two other sleds. She walked up and down the rise several times until she was too tired, and ended up telling two older boys that, if they carted the children around a bit, they'd be allowed to take the sled themselves a few times._

_She sat on a small bench and a man came over with a flask, "Want some?" he asked._

_"No," she said, "Too early for me, Dave."_

_They sat and talked – her and Dave Ryan – about mundane things. Davey junior was about to enter kindergarten. Marie Patrice was a young lady of almost seven and was already talking about her little boyfriend, Danny, who was throwing snowballs but just at the big amplifying dishes, not at anyone._

_It was usual parent-y stuff. Nothing remarkable, nothing painful, nothing strange and nothing hurtful. Except for the damned dishes, it was a scene out of freakin' Currier and Ives._

_And then she'd heard it._

_They all had._

_It was a low rumble, and then a whistle, and she had looked up, and the scene began to change, "Look, it's snowing again!" somebody yelled, but they were mistaken because the bits and flakes and streaks of white and grey weren't moving down at all, but sideways, and with no wind whatsoever._

_Alarmed, she had gotten up, and called the children's names._

_But it was by that time much louder, and Dave realized he should find Davey, and began yelling as well, and soon their panic began to spread as other parents called and began running around, while children continued to skip and bounce and play, not understanding that things were about to change radically and not for the better._

_Only one of the children heard her. He came running, five-year-old feet stumbling along in the cold._

_Neil._

_For it had taken, and there was, indeed, a Neil._

_He ran to her, and she gripped him, hard, so hard that he began to struggle, but she held him all the more tightly._

_The swirling incoherence shifted and it got louder._

_And that's when the first shots were fired._

_She ran._

_Leonora was no soldier. A book editor, for gosh's sake! Her fear overcame her, for she knew what was happening, even if no one else did._

_She stopped, then, and turned, for there were other children and surely there was something she could do. But the troops were coming, and there were a lot of them. She ducked behind an olowa tree and crouched down, fairly well smothering Neil in her arms, demanding that he stay quiet even though it was impossible to hear anything in the chaotic din of tramping feet and phaser fire._

_She clicked open her Communicator and just yelled into it, "It's happening!"_

_Shaking cobwebs on the other end, Melissa had just answered, "We'll be there!"_

_But it had taken too long, even though it was only a few minutes._

_The troops continued, and she could see, in silhouette, four small figures go in the opposite direction. They were being drawn, somehow, to go where the troops were coming from. It was three with one more, hanging back a little bit but still following along._

_And that was all she saw of that, for a body suddenly landed near where they were hiding._

_She ran back toward the house and saw Malcolm out of the corner of her eye, "Get to the_

_Enterprise!" he had yelled._

_And she had, and they had sent their own ground troops in as that was the beginning._

_And a few days later, when they could get back to the area to assess damage, the hole was still open, a ragged, gaping maw between universes, and on their side of the pond there were bodies, including Dave Ryan's. And there were missing people as well – at least two dozen children and almost as many adults._

_The _Enterprise_ had dropped her and Melissa and Neil at the nearest Starbase. Melissa had reupped, taking on a three-year tour. And she and Neil had returned, eventually, to Ceres, where they waited for, inevitably, the invasion to get there as well._

=/\=

"Commander?"

"Yes, sir?"

"What brings you here?" he asked.

"Well, Captain Reed, I was wondering. Permission to, to speak freely, sir."

"Of course, Jennifer. Do sit down," he indicated a seat in the Ready Room on the _USS Bluebird_, "Tea?"

"No, thank you. Uh, sir, why are we in the Lafa System? It's, well, it's pretty much a dead zone right now. Isn't it?"

"Mostly," he admitted, "But we are here because, well, because I mean to make a particular type of contact."

"Hmm," she said, "Lili and Doug Beckett, right? They can move into a dream, if I'm remembering correctly."

"Yes. You remembered they had lived here," he fingered the cuff on his left hand, a gesture he made when he was nervous, or troubled, or just pensive.

"Of course," Jennifer said, "Sir?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you, um, this is probably none of my business. But, there are plenty of places in the fighting where we probably really should be. This, it seems almost a desperate thing to do."

"Quite," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers and changing positions. For the past four years, he'd rarely been fully physically comfortable, "It's, just, it's something to do for people you, well, care about."

"Are you in love with her?"

"Commander, you are my First Officer. And you are an exemplary one. But I scarcely think that discussing my personal life is of aid to this ship."

"It's not," she said, "I just, I want to believe that someone believes in love, still," Jennifer said.

"It hasn't been easy for you. You could have a command at this point, I'll wager."

"I have no ambitions, sir. Not since Frank and the children were killed. Not since anything, really," Jennifer stated blankly.

"I have few myself. I'm only in command of this vessel because, well, no one has more experience these days. What I wouldn't give to have Archer or T'Pol to lean on and ask questions of. But that's no longer possible. At least, I can, well, I can see a little light, maybe. The last time, it didn't work. There was no contact. I have to hope that this time it will truly happen," His eyes were far away, looking out the window of the _Bluebird_.

"You still believe in love, Captain," she said.

"There's nothing like it," he said softly.

=/\=

**The lines stretched, long, a double line from the processing area to God knows where.**

**And Doug and Lili were on two separate lines.**

**They'd started on the same one, but human soldiers took one look at Lili and sneered at her, "Aliens over there!" one of them had said gruffly, pointing to a longer line.**

**She had done as she was told, and then the soldiers began to bother Doug, "Alien tail, eh? Whadda they have that a good human chick doesn't?"**

**"Well, there's the Orion girls," Another soldier had pointed out, "They can do lots of things."**

**"Andorians, too," said another, "Get the antennae waving and you're in business. And they are really dark blue down there. Know what I'm sayin'?" And they had laughed as Doug had stood there, at attention, thinking about anything but that.**

**He had gotten to the front of his line first. First they scanned him with a wand, "Twenty centimeter radiation band," said one clerk to another, "Pass."**

**He'd gone to a second station and given his fake name and date of birth**

**, _Jay Hayes, December third, 2122_. There were three teenaged boys, all partly of Asian extraction, "A Major, eh?" asked the tall one, "Where'd you last see combat?"**

**"Uh, Denobula. And Andoria," Doug said.**

**"Commanding officer there?"**

**"Donnelly," he said. That had, at one point in time, been true, but a good five plus decades before.**

**"Hmm," said another teen, "There's a slight bit of familiarity I'm sensing.**

**_Déjà vu_, maybe. Specialty?"**

**"I have a common last name. Lots of my family is military. I can mold raw recruits," said Doug. That much was true. He positioned himself so he could look back at the other line. Lili was maybe sixteen places back, but it was getting dark.**

**"Pay is standard," said a seated teen, "Thumb print here. And, here."**

**"We need you to whip recruits into shape," said the second teen, who seemed older than the other two, an old man of close to twenty-one, "If you don't, you know what will happen."**

**"Yes. You'll dump me on the next rock," Doug said.**

**They let him onto the next shuttle.**

=/\=

**Lili had a different kind of luck.**

**She stood behind a Xindi sloth woman who looked back at her nervously, "What's the matter?" Lili had finally asked quietly.**

**"You are a soldier's property," The Xindi had said, "They came in my village and raped and burned."**

**"Mine, too," Lili said, "But that one has been a good, uh, master."**

**"You're the Empress's property now," said the Xindi.**

**Once they were closer to the front of the line, Lili could hear two boys talking. One was of part Asian and part African extraction. He said, "It's the twins' birthday tomorrow."**

**"You get the girls?" asked the other kid.**

**"Sure I did. Might make a man outta Arashi yet," he said.**

**"And you, too, Izo," Joked the other kid.**

**"I am counting on that," Izo said, grinning, "Maybe even DR."**

**"That shrimp! Ha!" laughed the other kid, "I think when even hookers won't do it with you, it means you're kinda ugly."**

**"Too bad the food'll stink," said Izo.**

**Lili recognized that clue. She cut the line.**

**"Hey!" yelled the Xindi.**

**"Sirs! Sirs!" Lili called, "I can, I can cook good meals. Nutritious and flavorful! I am a trained che- uh, cook. Can make all kinds of human specialties."**

**"Riiiiight. Get back in line, alien," Sneered the second boy, tossing brown hair out of his face.**

**"Tom, really," Izo said, "this could be fun," Lili's eyes widened when she heard that name.**

**"Fun?"**

**"Sure. We let the alien cook. And we'll feed it to Teacher first. If it's good, then we get a good meal out of the whole thing. If it's poisoned, then we won't have to take our History test."**

**"Heh, yeah, Izo," said Tom, "Pity she's ancient."**

**"Really, you set your sights too low," Izo said, "Don't bother with the kitchen help. Orions. Trust me on this one. Orions for doing it and someone upper class for, you know, more permanent stuff."**

**"Like your sister?"**

**"Even Takara's not gonna marry more than one of ya," Izo said, "But she might have fun with ya."**

**A taller, older man came over, "The line stopped moving," he said.**

**"Sir, I can cook good foods!" Lili repeated. Maybe the guy was someone in a position of authority.**

**"Did I ask you?" he said, and turned, and she recognized him.**

**Masterson, he was Masterson.**

**"Well, why isn't the line moving, Tom?"**

**"Sorry, Chip. We were thinking, if this alien really can cook, the Empress might like it."**

**"And if the alien can't, then she and Travis have someone new to torture. Huh. Could be another use, too. Slave!"**

**"Yes, sir?"**

**"I need food for a training table, for human athletes. Can you prepare that?"**

**'Yes. You'll need protein for muscles, carbohydrates for energy, and fat for warmth and flavor and to burn when carbohydrate stores have run out. Roast meats and, and whole grains are best, with vegetables, of course –**

**these are good for all kinds of athletes."**

**"Vegetables. Ha, we haven't had fresh ones in years," Chip said.**

**"There are, there are native plants, sir. They are mostly good for human consumption."**

**"How do you know?"**

**"I, I lived here, sir, in the countryside, with a human mistress and her, her soldier son. But she has recently died, and so I am here looking for some work," Lili said.**

**"You don't belong to that mistress or that master anymore. You belong to the Empress now."**

**"I understand, sir," Lili bowed her head, "May I ask what the sport is that the athletes will be playing? That will help me to adjust the proportions properly for, for optimal performance. Performance can be, it can be enhanced. And that can lead to more wins, sir."**

**"Baseball," he said.**


	4. Chapters 09 to 12

*10

**They were crowded into a small ship, and docked with the **_Defiant_**. ****And then there was another round of processing for Lili and the Xindi and the remainder of the alien line.**

**There was a wand passed over her, and the clerk holding it yelled, "Twenty-one!"**

**Two guards grabbed her until yet another part-Asian teenaged boy came over, "That one's a Calafan, you idiots," he had said, "The silver ones are from the other side of the pond. The copper ones are from here. By definition, she's on the twenty-one centimeter radiation band. You don't scan the Calafans because we allow them to shuttle back and forth. Just the others."**

**"Yes, Lefty," Had said one of the clerks, as the guards dropped her arms. She looked behind her and the Xindi sloth woman was scanned, and found to be a twenty-one as well. She wasn't so lucky, and was shot by a guard at close range. Without so much as a shriek, she collapsed and died in a matter of milliseconds.**

**Lili turned away.**

**"Name," Another clerk demanded.**

**"Uh, Yilben," she said.**

**"Age."**

**"Sixty-nine," Well, not quite. Not even close – she was really fifty-two, but with her hair and the sinuous false calloo tattoos on her arms, she could definitely pass for an older Calafan.**

**"We have any open bunks?" asked a clerk.**

**"Yes. Teacher doesn't have a roommate. You better not mind rooming with an alky," it was Lefty again.**

**"N-no, sir."**

**"B deck, room 116," said the clerk, and she was permitted onto the ship.**

=/\=

**Doug was also scanned – for him, it was his second time.**

**"Twenty," said the clerk on his line, which was shorter, "Pass."**

**"These are amazing," Another clerk said, turning the wand over in his hands, "Just three settings. Twenty for anyone who belongs here, twenty-one for anyone from the other side, and twenty and a half for the cross-breeds the Empress adopted over ten years ago. It's Stoney's great invention."**

**"Cross-breeds?" Doug asked.**

**"Three more kids. You don't pay attention to the news enough, Major. Their exploits are in the rags every day, it seems. Empy's all over the fashion pages, Joss's batting average, that kinda thing," said the clerk.**

**"Oh. I pay attention to my recruits," Doug said.**

**"You'd better. You'll be bunking with them. Barracks are on C deck."**

**"Understood."**

**He walked along and cringed a little, remembering how much he had hated the**

**_Defiant_, and how the starship hallways were a source of paranoia. There was always someone out to knife you. As a Major, he wasn't as attractive a target as when he'd been a Lieutenant Commander. And for Lili, he knew that no one would be out to knife a slave. But she wasn't out of the woods – he knew that anyone could, potentially, want to molest her. And he wasn't exactly safe as a kitten, either.**

**"Hayes!"**

**He turned around, and there she was.**

**Older, to be sure. Forty-nine, and the years had not been kind, but over two decades of despotic rule – not to mention five pregnancies in rapid succession – will do that to a gal, even one as captivating as Empress Hoshi Sato, "How the hell did you escape death?" She had a phase pistol pointed at him.**

**"Empress?" Play dumb, he said to himself, "My, my name is Jay Hayes. And we haven't met before. I haven't had the, the honor and the privilege. Until now."**

**"Oh?" she asked. She came closer, "Very interesting. A little greyer, a lower rank, yes. But otherwise, I could swear you were Doug Hayes. And I don't exactly have fond memories of him."**

**"I, oh, Empress. That was, that must have been my, my cousin. People say I look a little like him. But I don't see it. He died a good twenty years ago. More, I think."**

**"He took out this ship's Transporter Room at the same time. Killed one of my security officers, too."**

**"Se-security officer?" Doug knew about the Transporter Room. When you set off the kinds of charges he had set off when departing, a room like that was bound to be destroyed. But a security officer? The room had been abandoned, so far as he had known. He had not intended to kill anyone by leaving – just disable the Transporter Room, and keep the Empress and her lackeys from following him, Tucker and Cutler out. He harbored no love for the Empress but murder had not been on his mind – not that time.**

**"Haddon. I said her name was Haddon," The Empress snarled.**

**"Oh. Well, that's unfortunate. And with so few women on board," he had not meant to cause Haddon's death. She'd saved his own life not one week earlier. But it had been done. He'd deal with how that made him feel some other time. Deb Haddon.**

**"You interested in any women aside from me?" she asked, phase pistol now pointed lower.**

**"N-no. Of course not. Just they are good for, for babysitting purposes and the like."**

**"I see," she sheathed the weapon, "I got someone for that already."**

**"Oh, good," he said, wedding ring flashing very slightly when he moved his hand.**

**"Married?" she asked, "I don't allow married men on the ship."**

**"Widowed, Empress," he said.**

**"Good," she looked him up and down, "Maybe I can test you out. I test out all the ... equipment."**

**"Uh, yes, Empress," he said, gulping.**

=/\=

**Lili found the room. At least she'd only have one roommate, but it was a tiny place. Rooms had been divided and then subdivided again, in order to cram in the maximum number of people onto the ship. There was a woman in there. She was clearly a lot closer to the age Lili had claimed to be than Lili really was. Dull grey tightly kinked hair was going white, and duller brown eyes were rheumy and had lost their fire. She had the slightest of gaps between her front teeth and her skin, which had probably been a gorgeous mahogany color at one point, was going ashy. The years had not been kind to her, either. She had a bottle of synthale in her hand and offered it to Lili as a gesture of friendship. Lili waved it away so the woman took a quick pull off the bottle before speaking.**

**"I'm Susan Cheshire," she slurred, "Kids' teacher and resident drunk."**

**"Yi-Yilben," Lili said, "I cook. They told me I could sleep here."**

**"Sure," Susan said, "Over there. You cook, uh? They'll have me taste it first. Make sure it's not poisoned. Don't poison me."**

**"Of course not," Lili said, "Can you take me to the kitchen?"**

**"Sure," Susan pulled on the bottle one last time, and they left the room.**

=/\=

**Doug found his own place, and then set out to find Lili. The galley – that would be the best place to look. He didn't really have a plan in his head yet, but he figured he had two things to do – find her and find the kids. Batting average, fashion pages – well, at least they were being treated all right. Maybe.**

**He got himself into a different hallway when he saw the two of them walking together. That made him pause.**

**Lili looked up when she saw him, but so did Susan.**

**"Soldier boy," Susan said, swaying a little.**

**"Ma'am?" he asked.**

**"You. Soldier boy," she said again, "You're him. You left me."**

**"Uh, ma'am, I don't know what you're, you're talking about," he said. He glanced over at Lili who looked back blankly. She had no idea.**

**But he knew. It had been in 2135. Titania. And she had been a schoolteacher, then, too. And an alcoholic, already, but she had had it a lot more together. And she was right about one thing – he had been the one to do the leaving.**

**"Susan!" Lili said brightly, "Let's go to the galley. We can go back to B deck later, yes?"**

**"Uh, sure," Susan said, "Soldier boy, it was a long time ago."**

**"Ma'am, you might mean my cousin. People say I look like him, but I don't see it."**

**"Like you said, it was a long time ago," Lili said, steering Susan away.**

**Doug saw a recruit. This would be a good opportunity. He said, loud enough for Lili to hear, "I hear the barracks are on C deck."**

**"Yes, sir. I'll show you."**

=/\=

**The galley kitchen was crowded and messy, the most disorganized kitchen that Lili had ever seen. When Susan dropped her off and slithered away, she was able to look around. There was a Xindi humanoid woman and two Calafans. The Xindi approached her, "I am Rellie," she said, "Start by loading the sanitizer."**

**A brown shape ran by, tiny, a blur of fur, and brushed against Lili's foot. She jumped a bit.**

**"Mice," said Rellie.**

**The Calafans approached, a silver man and a copper woman. The woman came over, "You are not Calafan," she said quietly, "False calloo does not fool us. Are you a saboteur?"**

**"N-no. I am a Calafan. Yilben. I am a cook," Lili brushed her mouth with her hand to gesture for quiet.**

**"Nice try," said the copper Calafan, "You even know a word or a gesture or two."**

**The silver man came over and flicked his finger twice at her, "Human," he said softly, "You want what we want?"**

**"And, and what would that be?" Lili asked.**

**"What all slaves want, and what all Calafans want. You are a twenty-one, I bet," he said, "Nice cover, pretending to be one of us. They are too stupid, they will not check."**

**"Right now I am here to cook," Lili said, "For athletes. And for the Empress."**

**"And her brats," said the copper woman, "All ten of them."**

**"Nine," Corrected the man, "The slight one was not adopted. Runt of the litter," he sniffed, "I am Aliwev. You are not named Yilben, I am sure. But say what you wish."**

**"Polloria," said the copper woman.**

**Lili knew the name but said nothing. If it was who she thought it was – Polloria had conspired to hurt her, back in the day. Polloria had wanted her dead, and Yimar's mother and probably anyone else who had stood in her way. But it was all turned upside-down anyway. Maybe, just maybe, it was someone else?**

"Yes, _delicate serving girl of Lo_**," ****said Aliwev, translating her name, "Never thought you'd really be a serving girl, eh?"**

**"Better than when I was a prisoner," Polloria replied, "And then there's you, oh _master of music_. The music of the pots and pans, and the tea kettle. Tell me, what kinds of symphonies can you play with a whisk while you dodge the mice?"**

**Another little packet of fur raced by. This time, it was a greyish white one. Lili shuddered, "Those mice will have to go. Isn't there a way of exterminating them?"**

**"Controlling their population, yes," Aliwev said, "Go to Sick Bay and bring back the snake."**

=/\=

**Lili headed out to Sick Bay.**

**The doctor was in there, mixing up something or other, "I have no treatments for slaves," he said. A patch on his arm said Morgan.**

**"Sir, I, I come from the galley. I was told I could borrow the snake to get rid of the mice."**

**"Ah. Well, first, you must do something for me," he looked her over, "Huh. Not that. Here," he put her in front of the animals' cages, "Clean these out."**

**"Sir, I must handle food. This would not be sanitary."**

**"It'll probably make it taste better," he said, "Now clean."**

=/\=

**The slop they had to feed the common folk with was awful. They put it together as well as they could, but there was really nothing that anyone could do with slop. Vats of it were set up in the Mess Hall and everyone could feed themselves. At least it was hot.**

**The Empress and her family, of course, ate better. Soldiers came in – not Doug, Lili was disappointed to see – and they had stacks and stacks of slaughtered linfep. The four of them skinned the linfep and set aside whatever fat they could get off the tiny bodies. The meat was thrown into a stewpot and salted water was added. The fat was added to the squeezings from vegetable paste tubes and fried up, then mixed in with the stew. It wasn't gourmet, but it would probably work.**

**"You three will serve tonight. Show the new girl," said Rellie. She'd heard what the Calafans had said to Lili but kept quiet. She wanted the same thing that they did – to get away, and be anywhere but where they were. But at least, in the meantime, her plan was to not be beaten for serving a bad meal. This meal was a risky one as the new cook was completely unknown. She'd hang back and might avoid the Empress's wrath if things were not edible.**

**They took the food to the Observation Lounge. There were chairs for fifteen people. The Empress was already seated, with her five sons. Lili saw Tom – he had to be Tommy Madden, she figured. But he didn't recognize her. Better that way, perhaps, as a reunion in front of the Empress would be a very bad idea. Chip Masterson was seated near one of the boys, who resembled him. Lefty – that one had to be one of Chip's kids. Then on either side of the Empress, were Aidan MacKenzie and Travis Mayweather. Travis was next to a boy who was half-Asian and half-African – Izo, his name was Izo, she recalled. And Aidan was next to a tall kid. She hadn't caught his name but he was obviously Aidan's own. In the back was Susan, in an obvious place of dishonor. Four empty spaces – the three other kids, she hoped – Joss, Marie Patrice and someone else, plus the Empress's daughter.**

**A slight, blonde boy came in, with bad posture and a certain degree of fear in his eyes. She looked at him as she set the table. He was smaller than the others, even smaller than Tom, and didn't look like anyone. He found himself a seat near the back, next to Susan. One of the kids – Arashi, she thought, said to him, "Get outta my face, DR."**

**Then came the two girls. They were easy to spot, as all the boys looked up, even DR. A half-Asian girl, with hair so long she could sit on it, held back with a jeweled brooch. The tiniest of grey miniskirts and a wide black patent leather belt – the lower part of the skirt just barely hit below the underside of the belt, and it all hit at high-thigh. Almost meeting the skirt were opaque black stockings with a lacy gripping band at the top of each and then just a hint of flesh just above. Completing the ensemble were high-heeled Mary Jane shoes and a tiny, midriff-baring white sailor blouse. The whole outfit was**

**an exaggeration of a schoolgirl's outfit as imagined by a pedophile.**

**The other had blonde curly hair and blue eyes – no, bluish-greenish-greyish eyes – and was a little shorter than the other. She, too, was in a mini, but her stockings were leopard print and her blouse was fire engine red. Lili couldn't help but to stare, and the boy she was standing near finally pushed her to get her to continue setting the table, "Empy!" yelled the tall kid next to MacKenzie, "Come sit here."**

**Empy looked over and smiled just a tiny bit, then shook her head, and sat down next to the eldest of the Empress's sons, "Jun," she said, smiling at him.**

**So that's what you've done to my daughter, Lili thought.**

**"Slave, serve," The Empress commanded.**

**"There's an empty seat, Empress."**

**"We won't wait for the big athlete. Serve. Now."**

**"Yes, Empress."**

**"Empress, we have the exhibition game tomorrow," Chip ventured.**

**"We'll be playing the Ganymede Hunters," said the tall kid.**

**"No, no, serve the teacher first," The Empress commanded.**

**"Oh, sorry," Lili ladled out stew for Susan and everyone turned to watch Susan taste it.**

**"It's pretty good," Susan said, more sober than she'd been before, "Better than the usual," she whispered to Lili, "Serve the Empress next."**

**Lili bowed her head and did as she was told, serving them all in what she figured was probably rank order – the Empress, Mayweather, then Chip, but she was corrected, and started serving the children next, in age order. First the Empress's own children, then the adopted ones. Then she was ordered away from DR and to serve Chip, then Aidan. Finally, she served DR, last. He quietly thanked her. None of the others had. The last place – Joss's, obviously – remained unfilled throughout the meal.**

**"So the Hunters are going to be an interesting matchup," Chip said, "We should have good viewership on the broadcast."**

**"Bets are coming in," Arashi said, between spoonfuls, "No one wants to bet against us, the Conquistadors, of course, so the interesting thing is the point spread."**

**"We can get extra security detail on the collections," Jun pointed out, "Seconds," he said.**

**"Yes, yes, of course, sir," Lili complied.**

**"Tell me about today's, heh, volunteers," The Empress said, "I saw someone I thought I knew. But, too young."**

**"There are always recruits pouring in," said Lefty, "Looks like we got a Major to take the place of the old Drill Sergeant that the recruits offed last week."**

**"Plus the new cook," Izo said, "Seconds."**

**"Yes, sir."**

**"Empress, permission to borrow the new cook for the training table foods," Chip said, "Keep this one off slop detail."**

**"We'll try that out," The Empress said, "Travis, take the men out hunting again. Bring back something bigger than this. I don't want stew twice in a row."**

**"Empress, if I may," Lili ventured, "On Lafa XII, there are perrazin. They are good game, taste a bit like a cross between beef and pork. Or there is elekai here on Lafa II, but they are large and would require several men to be brought down."**

**"Which one is which planet?" Aidan asked, "The numbering system is all confused."**

**"Usually, a planet's number is the number of planets it is from a star system's sun," Susan said, "Such as our planet would be called Terra III if it were an alien world."**

**"It's just Terra," Travis said.**

**"Yes, of course, sir. Well, here, because there are four suns, the planets are all over the place. They, there is one, Lafa I, which is within the orbits of the three smaller stars. But Lafa II, which is what we are orbiting, is outside all four stellar orbits. So the numbers stand for the size of the planets, in order from largest to smallest. It goes up to twelve," Susan explained.**

**"This is what you get when you ask for an astronomy lesson," Izo whined, "Will that be on the test?"**

**"No," Susan said, "The test will just be history."**

**"It's our own history that's most interesting," Tom said, "Why can't we study that?"**

**"Because you already know it," Susan said.**

**"Eleven and a half years ago," The Empress said, "We went in and you came out. Drawn here for some reason – probably your twenty and a half band made you do it, I dunno. Science bores me. Three more heirs for me," she smiled.**

**"And DR," Arashi said.**

**"Someone's got to be the court jester," Jun said, "After all, look at Aidan."**

**He'd stayed quiet through most of the meal, "I am here to look after you, Jun. After all of you," Aidan said quietly.**

**"And pretty soon we won't need you. And then where will you go, you old goat?" Takara asked, "And quit leering at me and Empy. I know you do, so don't even try to deny it."**

**"Oh, honestly, Aidan!" The Empress said, "Lemme give you something else to think about. Travis, c'mon. Aidan, yes, you. Get up. Now."**

**The three of them left, and the girls giggled.**

**"Which end do you think Aidan'll get?" Izo asked.**

**"Whadda you think?" Lefty asked, and they laughed, "Hey, we'll be eighteen tomorrow, Takara," he said.**

**"Yep," she smiled, "You better have a cake for us, slave."**

**"Yes, of course," Lili said, clearing the plates. That would be tougher to fake than a stew.**

=/\=

**She left with a cart of dirty dishes while Polloria and Aliwev cleaned up some more.**

**"Just walk, don't turn," it was Doug's voice, walking next to her.**

**"They have a game tomorrow. And a birthday party. I'll be busy, and they'll send hunters out to get perrazin and elekai. When can I see you?"**

**"Not tonight," he said, "Too many people watching. Tomorrow. After the birthday party. There's a lab on E deck. No one seems to be using it; it's dusty in there. If anyone sees us going in there, scream and cringe like I'm hurting you."**

**Lili gulped.**

**"And make my men more meat, slave," he said louder, as troops filed by.**

**"Yes, sir," she said, looking down, "I saw Marie Patrice and Tommy," she said quietly, "The other kid, too, his name is DR and they don't treat him well at all. He's a little thing, maybe fifteen. He's very awkward – like the one thing that doesn't belong with the set."**

**"What about Joss?" he asked, "And make it taste better!" he commanded more loudly.**

**"Yes, sir," she said. She dropped the volume of her voice considerably, "I haven't seen Joss. He didn't show up for dinner."**

**"He's almost twenty by now, I think. Maybe he has his own money, and goes out, or sees a girl," Doug offered, "He plays baseball. Pro, maybe. Someone said his batting average is a news story."**

**"It might just be because he's the Empress's own. You know, like the exploits of any heir to the throne would be newsworthy," she said.**

**"Here," Doug said, opening the door to the galley.**

**Lili glanced around, "The coast is clear," he shut the door and they kissed, "This place is awful," she said.**

**"Better with you here," he said, "But the faster we get out, the better. You can see what it can do to the kids. It's very easy to fall into that mode."**

**Rellie was coming over.**

**"You'd better leave," Lili said, "See you tomorrow."**

**"I love you," he whispered. She nodded slightly.**

**"My former master," she explained to Rellie, "He wants me to launder his uniform."**

**"Oh. I take it the meal was acceptable."**

**"Apparently so. I need to make a cake," Lili said.**

**"A cake?" Rellie asked.**

**"Yes. Where is the flour?"**

**"Here."**

**"Eggs?"**

**Rellie gave her packages of powdered eggs.**

**"Shortening?"**

**"Just meat drippings."**

**"Hmm. That'll have to do. Where is the sugar?"**

**"There is none."**

**"Honey?"**

**"None."**

**"What about jam?" Lili asked.**

**Rellie pointed to a dusty collection of jars, "I have to clean up. Find the remainder yourself."**

**Lili took the jars off the shelf and dusted them off. She about jumped out of her skin when she saw that one of them was an unopened jar of**

**_Fortnum & Mason _orange marmalade.**

**"You ransacked my house," she said to herself softly, and preheated the oven.**

*11

**He kissed her again, and she kissed back, but then pushed him back a little.**

**"Huh?" he asked.**

**"Look, Chip, I'm glad she's not bothering you tonight, for once," said Lucy, "but I gotta tell you. Something's happening and it's making me nervous."**

**"Oh? Tell old Doc Masterson what's the matter."**

**"I can tell that the passageway is closing. The membrane that bridges both sides of the pond, it's shrinking."**

**He gulped, "You're right to be nervous. That is not good. She's gonna blame us for that."**

**"That's exactly what I was thinking."**

**"What do you wanna do about it?" he asked. Desire gone, they had to deal with this problem first.**

**"I was thinking – we can shoot another dark matter stream in. Maybe tomorrow after your big game, Coach."**

**"Heh. That's been taking a lot of my time, and I'm sorry about that. It's taken time away from us."**

**"Well, I can't complain too much – at least she stays away when she thinks you're really working hard. It's important to her."**

**"Well, she wants Joss to be the big man. Kira, too."**

**"Kirin," Lucy corrected him.**

**"The giraffe – dumb to call yourself after an extinct animal. But, yeah, she wants them to be big there. I think she's coming to the conclusion that they can't all run things after she's gone. Or maybe, well, she probably just wants to control every aspect of our lives. Our sex lives, our diets, our sports, our wars, our money, and our missions. You name the pie; she's got her fingers in it," Chip sighed.**

**"She's not in our thoughts, or in our dreams."**

**"If she can figure out how to be, she will."**

=/\=

Malcolm saw, it, too, the closing up of the septum, "Commander Ramirez?" he buzzed from his Ready Room.

"Yes?" Jennifer answered.

"Come in here a moment."

She was prompt, as always. Truly exemplary – pity it was under such vile circumstances, "Have you been monitoring the gap on Lafa II? The one where passage between our universe and the mirror one is possible?"

"Yes, of course. It's closing – and the rate seems to be accelerating."

"How long until it's completely closed up?" he asked, fingering the cuff.

"By tomorrow, I think," she said.

"Thank you."

=/\=

"**So we're in agreement?" he asked.**

**"Yes. Once the game's over, I'll fire off another shot. We'll tell her our story. She should agree to that. You wanna call her, or should I?"**

**"I'll do it," Chip said, "But stay here. Fix your hair a little. We'll pretend like we've been working."**

**She complied, "Ready."**

**"All right. Masterson to Empress Sato."**

**It took a few tries, but they got her. The visual was what he'd expected – Aidan on one side, the Empress in the middle, and Travis on the other. A lamp had been knocked over, but at least she was covering herself, "What the hell do you want?" she demanded as her greeting.**

**"Empress!" Lucy said chirpily, "We've done some calculations."**

**"Can't this wait? Science is so dull."**

**"Yes, understood. But we're seeing that there is an excellent opportunity to, to send another dark matter pulse beam through," Chip said quickly.**

**"Which will do what?" The Empress demanded, "And be quick about it. I got a couple of jobs ... heh ... to do."**

**"Yes, yes, of course!" Lucy said. Act positive, act positive, she kept saying to herself, "We feel that the pulse could propel us to, to 2378. Which would hit the time period for the**

**_Defiant _rather neatly."**

**"We could get more ships like the**

**_Defiant," _Travis said.**

**"Travis, I am working!" The Empress seethed.**

**"Our thought was, uh, spare parts, spare ships and spare troops," Chip said, "Plus they'll be thrilled to see us, I'm sure. I have no doubt that you are, uh, will be, a legendary Empress throughout time,"**

**_Okay, don't lay it on too thick and heavy, Masterson_, he said to himself.**

**"You sure it'll work?" Aidan asked, and then started nuzzling the Empress's neck.**

**"Please ... oooohhh, lower ... I'm ... working," Mumbled the Empress.**

**"In the – highly unlikely – event of not, uh, not being propelled forward," Lucy said, "it would force the passageway open much more permanently. Currently, it has the ability to fluctuate, and often does."**

**"And of course we could send more troops in," Chip offered, "Maybe even an entire ship if we were so inclined. Currently, our people have had to commandeer ships on the other side of the pond. What if we could send one of our own? Not the**

**_Defiant_, of course. Something expendable."**

**"Uhhhhh...," said Hoshi. Now Travis was nuzzling the other side.**

**Lucy didn't want to think about what was probably going on under the sheets over there, "We would do this after tomorrow's game. The Conquistadors will win, of course. The team will hit the showers. We'll celebrate with the twins' birthday party. And then go ahead with the shot."**

**"I like that," Hoshi said, smiling, "And I like your plan as well. Now don't bother us again tonight if you know what's good for you."**

**The connection closed.**

**"Think we can pull it off?" Chip asked.**

**"Of course not," Lucy replied, "But at least we can get the shot off. She'll be tired, and then busy. It won't be 2378, for sure. But I think she'll be all right with another invasion. And if it gets really bad, we can blame T'Pau and Kefris."**

**"Vulcan slaves. Useful scapegoats," Chip said, "Come here. Let's do this."**

=/\=

Captain Reed looked out the window of his Ready Room on the _USS Bluebird_. The bluebird of happiness – he had named the ship himself. Starfleet had thought the name silly, unthreatening. Not a good name for a heavily-armed warship. But he had insisted – there had to be some end to this state of continual strife, eventually. And she had always loved blue.

He rolled back his left sleeve to really look at the dull grey metal cuff. He'd worn it for, what? Two decades? No, not quite. A bit less than nineteen years. But still, it had been a long time, and it was a part of him, and he could no more take it off than he would take off his right hand. The complicated scrollwork was reminiscent of the tattoos snaking up and down her arms and legs. There was a part where it was softened and faded, where thousands of Calafan hands had touched it, in respect or worship or benediction, down through centuries, perhaps millennia.

She'd given it to him the first time she'd told him that she loved him. And he had thought, long and hard, about what to give her in return, and had hit upon the key for its dual meaning. Well, another meaning as well, if he really wanted to think of earthier things. A cuff, a key – the symbolism was obvious, but it was more than physical what they had had between them.

"I hope that it's not closing up for good, Lili-Flower," he said to himself quietly, "Don't be trapped there. I know he'll look after you. But please, don't be gone completely. Answer me tomorrow. Please, please answer. I want so very much to continue to believe."

=/\=

**The following morning, Lili got up. Susan was passed out, an alcoholic's blackout rather than actual sleep. Lili knew she'd be undisturbed for a while. She switched on Susan's PADD.**

**She typed in **_Search: Baseball Rules._

**According to the PADD, the rules were as follows:**

_Teams have twelve members and there are five bases. Positions are: first base, second base, third base, fourth base, left-side catcher, right-side catcher, right field, center field, shortstop, left field, left-side pitcher and right-side pitcher. The bases are laid out in a pentagonal shape with the full field often being shaped like a hand-held fan although some variations are possible and are legal per the rules._

_There are two pitchers' mounds and two batters' boxes._

_Two batters hit at the same time so, for practical reasons, a lefty pitcher is always paired with a righty hitter and vice versa. Hence, standing in the batters' boxes and viewed from the perspective of the home plate umpires, there is a lefty hitter on the left (who is being pitched to by a right-handed pitcher) and a righty hitter on the right (who is being pitched to by a left-handed pitcher). Pitches need not be simultaneous although it is better defensive strategy for the pitchers to toss at the same time so as to minimize all of the running around in the outfield if both hitters connect. Anyone can field the two balls in play, and anyone can make an out, even if the righty hitter is tagged out with the ball hit by the lefty hitter._

_There are five outs per side per inning._

**Huh?**

_The most recent championship teams are the South American Pistoleros (2175), and the Ganymede Hunters (2176 and 2177)._

_The record for the most home runs is held by retired Pistolero catcher Ty Janeway. The record for the most steals is held by retired player (played on several teams) shortstop Lefty Robinson. The record for the most wins by a pitcher is held by retired Hunters left-handed pitcher Amanda Cole. Currently, the wins record is being challenged by Hunter right-handed pitcher Alan Foster._

**What?**

**Susan was stirring, so she turned off the PADD and hustled herself to the galley.**

=/\=

**"We need vegetables," she told the other three workers after they'd served a breakfast of, of course, more slop, "We can pick them on Lafa II."**

**"They won't just let us go out," Rellie said.**

**"Will they let us go out under armed escort?"**

**"Probably," said Aliwev.**

**"We can get tofflin leaves, sticks and sap," Lili said.**

**"And olowa fruit," Polloria said.**

**"And olowa**

**_l__eaves_," Lili said, although she was well aware that that part of the plant was toxic.**

**"Ah," Aliwev said. He knew, "We can set those aside for some special occasion. Do you have one in mind?"**

**"Not yet," Lili said. But this would be a good opportunity, if they could swing it.**

**They were allowed to go, so they took baskets and began gathering as soon as a shuttle landed them on the surface. Bored, Jun and Izo guarded them.**

=/\=

"**We will be on guard during the game," Doug announced to his troops, "I don't need to remind you that this is an important occasion to the Empress. You will be on your best, most disciplined behavior, and in full dress uniforms. I don't want to see any horsing around."**

**There was silence.**

**"Did you get that?" he yelled.**

**"Sir, yes, sir!" they were thunderous, responding as one.**

**"That's better. Before the game starts, we will present colors and then turn face right to look at fourth base. We will fire off phase rifles in the air, at a forty-five degree angle. This is not the time to take out the guy you don't like. Just aim up and fire and everyone better be set on stun. Is that clear?"**

**"Sir, yes, sir!"**

**"Once we are done with the salute, we will file out and gather behind the backstop. Then I will have alternate men march to opposite bleachers. You will stand behind the bleachers and await instructions as necessary. Snipers will take up positions with clear lines of sight to each base and position, but you will not fire unless under my express orders. Is that clear?"**

**"Sir, yes, sir!"**

=/\=

**It was a big haul, and the hunts were successful as well. There was enough meat, and there were enough fruits and vegetables, for a few meals, if they played their cards right. Lili ground up the perrazin meat and made meat loaves out of it, garnishing the sides with varying colored strips of olowa fruit. The tofflin sap was blended with water to make a kind of juice.**

**As before, she and Aliwev served the Empress's** **family. This time, Chip didn't show up, but Joss did. He saw her and colored very slightly. She looked down as she served, keeping away from his gaze. When she got to serving DR, he looked up a bit more than he had the prior evening, and she saw his eyes, a light blue. She smiled at him slightly but he didn't seem to see that and he looked away but, again, he thanked her quietly.**

**Once she was done, she served up the juice, "This is a performance enhancer," she explained, "It is called tofflin juice. It will make you faster."**

**When she was done, she stood in the back with Aliwev and waited for them to be done. He said to her quietly, "It'll keep them awake but it won't make anyone faster."**

**She brushed her hand over her mouth, "They just have to believe that it works."**

*12

**"It's a beautiful day for baseball here on Lafa II!" exclaimed the announcer on the widescreen, "I'm Ted Trinneer and alongside me, as always, is Color Commentator Jeff Blalock. Jeff, let's start by talking about today's conditions."**

**"Sure thing, Ted. We're on the second-largest planet in the system, which is referred to as Lafa II. It's twenty degrees Celsius with the wind coming out of the West at approximately twenty-four kilometers per hour. The temporary bleachers have been set up close to a rise that the natives call Point Abic but the Empress has renamed it Mount Arashi. For anyone who's been living under a rock for the past decade and a half or so, Arashi is the third-born, and will turn eighteen in a few months."**

**"Yes, that's right. Arashi is the financial wizard in the Empress's family. For anyone who has placed bets on today's game, you know it's all going to Arashi, but it'll be collected by Takeo. Now, let's talk about the lineup for the Ganymede Hunters."**

**Lili watched from the game room on the _Defiant_, between serving and cleaning up. She and the rest of the galley crew didn't have anything like hot dogs to serve, but there was plenty of synthbeer, plus more vegetable paste tube squeezings pressed together with slices of olowa. These had been deep-fried in elekai fat as a reasonable approximation of potato chips.**

**Chips fell all over the floor, and synthbeer spilled nearly constantly, so they were kept busy and she mainly heard, rather than saw, anything.**

**"And now it's time for the salute to the Empress. All rise," Ted announced.**

**They even rose in the game room, although no one on the field could see them.**

**Lili saw Doug standing at the front of his unit, straight and tall, at attention. He yelled something, probably 'Ten hut!' or the like, and they turned as one. They aimed up, shot twice, and marched off the field.**

**The camera shot then shifted to the Empress, in a box behind home plate, sitting with Aidan. She smiled her approval and it was time to begin.**

**"And now let's meet the starting lineup for the Conquistadors!" yelled Jeff, "Since almost everyone's got the same last name, you'll see the first names on the back of their uniforms. Pitching for the left side is Coach Chip Masterson. Pitching for the right side is Takeo – you might know him as Lefty," Lefty waved and doffed his cap, "Takara's defending at first. Shortstop is DR," There were some discreet boos, "Second base is defended by Empy, who designed the uniforms," she blew a kiss to her fans; "First-born Jun is at third base. Fourth base is defended by Kira – excuse me, Kirin. Left-side catcher is Charlie," Charlie was a blond boy who Lili hadn't seen before, clearly unrelated to the Empress's family and not one of the Four, "And right-side catcher is Joss!" The two catchers took off their masks and waved, then put their masks back on.**

**There were huge cheers for Joss. She couldn't help being a bit proud herself. He looked exactly like Doug must have looked at that age, a few months shy of twenty.**

**"First up for the Hunters are center fielder Jimmy Scott and right-side pitcher Alan Foster. Here are the windups ..."**

=/\=

**On the ground, Doug watched warily. He had his snipers positioned, and watched from the back. It would be so easy, he said to himself. He had a charged phase rifle and a clear line of sight to****the back of the Empress's head. But he also knew he'd never get out of the bleachers area alive. He cared enough about his own self-preservation to hold back, but figured if someone took a shot at her he wasn't about to conduct himself in any sort of a heroic manner.**

**He clicked open his Communicator, "Over on the right field line. Watch the guy in the red cap. Nothing yet, just watch him," he commanded a cadet. The cadet answered in the affirmative and changed positions slightly. Whoever the guy in the red cap was, he was a little too close to Tommy for Doug's comfort. Maybe it was nothing, but he didn't want his younger son to be in any unnecessary peril.**

=/\=

"**All right and we're back," Announced Jeff.**

**"More synthbeer," Slurred José Torres to Lili.**

**"Yes, sir."**

**"The Conquistadors are still up. Now, Hunters pitcher Alan Foster has a chance to continue his march toward the record today, Ted."**

**"Ha, I don't think so. There's no score yet but you'd be a fool to bet against the Conquistadors. Have we got the link set up with Arashi? Good. Arashi, what's the point spread today?" asked Ted.**

**"Arashi, can you hear us?" asked Jeff.**

**"Yeah," he said.**

**"So tell us about the spread," Jeff said.**

**"Ah. Today it's four runs. So we're running good odds on the Conquistadors beating the Hunters by four or more runs. If our final score is ten and the Hunters' score if five, we've beaten the spread, because the differential is more than four runs."**

**"It's too bad about you striking out the first time up."**

**"Well, at least Empy's on base," Arashi said, "I dunno how she'll slide in that skirt, though. Anyway, gotta get back to the game."**

=/\=

**No kidding, thought Lili. The skirt was as high as yesterday's number. At least her daughter had on some sort of tights. The boys, in contrast, wore more traditional types of uniforms.**

**Joss and Tommy were up, and Joss connected. The crack was loud; possibly there was some sort of microphone in the barrel of the bat. The ball sailed far but not far enough. Ah, well. Then it was Kirin and Takeo's turn, and Takeo struck out, and Empy was tagged.**

**"And now for a word from ..."**

=/\=

"Ensign Pike, how soon until we are within transporter range of Lafa II?" he asked.

"About ten minutes, Captain Reed," she said.

"Keep me posted. Thank you," he sat back in the Captain's chair, a place that was uncomfortable, and not just because of his physical condition. He just felt strange in command, particularly with as much authority as he'd been given in the past few years. He'd been thrown into the fire, or the deep end of the pool – either metaphor would do – and was flailing half the time. Anyone else would call him brilliant and improvisational, but he felt he was pedaling as fast as he could or fighting to dance in front of an angry audience as the scenery behind him came crashing down.

"Message coming in for you, sir."

"I'll take it in the Ready Room. Just a moment," he got up – that was usually better than sitting – and walked stiffly to his Ready Room, fingering the cuff as he went. Almost there, he said to himself. Almost.

=/\=

"**And the Conquistadors are up again," Jeff said, "Now, this time we've got Joss and Kirin, a****powerful one-two punch. If Foster's gonna march toward his record, he could really do some damage here."**

**"And what's this?" Ted asked, "It's, look, outta the dugout, the Hunters' dugout, is that Trent McCoy?"**

**"Yes, it is, it's_'Miracle Worker'_McCoy! Looks like Coach Robinson is about to take out Foster."**

**"Foster doesn't like it and he's got the dagger out," Ted said.**

**Doug saw, and alerted his men, just in case.**

******"Oh! Foster didn't see that coming. Knifed in the back by McCoy. Looks like Foster's out for the season. Oh, no, wait, looks like Foster's out permanently. We'll go to commercial while the grounds crew clears the body off the field."  
**

=/\=

**Lili continued clearing dishes even as Torres grabbed a handful of her bottom.**

**Aliwev saw and came over, "More synthbeer, sir?"**

**"Gimme that," Slurred Torres, "More."**

=/\=

"**All right now, while we were on break, lemme see if we can punch this up on the screen," Ted said, getting the playback up, "Here. Watch, folks."**

**"Now while the pitching change was occurring," Jeff said, "there was a bit of an incident at first base. As everyone knows, the Empress's daughter Takara plays that position. And as you can see, Jimmy Scott's on base. It all happened rather fast so we'll slow it down and bring up the Telestrator."**

**"Yeah, so, while she's standing there, Scott yanks her hair. This snaps her head back and then he gets the dagger to her jugular, here," Ted illustrated by drawing in white on the screen, messily circling the dagger in Scott's hand.**

**"But from the bleachers, you remember the salute to the Empress? Yeah, it's those troops," Jeff said, drawing a messy white arrow on the screen, "Out from this side comes the phase rifle shot. The sniper was perfect, absolutely on the money, and gets Scott. Now, I know you're all disappointed, but the phase rifle was set to stun, so Scott will be back for the next game. However, for this infraction, the umpires did toss him from the game. He's been replaced by Yarin."**

**The camera then shifted to a reaction shot of the Empress applauding the work of the sniper before going back to the game itself.**

=/\=

**Lili shuddered a little. That could have been her daughter who was almost knifed.**

**"More chips, slave," it was a Security crewman. The patch on his arm said _G. Hodgkins_.**

**"Yes, sir."**

**"Who made these?" asked the crewman, stuffing a fistful into his mouth.**

**"Uh, I did, sir."**

**"How'd you know how to make them?"**

**"I had a human mistress until recently, when she died," Lili said, "More synthbeer, sir?"**

**"No. You're a twenty-one Calafan, right?"**

**"Uh, all of us silver ones are, sir."**

**"Who was your mistress?"**

**"Uh, Charlotte O'Day, sir."**

**He checked on a PADD, "There are only two Charlotte O'Days listed. One died in 2120 of natural causes and the other was a child who died in 2118. Hmm, there was a news story about that one.**

**_Four members of a family were killed in a__house fire_on, let's see, it was Titan. _Parents were Peter and Marie Helêne, and the children were Declan and, yeah, there's Charlotte Lilienne_," he pulled up a picture, "Hmm. Blonde hair and blue eyes, like yourself."**

**"Sir, all silver Calafans have blue eyes. And we**

**get blonde hair when we get older," Lili swallowed hard. He had pulled up a news story about the death of her counterpart.**

**"Name?"**

**"Yilben."**

**He checked, "Well, look at that. Date of birth is in 2109. And so is this little girl in the picture. How very interesting."**

**"Sir, as we age, we Calafans sprout hair and our calloo – the arm and leg markings – fades. We become more, well, more human-appearing. But I am not a human," she paused, "Uh, sir."**

**"I don't know about that. It's rather convenient that we look like them, and they look like us. A human twenty-one could easily – with a little tattooing and the right body colorings – blend in as a Calafan. A saboteur could come in and might not be detected until it was too late. Let's take a little walk," he said.**

**"Sir, I am required to continue serving and cleaning up."**

**"You will do this instead."**

**Polloria came over, and then backed off, "Sir, we need the fourth server," she said.**

**"You will make do with three," he grabbed Lili's ****arm and they left.**

=/\=

"Lioness, it's good to see you," Malcolm said.

"Good to see you, too. It's been too long. So, tonight, we'll head over to the site of the old house?"

"Yes."

=/\=

**The brig was cold and small. Lili paced.**

**She finally brought her wedding ring and the key out from their hiding place in her top. She touched the ring and whispered Doug's name. Then she touched the key and turned it over in her hands, "Hmm," she said softly.**

**She hadn't noticed that before. It was the tiniest of clasps. Malcolm hadn't mentioned that – it had been some sort of a surprise for her to find at some later date. She wedged her pinkie nail under the clasp and it opened.**

**There was a four-line poem. She read it carefully in the dim light of the brig, then kissed every word, lingering the longest on the last word.**


	5. Chapters 13 to 15

*13

**"I hear you're eighteen today," Charlie said to Takara as they walked along in the hallway.**

**"Uh-huh."**

**"Good work on the game."**

**"I almost got knifed. And I didn't get on base at all," she said.**

**"No matter. When you and Empy would lean over**

**and yell_'No batter! No batter!'_it got 'em all to strike out. Really turned the tide of the game," Charlie said.**

**"It's the cleavage," she said.**

**"Well, sure. Who can resist? I know I can't."**

**"Back off," she snarled.**

**"Why? You're eighteen, Takara. I thought we could, uh..."**

**"Well, you thought wrong. I'm holding out, remember?"**

**"Oh yeah," he said, "I was just thinking, I mean, it's your birthday, we just won, and we gotta hit the showers anyway, so, whaddaya say?"**

**"I am still thinking it over," she said, "There's you, there's Tommy and there's Joss. There's others, to be sure, but you've got competition."**

**"Oh," he said, "Well, but you haven't let them get any further than you've let me get. Right, Takara?"**

**"That's for me to know. Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta get ready for my birthday dinner," he continued following her, "Oh, go back to the surface," she said, "I'm sure Hodgkins or one of the collectors can get you back down there, to your hovel."**

**"Hovel? It's a campsite," he said, "Dad, Mom and Betsy and I built it from scratch."**

**"Yeah, and it looks it," she said, "Really, didja think I would spend more than minimal time with you, Charlie? You aren't exactly high class. Tommy will be a soldier – a Lieutenant Commander or better, I'm sure. And Joss! You know where he'll be. You, you're just a grease monkey's boy. Good for fun, not much more, unless you can improve yourself pretty dramatically."**

**He grabbed her arm, "Look, Takara, are you gonna just keep teasing me forever?"**

**"As long as I want to. I'm the Empress's daughter, I'll do what I like."**

=/\=

"**Empy! Empy! Sheesh, can't I talk to you for a sec?" It was Kirin following her.**

**"No, I'm busy."**

**"You aren't too busy," he backed her into a wall and kissed her, but she pushed him back after a while, "What gives?"**

**"I got what to do," she said, "Can't be bothering with you."**

**"Ah, yeah. The play for Jun, right?"**

**"Maybe," she shrugged, "Or Izo."**

**"Izo?"**

**"His father is second in command, in case you haven't been paying attention," she said.**

**"I see. So you'll throw me over for the pilot's boy," he said, grabbing at her again.**

**"Or there's Jun – first-born definitely counts for a lot," she tossed her hair in his face, "Or Takeo, he's son of the third in command. I could give a very nice present to the birthday boy tonight."**

**"You're giving that to me," he said, kissing her again.**

**"Maybe," she said, writhing just a bit, "But probably not. There's also Arashi."**

**"That computer? Besides, no one knows who his father is. I know that means a lot to you and Takara, where we all fit in your little hierarchy. Surely a known quantity such as myself is superior to an unknown like Arashi."**

**"Naaah," she said, "See, you're the babysitter's boy. And Arashi is probably the son of the fourth in command. Far better than you ever can hope to be."**

**"He might be Ramirez's," Kirin conceded, "Or he could be the son of Torres. You want your kids to inherit Security's genes?"**

**"Who said I was having kids? I'm not gonna get fat and take care of brats."**

**"That's what DR is for, at least to take care of them. And if you could get him to carry them, or if Doctor Morgan could figure out how to do it, you could make him do that as well. And you and me, we could just have the fun."**

**"So you'd propose it would be you, me and DR? Just like Mayweather, the Empress and your dear old Dad?" she smiled at him, "With the three-way thing going, of course."**

**"Really, you'd do the shrimp?"**

**"Naah. That's where it gets ... interesting. Could bring in someone else, certainly someone cuter. There's Takeo, maybe."**

**"Back to Lefty, are we?"**

**"Well, at least we know which side he'd pick," she kissed him, "Think your mother has them draw straws?"**

**"Nope," he said, "My Dad knows which end he's gonna get," he sighed a little.**

**"No ambition. At least you have some, Giraffe," she said, "But your father, Gawd, he's been the sitter since Jun was little. Two decades or so, or close to that! Why would someone voluntarily take so much humiliation?"**

**"He doesn't get bothered," Kirin said, "No one's out to kill him. And he, he can be close to me, uh, us."**

**"No one bothers him because no one wants his lousy job," she said, then reached into a pocket.**

**"What're ya doing?"**

**"I gotta blow my nose," she took out a square of turquoise cloth and did so, "Too much dust today."**

**"So, yeah, Dad's close and can protect us. He made sure you and the other three got raised, too, Empy."**

**"The mother you never had, eh?"**

**"Do you remember your mother?"**

**"My mother is Empress Hoshi Sato," she said.**

**"I mean the one from before."**

**"My mother was a ghost," she said, "I only remember a light grey shadow."**

**"And your father?"**

**"Tall. Same eyes as me, Tommy and Joss. And certainly no babysitter," she broke free of his grasp and started walking.**

**"What about what we were gonna do?" he asked.**

**"Take care of yourself, Kirin. I gotta shower before dinner," she left.**

=/\=

"**Empress! We've got a situation," Crewman Gary Hodgkins caught up with the Empress as she boarded the **_Defiant_**.**

**"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow.**

**"One of the slaves is a possible twenty-one."**

**"Aren't the silver Calafans all twenty-ones? Ah, Travis, have you gotten the_Luna _ready yet?"**

**"Yes," he said, coming up behind Hodgkins.**

**"Empress, this is important," said Hodgkins.**

**"And so is this," she said, "Do you have a crew for the ****_Luna_?" she asked Travis.**

**"I figured I would pilot and command," Travis said, "And take an engineer in. Ramirez should be good. And -"**

**"No," she said, "The **_Luna _**is for the opening that'll be expanded tonight. It's risky. The crew have to be less, well," she beckoned Travis over and said quietly, "they have to be expendable."**

**"Ah," he said, the light dawning, "Come with me, Crewman," he said, "I got a place for you on the **_Luna_**."**

**"Empress!" Hodgkins yelled, "The twenty-one!"**

**"I'll deal with it later. Justice bores me," she yawned, "Now where the hell is Arashi? I need to see how much he collected so far."**

=/\=

**Doug and his squad were left on the surface. He clicked open a chirping Communicator, "Yeah, Hayes here."**

**"We need ground cover," slurred Torres, starting to sober up for the fun about to begin, "Go to Mount Arashi. Force'll be coming in that way. Look for the**

**_Luna_."**

**"Aye. Hayes out."**

**"What about rations, sir?" asked a recruit.**

**"None tonight," Doug said, "Now, march to Mount Arashi. Double time!"**

=/\=

**Joss walked along with DR, "Good playing today. You did good on the quint play."**

**"Thanks," said DR quietly.**

**"It turned the tide. But we didn't make the spread," Joss said, "I think Arashi's gonna be fine, though. He gets a cut no matter what happens I'm sure."**

**"Yeah," said DR.**

**"None of this interests you, does it?"**

**"No, not really."**

**"You don't feel like you belong," said Joss.**

**"I don't. I'm a full twenty-one," DR said, "Not like you and Empy and Tommy."**

**"That's okay," Joss said, "You belong on the other side."**

**"Yeah, I do. Joss, you're the only person who's at all nice to me."**

**"I was told to keep everyone together."**

**"You were only told to keep the others together, not me," DR pointed out.**

**"Well, I took some license," Joss said.**

**"You coming to dinner tonight?"**

**"Yeah," he smiled a little, "I gotta go. See you then."**

**DR left, and Joss ducked into an unused lab. He unzipped a pocket and took out a faded scrap of paper. All it said was:**

_Our love for you goes on forever, even past the end of our lives. Remember that. _**Someone was coming, so he stuffed the paper back in his pocket and straightened up.**

*14

**Joss hustled himself off to the galley. It wasn't a place he normally went to, but he had a mission.**

**"And you will, Polloria. You and me," said a silver Calafan male as Joss walked in.**

**"I don't think so," she replied, tugging on an earlobe, a Calafan sign for _no_.**

**"Uh, hello?" Joss asked.**

**"Oh, sorry, sir," Aliwev said, "We were just beginning to prepare this evening's meal."**

**"Oh, yeah, the birthday dinner," Joss said, "Where is the cook?"**

**"Not here," Polloria said.**

**"Yes, I can see that," Joss said, "Where is she?"**

**Rellie came over, "Something the matter, sir? I can get these slaves to listen."**

**"Where is the cook?" Joss repeated.**

**"Well, where?" asked Rellie.**

**"The brig, maybe," Polloria said, "Security came. I don't know why."**

**"I see," Joss said, "You need her for the dinner tonight, yes?"**

**"Yes," Aliwev said.**

**"No, we can manage," Rellie interjected.**

**"Well, it would be better with her, right?" Joss pressed.**

**"Better, yes," Polloria said, "We will manage if we must. But it would be better with her. There are a lot of you to serve."**

**"I will see what happened," Joss said, and left.**

**"Manage without her?" Polloria asked Rellie as soon as he had gone.**

**"We must always tell them that we can do anything they ask," Rellie explained, "No matter if it seems at all impossible or difficult. You have been doing this for years. Surely you know that ****by now. Never****show any weakness."**

=/\=

**On the way to the brig, Joss clicked open his Communicator, "DR, come meet me at the brig."**

**"The brig?"**

**"Yes. Don't ask, just come. Joss out."**

**There were two guards, security crewmen Miller and Rosen, standing guard.**

**"Sir, something we can help you with?" asked Miller, the taller of the two.**

**"Who's in the brig?" Joss asked.**

**"The cook, sir," answered Rosen.**

**"For what? No one was poisoned," Joss said.**

**"Suspicion of sabotage," Miller said.**

**"Sabotage? How so?"**

**"Hodgkins said. We don't have the particulars. We're just here to guard," said Rosen.**

**"Really, fellas. With no specifics, you're just gonna stand there until further notice?"**

**"Those were our orders," Miller said.**

**DR came over, "Joss?" he asked.**

**"They have the cook in the brig, can you believe that?" asked Joss.**

**"Huh," DR said, "I didn't know cooking good food could get anyone in trouble."**

**"Good food?" asked Rosen.**

**"Yes. And the Empress is gonna be really angry if the twins' birthday dinner tonight is a meal of slop and water," Joss pointed out.**

**"We were supposed to hold her and then await instructions. Toss her in the agony booth if she gave us any trouble," Miller said.**

**"And have you gotten any trouble out of that slave?" DR asked, "This is an old alien lady we're talking about, not a soldier."**

**"No trouble," Rosen said, "So far."**

**"You can release her into my custody," Joss said, "I will be responsible."**

**"Sir, these were our orders," Miller protested.**

**"And now I've changed them," Joss said.**

**"Joss is good for it. You both know this," DR ****pointed out.**

**"The Empress will be angry," Rosen said.**

**"She'll be angrier if tonight's dinner goes poorly. Now, I understand the _Luna's _going out tonight, with mostly security crewmen on board. My brother Tommy is gonna command it. Why aren't you two on it?" Joss asked.**

**"We were told to wait here," Miller said.**

**"And I'm telling you to get on the _Luna. _Surely there's something you can do there. You get through to the other side, the Empress will grant all sorts of wishes. You remember Torres led the first incursion years ago. He got all sorts of stuff," Joss stated.**

**"We might get better rations, Andy," Rosen said.**

**"Better rations are only the beginning," DR said, "I know Torres got a bunch of women afterwards."**

**"Everybody knows about that. That's how we got Bernstein and Claymore in Engineering," Miller said, "And Hudson."**

**"If you like science," Rosen said.**

**"A lab coat with nothing on underneath," Miller said as the two of them departed, "Think she'd do me?"**

**"Only if you brought her makeup and stuff, like stockings and silk scarves and all," Rosen said, "Hudson _likes _silk scarves."**

**"How the hell would you know?"**

=/\=

**Once they were gone, Joss and DR looked at the lock. DR punched the wall Communicator to reach the interior of the brig, "Just a sec," he said.**

**"Okay," said Lili. She had watched the exchange but not heard it.**

**"Security override. Joss Lambda Beta two four five," Joss said. The door opened.**

**"What's going on?" Lili whispered.**

**"We may be taking you back to the galley," Joss said.**

**"They said they were going to take me to the booth. I take it that's not a good thing," she said.**

**"You don't know about the booth?" DR asked.**

**"No," she said.**

**"It's bad," Joss said.**

**"Why are you doing this?" she asked, "Maybe doing this," she added quickly.**

**"Yeah, why are we?" DR inquired.**

**"I think I know who you are," Joss said, "But I need for you to confirm it. Tell me something only you should know."**

**"Huh?" asked DR.**

**Lili thought for a moment, "Your middle name is Logan."**

**"Anyone could find that out from records," Joss said.**

**"And I call you Ducks. Or at least I did, when you were really small," she said, "And you hated it after a certain age."**

**"Go on," Joss said.**

**"And your favorite food is pancakes," she said, "With blueberries if they're available. You also like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, but they have to be cut on the diagonal."**

**"The diagonal?" DR asked.**

**"You drink tofflin juice when you're not supposed to, and it keeps you up at night. You like baseball."**

**"Everybody knows he likes baseball," DR said, "He's going pro when he turns twenty in a coupla months."**

**"And you love animals. And you've got your father's eyes – all bluish-greenish-greyish like stones, like the pebbles you find at the bottom of a clear stream," she said.**

**"DR, this is, well, this is, uh, I think this is ...," Joss said tentatively.**

**"I'm Joss's mother," she said.**

**"Oh."**

**"You should be older than you look, right?" Joss asked.**

**"I was forty-nine when you were born," she said, "But this is a time travel thing. We're here to come get you. All four of you, actually."**

**"We'll take you to the galley," Joss said, "I dunno what else I can do right now, Mom."**

**She got him to bend down and kissed him on his forehead, "Your Dad is here, too. He's a Major."**

**"Maybe he's on the _Luna _with Tommy," DR suggested.**

**"No. He was at your game," Lili said, "But I didn't see the end so I don't know what else may have happened after I was picked up. What's the _Luna_?"**

**"There's gonna be a pulse shot tonight," DR said, "They're looking to send the _Luna _off to like how you're here."**

**"It's not going to work," Lili said, "It gets messed up somehow – the calculations are off, and instead it's another invasion to the, the twenty-one side. My side. And I bet it's your side, too."**

**"Yes," DR said, "I'm a full twenty-one. Just like, I guess, you are."**

**"Well, Tommy's supposed to command the _Luna_," Joss said, "You saying he's gonna fail?"**

**"I have a bad feeling about it," Lili said, "I bet anyone who fails is punished big time. That booth, right?"**

**"Yep," DR said.**

**"Get him off the _Luna_," Lili said, "Please."**

**"It won't be easy," Joss said, "He's really hot for his first command. He's looking to impress a girl."**

**"Oh," Lili said, "He'll get some other chance to do things like that, but after you all come back with us. The two of you, Tommy and Empy. And Doug and me, of course."**

**"Empy won't wanna go, I can tell you that right now," Joss said.**

**"Why not?" Lili asked.**

**"She'll deny it up and down, but she's in love," Joss said.**

**"Hmmm. That's not good. With whom? You?" she asked DR.**

**"Ha, no. With Kirin," DR said.**

**"Tommy's gonna be a hard sell, too," Joss said, "He's having too much fun playing soldier."**

**"Sheesh, he can grow up to be a soldier on the other side of the pond," Lili said.**

**"Sure, but he's got some power here and it's, well, it's intoxicating," DR said, "At least, I hear it is."**

**"You two have got to get them on board with the whole thing," Lili said, "Hang on a sec," she fished into a pocket and took out the two tags, "You need to get these onto your persons. Stick them in pockets, tape them inside your boots, I don't care. But the four of you have to be tagged for us to all get out of here."**

**DR turned his over, "It's like a test strip in a science lab. Hudson gave me one once when I was small and caught her in there with MacKenzie."**

**"Pamela Hudson?" Lili asked.**

**"Maybe. I dunno," DR said.**

**"Get to the galley. Make the birthday dinner like you were planning. We'll get Tommy off the _Luna_," Joss promised.**

**"I love you, sweetheart," Lili said, "Even after I die, I will love you," she kissed him on the cheek.**

**"I remember that," Joss said, taking out the scrap of paper, "Empy has a blue piece of cloth but I don't think she knows it was from you."**

**"We'll just have to remind her," Lili said, and then saw DR hanging back, "I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you," she said, "I know I would be. You'll be back with them soon, I swear."**

=/\=

**The other three kitchen workers barely batted an eye when Lili returned, alone.**

**"We have elekai meat, right?" she asked, as her greeting.**

**"Yes," Aliwev said.**

**"There's no time to slow roast it," she said, throwing on an apron, "We'll use the microwave for much of the time and then finish it off in the oven. We can use the vegetable paste for gravy. We'll mix that with the pan drippings and whatever we have left of the linfep and perrazin fat. Do we have any sage?"**

**"No," Rellie said, "Spices are over there," it was a meager, dusty collection. It was probably Lili's own old spices, "And you know where the salt is."**

**"Okay," Lili said, "We have curry, chipotle pepper powder, dill and, uh, cumin. Looks like the label's off this one," she took off the cap and tasted a tiny amount, "Garlic. All right. We'll use the garlic and the cumin. No, the curry. Save the cumin. Is there any regular pepper?"**

**"We ran out years ago," Polloria said.**

**"That's all right. We'll be fine this way. Let's get the elekai cut up. Not too small."**

=/\=

**The birthday dinner was well-attended but, Lili noticed, there was no Tommy.**

**"So, have we got the crew all ready for tonight's fun?" Empress Hoshi asked.**

**"We do indeed," Chip said, "Your son's first command should go well. I predict success!"**

**"He'd better be successful," Hoshi yawned, "Arashi, how'd we do today?"**

**"Collections are coming in," his Communicator dinged, "Ah, there's another one. We got Ramirez to pay up, excellent! Pity about the point spread, but that's all right. We always get a good share. No worries – it's all good."**

**"Uh, Emp– uh, Mom?" Joss asked. Lili couldn't help but to look up slightly while she sliced the elekai meat.**

**"Yes, oh star of the game," Hoshi grinned at him.**

**"I was thinking. Maybe, there's gotta be risks associated with the _Luna _going over to the future, right?" Joss ventured.**

**"Being a soldier is always risky," Chip pointed out.**

**Hoshi glared at him, "I am working," she smiled at Joss, "Do go on."**

**"Well, I mean, of course we all figure Tom will be great, but, you know, what if they can't get back?" Joss asked.**

**"He'll get back," Marie Patrice said, "He's resourceful. Hey, quit crowding me, Kirin."**

**"Do we have a means of recalling them?" Hoshi asked Chip.**

**"Hang on. I'll ask," he swallowed hard and clicked open his Communicator. They hadn't thought of that, "Masterson to Stone."**

**Lucy answered, "Stone here."**

**"We were just wondering," Hoshi said, "what kind of plans do you have for recalling the _Luna _once it's gone to 2378?"**

**"Oh, well, Empress," Lucy said, "In 2378, I am certain that they will have advanced recall technology."**

**"That would make sense," Susan interjected, "Well, it would."**

**"Maybe so," Hoshi said, "But I'd rather not risk my son. Get me Torres."**

**Lucy transferred her over, "Torres," Hoshi said, "Take command of the _Luna _and have Tommy come back here. He's missing the twins' birthday dinner."**

**"Yes, Empress."**

**"Oh, and Torres," Hoshi said, "This is another, delayed payment for how well you did in 2166. You were first in then, and there was no resistance, and I bet it was because of you! So you'll be first in again. The rewards will be greater if you succeed. And if not ..."**

**"The booth?" he asked.**

**"For starters," she said, "You can't breathe in the vacuum of deep space now, can you?"**

**"Not that I'm aware of, Empress. I won't let you down. Torres out."**

=/\=

"Crewman Pike, may I see you for a moment?" he asked. Sitting was not good. He would have to stand.

"Yes, sir," Shelby Pike went into the Captain's Ready Room.

He smiled a little at her, but the pain made it difficult for him to be pleasant. She was a lovely woman, the color of coffee with cream. In another life, he'd've been attracted to her. But this was the life he was leading, and it was not the one he'd planned, "I was thinking. Miss Digiorno here, and young Master Digiorno-Madden, and I, we need to go to the surface this evening. I am, I am not so good for piloting these days. I realize it will be after your shift, but would you be so kind as to pilot the shuttle for us?"

"Of course, sir. Anything else, Captain Reed?"

"No, thank you."

She left.

"She won't be able to guard us," Malcolm said, "But she'll be discreet, and will let us sleep."

"You think this'll work?" asked a teenaged boy of about sixteen and a half. Neil.

"Nobody knows. I've never done this before, Malcolm. How does it work?" asked Norri.

"You wear the bracelet. I wear the cuff. I always wear the cuff; that's not exactly a variable," he said, touching it a bit, "We three maintain physical contact and we should probably keep the two pieces in contact as well."

"And then we just fall asleep?" she asked.

"Yes, that's all there is to it. We will – we may see other people at first. I will call to her, and see if she will answer," Malcolm said. _If. She had to_.

"But it didn't work last time, right?" asked Neil.

"No, it didn't. But perhaps there was some good reason," Malcolm said. There had to be. The alternative explanation – that Doug and Lili were both dead – was not one that he wanted to entertain.

"Huh. I dunno," Neil said.

"You look like him," Malcolm ventured, "You're getting taller like he is, as well. He shall know that you're his boy."

"But she's not related to me, right?" Neil asked.

"No more than I am," Norri said.

=/\=

"**Torres, who the hell is giving you this order?" Tommy asked, furious. His first command! And now it was just going up in just so much smoke.**

**"The Empress herself," Torres said. He was huge, towering over Tommy and everyone else on the _Luna_, "She wants you back for the party."**

**"Go back to your Mommy," sneered Hodgkins, sitting at the pilot's station, "She's worried about you."**

**"But I get the next one," Tommy seethed. He was still angry when he materialized in the** _Defiant__**'**_**s ****rebuilt Transporter Room. A mouse skittered over his left boot just as he got the door to slide open.**

*15

**He got into the Observation Lounge just as the roasted meat was being served. It looked and smelled pretty good – certainly better than most of their meals. There was gravy and, ha! There were new potatoes, but they were probably resequenced protein. But still! At least someone had figured out how to get that thing to work properly again. Tom sat down in the free seat next to Takara. She looked over at him, "I hear you lost your command. Bummer."**

**"Yeah. But I'll get the next one. Don't you worry," he looked her up and down. "What the hell are you wearing?" he whispered to her.**

**She got up to show him, "Oh, this old thing?" It was a miniskirt made of zebra hide.**

**"Niiice," he said.**

**"Empy's is Siberian Tiger," she said, pouting a little.**

**"Yours looks better. It'll look better on the floor next to my bed," he said to her quietly.**

**"Maybe," she said, "Or maybe next to Joss's bed, or even Charlie's sleeping bag. At least they were both able to keep doing what they planned to do today. No one ordered them away from the game," she looked away.**

**"That was a game. Children play games. Men take command. A command is more serious. It's dangerous. And you find that sexy," he reminded her.**

**"A little," she shrugged, "And who says you're a man yet? You're just barely eighteen."**

**"I'm almost a month older than you are, Takara," he said, "I can make you a woman. And you can – well, I'm already a man. But it'll be fun. I can do things that I bet you've been dreaming of for a while."**

**"Huh. Who knows?" she said, "Seconds," she ordered, "Not so much gravy."**

**"Yes, of course," Aliwev said, coming over with the plate of sliced meat, "Potatoes?"**

**"No. Some more of that purple stuff, whatever it's called," she commanded.**

**"Olowa salad," he replied.**

**"Whatever," she said.**

=/\=

**The Bridge was lively. Lucy looked up when the Observation Lounge called, "Yes, Empress?"**

**"Are you ready? We need the entertainment."**

**"Yes, just a moment," she said, "Fire when ready, Ms. Benson."**

**"Firing," Benson said, "Pulse shot has gone in."**

**"Looks like the gap is opening. It's not big enough for a ship yet," Lucy said, "I'll contact you when we can get the** _Luna _**through. Stone out."**

=/\=

**Doug and his men were at cover near the amplifying dishes on Point Abic – no, wait, it was called Mount Arashi.**

**"Sir, are you absolutely sure we can't hunt for rations?" asked one of the recruits.**

**"Yes, I am. Sorry, but just, you'll have to wait a little."**

**"What are we waiting for, sir?"**

**As if in answer, flakes of red and copper began to be pulled into the thickest concentration of dishes.**

**There was a low rumble, and then a whistle, as the flakes and bits of red and crimson swirled and were sucked even deeper into the dishes.**

**And then it got louder, and they could all see it – a gap opening up. The flakes turned from red to white, crimson to grey and copper to silver as they passed through the gap. The gap started small, but it began to shred and tear and get larger. It was looking large enough for a man.**

**A recruit got up, "Just where do you think you're going?" Doug asked.**

**"In there. Aren't we supposed to, sir?"**

**"No, wait. I'll go," he got up and looked back at them all, "By myself. I will let you know what I find. Give me fifteen minutes. No more."**

**"What are we supposed to do until then?"**

**"Make yourselves useful. Gather wood for a campsite. I don't know if we'll be here tonight, but we might. But no hunting, and that's an order. Don't stray too far," Doug looked back one last time to make sure they weren't following him, and dived in.**

=/\=

"**And for dessert, we have what's called an Eccles cake," Lili said, bringing it out. There were no candles and there was no singing. Everyone looked skeptically at the cake.**

**"This is a cake?" asked Aidan.**

**"Yes. It's pastry with a fruit filling," she said, "There were no ingredients for icing. For that, I apologize. But a trip to a place with dairy could be next on the agenda, if I may be so bold. Butter cream would be particularly tasty. First, I'll serve the birthday celebrants."**

**She did so, serving up slices for the twins. Then at the last second, she remembered to serve Susan first.**

**Susan tasted it and, of course, didn't keel over, "It's all right," she said.**

**Takeo was dubious, but he did taste it and ended up cleaning his plate quickly, "Seconds," he said, mouth still full.**

**Lili ignored him and instead set about making sure everyone else was served.**

**"I said seconds!" he insisted.**

**"First your mother and First Officer Mayweather, yes?" Lili asked.**

**"Yes, slave," the Empress said, "Really, Lefty, you need to observe proper protocols."**

**Lili passed the pieces around but delivered Marie Patrice and Tommy's pieces personally. She saw Marie Patrice grab the turquoise cloth and blow her nose in it again. She must have been staring, for Marie Patrice commented, "This thing's dirty. Launder it, slave."**

**"Yes, Miss Marie Patrice," Lili said, taking the cloth from her. If you only knew who this was from, and what it means, she thought to herself.**

**"Who said you could call me that?" demanded Marie Patrice.**

**"A thousand apologies," Lili said, backing away, "I am new here."**

**Joss interjected, "Empy, the slave just didn't know any better."**

**"That's just like you, Joss, to take the side of a slave or an animal," Marie Patrice sniffed, "Really, you're too soft."**

**"Oh, I saw how hard he hit that ball out of the park," Takara said, "Not ... soft."**

**"Not soft, either, Takara," Tommy said to her quietly.**

**There was a communications chime.**

**"Yes?" Empress Hoshi was peeved, but that was nothing new.**

**"We have an opening large enough for a man. A scout has gone through – the Major who is on the surface," Lucy reported.**

**Lili looked up and almost dropped a piece of cake in DR's lap.**

**"Any report yet?" Travis asked.**

**"I am working," Hoshi said, "So, any reports yet?"**

**"Not yet," Lucy said, "When I hear something, you will be informed."**

=/\=

Doug wouldn't have had much to report anyway. He ran down the side of Point Abic and to his house. It was all he wanted to see. Maybe someone was there. Maybe there were Calafans – he had trained some soldiers, way back when. Maybe there would be someone to resist the invading force. He didn't think much about what they'd do to him if they saw him.

But it was a desolate wasteland. Trees were blackened and stunted, completely dead. Grass was mostly gone, and the ground was eroded and pitted like the surface of an airless moon. He nearly tripped on exposed rocks as he continued running.

And then, where he was expecting to see the house, with the addition not quite finished, and the back porch and the yard and the small barbecue grill and the garden, he just saw rubble. The bricks from the fireplace were, mostly, still there, but the wooden pieces were long burned away or stolen for someone else's campfire. There was no porch, no roof, no barbecue grill and no addition. He slowed down as he came closer. There were some articles on the ground but the area was mainly picked clean, as much a victim of warfare as anything or anyone else. It was mostly grey and black – grey bricks scattered in disarray, greyish earth and blackened bits of wood.

Then he saw it.

And it made no sense.

It was blue. Well, blue and white, with some green.

He got closer, trying to keep his limited time in mind but failing a bit at that.

It was the garden.

And something was alive in it.

Day lilies.

And a few lonely stalks of asparagus, but they had gone to seed and were barely recognizable. But the day lilies – he could see a few of them.

"No one's cultivating you," he said softly as he knelt down, "How are you surviving?"

He took the small dagger out of his left boot and cut two of them. He stuffed them, as carefully as he could, into a zippered pocket. Knife back in his boot, he ran back to the gap to tell the cadets that there was nothing left to conquer on the twenty-one side. There was no reason to be there.

He didn't see or hear the shuttle, which was still a bit far, and said _USS Bluebird _on the side, before he leapt back into the twenty side of things.

=/\=

"**The scout reports that there's nothing out there," Lucy reported.**

**"Hmm," Hoshi said, "Maybe it's 2378 over there. How soon can we get the _Luna _through?"**

**"In a few hours, I think, Empress."**

**"All right. Let's keep the ground troops out there for the moment," Hoshi said.**

**"You sure about that?" asked Chip.**

**"You know something I don't?"**

**"I'm only thinking, from a tactical standpoint, we can have the_Luna_soften up the enemy and then send in the ground forces," he replied, "Uh, seconds. That way, we can wait on sustaining casualties. The ground troops are cannon fodder but there's no sense in wasting them until we're ready, yes?"**

**"Hmmm. All right," she conceded, "Recall the ground troops for the night."**

**Lili could finally take a breath. She went to the back, where Aliwev was standing, "Can you take over for a while? They're almost done; they'll be out of here soon."**

**"I guess so," he said.**

**"You'll have to clean up, too, sorry. I can do more tomorrow. Just, please, let me do this."**

**"Do what?"**

**Lili dropped her voice low, "I want to meet my lover."**

**"Oh," he said, conspiratorially, "A human?"**

**"Not your business," she said.**

**"I suppose not," He said, flicking his fingers a couple of times, "If you change your mind, of course."**

**"I'll let you know," she said.**

=/\=

**The shuttle got them back quickly, crowded, standing room only. Doug was forced in the front, next to the pilot, who he recognized immediately. Shelby, ah, Shelby. She'd been a great piece, back in the day. She looked at him quizzically, "Do I know you?"**

**"No," he said, "I'm new here."**

**"Okay," she said, and went back to her piloting duties. She shook her head, "No. You look like this guy I knew. It was a long time ago, though."**

**"I look like a lotta guys," he said.**

**"We used to do it," she said, yawning, "So he didn't look like a lotta guys, by definition."**

**"Oh, well. I'm sure it was, I'm sure he had a good time," Doug said.**

**"Oh, he did," she said, and the conversation was effectively closed.**

=/\=

**He got out and got to the galley quickly. She was there.**

**"I don't know what kind of time we've got," he said, "Could be an hour or so, or it could be all night."**

**"You said there was an unused lab," Lili said.**

**"Yeah. E deck. Come on along and cringe like I'm hurting you," he said, taking her arm.**

**They walked along and no one paid much attention to a Major dragging a Calafan cook along.**

=/\=

"**And you will do it, slave," he said, menacing, backing her into a wall.**

**"Y-yes, sir," she cringed.**

**He smacked a panel and a door slid open. Two recruits were watching, "What are you lookin' at?" he yelled at them.**

**"C'mon, there's better looking slaves on C deck," said one recruit to the other, "Major, didn't know you liked old alien tail."**

**"Nobody asked you," he snarled, and the recruits left.**

**"You think they'll tell someone?" Lili asked nervously.**

**"They'll tell everyone," he said, "I am kinda counting on that. So we won't be able to use this room after tonight. But at least that covers us – this doesn't look like anything special. So far as they're concerned, I've just got bad taste," he kissed her, "But I don't."**

**She smiled at him, "Think we'll be able to sleep here and make contact?"**

**"It's not the Fep City Hotel," he said, "And it's not home. I saw our old house. Or, well, what was left of it."**

**"Oh, Doug," she said.**

**"But here, look what I brought you," he said. He took out one of the day lilies. It was a little crushed but all right.**

**"You know, I had thought that Rick killed them all when he landed on them," she said, "Thank you; this helps. I love you," she took the flower from him, smiled at him and kissed him.**

**"I guess he didn't get them all. Here, I'll take my jacket off. You put your head there," he said.**

**"I am not gonna be able to sleep," she said.**

**"Hmm, me neither. Do you, uh?"**

**"Yes," she said, "I want to reconnect with you. But you said we might not have a lotta time."**

**"We probably don't," he said, "So this'll have to be quicker than usual. You okay with that?"**

**"I will be," she said, kissing him, "So let's lose more than just your jacket."**

**"Okay," he said, "And careful of the breast pocket," he said, "The tags are in there. Where are yours?"**

**"I gave them to Joss and DR. DR is the fourth child; I'm sure of that."**

**"Good. Two down, two to go. Since you're having more luck than I am, you wanna take the other two off my hands?"**

**"I guess so," she said, "Doug, they're gonna send the ground troops back in tomorrow. They said they're cannon fodder."**

**"I'll be careful; I swear," he said, "Let's talk more later," he kissed her neck.**

**"A little uh, there. Oh, yeah, that's good," she said, massaging his back as she took hold of his shirt to get it off him.**

**The door slid open so he shoved her down and got on top, and she pretended to struggle.**

**"Ha, I guess this is taken," It was Marie Patrice's voice.**

**She and – someone – departed quickly.**

**"I don't wanna know what they're doing," Lili said.**

**"We'll get back, and it'll all be undone," he said, "She'll be our little girl again," he kissed her, "And you and I will be back home and happy."**

**"Yes," she said, "Mmmm, let's get the rest of your uniform off."**

**"You bet," he said, "And yours, too.**

**She smiled at him, "Almost like when we first met."**

**"We were in a bed then. This isn't exactly comfortable."**

**"But with the same sense of urgency," she replied, "Hoping to not be caught. C'mere."**

**"Nobody makes me feel the way you do. Nobody makes me feel more. The same amount, yes. I won't deny that. But in a different way," he said, kissing her neck.**

**"Here as well," she said breathily, "The same amount – and still wonderful. But it's differently wonderful. Let me show you our own personal wonderful."**

=/\=**  
**

"**Do you think you can sleep now?" he whispered in her ear.**

**"I am spent," she said, "You wear me out."**

**"And you do the same for me," he said, kissing her cheek, "It's not our bed, but put your head here, in the crook of my arm, and I'll make you as comfortable as I can."**

**"I love you, Doug," Lili said, "I don't think any other man would do this for me."**

**"Make love to you? I can think of at least one."**

**"I mean coming here so that I could see, well, my other guy."**

**"Well, you're here to let me see my other gal, yanno," he said, "Even after we just did what we just did. I love you. And I support you for this and for everything you do."**

**"That's the Calafan wedding vows. **_Love all days, support all nights_**," she replied.**

**"And day includes the night," he said, "So I love you even when you're doing, uh, whatever with Reed. I know he treats you well."**

**"And I know Melissa makes you happy. They complete our lives in ways we never thought possible, or that we even needed," she said, yawning.**

**"And we'll see them tonight," he said, "And everything will be complete."**

=/\=

"**Tom, can I see you a sec?" Chip asked as they walked through the hall.**

**"Sure."**

**"We got this new Major. He's doing a pretty good job with the recruits but I think he improvises too much. Can you keep an eye out?"**

**"What's in it for me?"**

**"Command, when I can swing it with the Empress. I know you're interested in my daughter. But she won't be impressed unless you've got a command. I won't lie to you. I know she favors Joss. But I favor you. I think you're better suited to her. She can do what she wants to and I don't have a lotta power to stop her, but I can give you an edge or two when I can."**

**"Thanks Chip. Give me a command, and I'll get her, and keep her."**

**"And then you'll owe me," Chip said, leaving, and Tom was left to ponder just what that was going to entail.**


	6. Chapters 16 to 18

*16

The shuttle ride was painful, oh so painful, but prolonged sitting had been that way for quite a while for Malcolm Reed. He was sixty-five years old but felt far older.

He had been up front with Shelby, but had to go in the back and lie down on the floor. It just hurt too much. Neil ended up sitting up front with Shelby, bowled over by the endless controls and the woman flicking switches and turning knobs and changing coordinates as fast as a whirling dervish.

In the back, Malcolm lay down as well as he could and Norri got off the seat and knelt down and put his head in her lap, "How is it?" she finally asked.

"Pretty awful," he admitted, "I've had about four years of this or so. I'll be, uh, I'll be better once I can get up and walk 'round a bit, Lioness."

"Ha, did you know that that's not what Leonora actually means?" she said.

"Really? Do tell me – anything to get my mind off my wretched back."

"It's Greek, and it means _light_," she said.

"A light in dark times," he mused, "She – uh, Lili – she always said that all names are meaningful. Not just their meanings and translations but also what they mean to the parents who provide those names to their children. But I think mine just liked names that started with M, seeing as my sister is Madeline."

"Well, let's see," Norri adjusted his head in her lap as she reached for a PADD, "Hmm. Malcolm means _devotee of Saint Columbia_. Who was, the patron saint of," she checked, "poets and bookbinders."

"Poets, eh? Even sonnets and limericks and doggerel, I suppose."

"And bookbinding," Norri said, "Malcolm is also, uh, a Shakespearean character."

"Yes, King Duncan's elder son in the Scottish play. I don't much care for it. Even the children would call me Mackum, even after they could pronounce it properly."

"Well, I for one can't imagine you being called anything else," she smiled down at him, "Yanno, I don't imagine the bare ground will be any more comfortable for you, my old friend."

"Probably not," he said, "It doesn't matter. We can walk 'round a bit and get more tired if we need to. You have the old bracelet, right?" he asked, fingering the cuff as he lay there, cringing a little. He was so uncomfortable.

"Yep," she said, tugging her sleeve up to show him.

"Approaching the landing coordinates, sir," Shelby reported from the front of the shuttle.

"Oh, good," Malcolm replied.

"Here, and flip that switch and you'll turn on the landing thrusters," Shelby said to Neil.

"This one?"

"Yeah. Now. Good. You can study to be a shuttle pilot, I bet," she said.

"I dunno," he said, "I'm still in High School. I can't join up for another year."

Leonora blanched, "He never told me about joining up," she said quietly to Malcolm.

"Well, maybe he won't," he replied, "There's no sense in the last one hurtling himself in the direction of their phaser fire."

Shelby got up and opened the hatch, "Here we are."

Norri helped Malcolm up and he leaned on her as he got himself out of the shuttle. He made a face as he stepped onto the uneven ground, "Hand me that case, will you, Neil?"

Malcolm opened it. It had phase pistols in it, "Ever use one of these?" he asked.

"He's just a child," Leonora said.

"He may need it. Here," he said as Neil got out and looked at the pistol, "There are two settings – stun and kill. I think you need to set to kill. There won't be any humans here except for us, so if you see anyone, they'll most like be a twenty. Don't aim at Calafans, and don't aim at all if the group is mixed."

"Don't," Norri said, looking tired and old and upset.

"I'm sorry," Malcolm said, "But I don't see a choice here. You'll need to have one with you as well. I know you're not like this, but what can we do? I can't turn and fire as quickly as I used to. All I wish to do here is sleep, make contact and then leave. But the twenties might have other things in mind for us. So we'd best be prepared."

"I guess you're right," Norri said, "But for the record, I never wanted this."

"None of us did," Shelby said.

Neil was walking around, and circled back, "I don't remember this place at all."

"Well, it didn't look like this in 2166," Norri said, "There was still a house. See the bricks? That's where the living room fireplace was. Next to it, a little closer to the garden, was the dining room, then the kitchen shot off to the side. It was a really big kitchen. The kids' room was on the other side of the living room and the master bedroom was next to it. There was supposed to be an addition being built near the front, it was breaking through the front part which was where Marie Patrice slept when she was still in a crib. But by the time 2166 rolled around, well, we never got the addition finished – we never bothered – so you kids all crowded into the one room in the back," she paused for a moment.

"And we tried to make contact here," Malcolm said, walking to the old spot, where the master bedroom had been and Doug and Lili's bed had stood. It was a firm mattress, he recalled – he could use that right at that moment – with a slightly harder side on the left. He well recalled getting into it, him and Melissa, and both of them apologizing out to the ether, to two people who weren't there, that they were invading the _sanctum sanctorum_.

"2166," Norri sighed, turning the phase pistol over in her hands. It was far too big for her.

"You did everything you could," Malcolm assured her.

"If I had been stronger, well, there would maybe have been three lost instead of four," she said.

"You were very strong. A fierce lioness," he said, "You protected him. So it was four lost instead of five. And that's worth a lot."

Neil continued walking around and kicked at something in the dirt. He bent over and picked it up.

"What have you got?" Shelby asked, coming over.

"Some kid's toy," Neil said.

"Oh, that," Norri said, "That was Joss's old stuffed dinosaur. When we took them away from here, I looked for it. I figured he might get lonely or regress and want it, but he didn't. He was very stoic for a three year old child. He took everything very seriously, but even more seriously then."

"And then you were born not too long after that," Malcolm said, "I always wondered 'bout that. Rick came in February, but the departure happened in November. It's like they were transporting for months."

"That's a really long transport," Shelby interjected, "There's pattern degradation."

Malcolm and Norri both looked at her with pained eyes, "Their patterns didn't degrade," Norri finally said, "I know they didn't."

"So, Captain," Shelby ventured, "what are we doing here?"

"It's a bit of madness," he said, "The three of us are going to have a little lie down. There is – in this system, and with these people, it is possible to make contact on either side of the pond with others. But it's in a dream state."

"What?" she asked.

"We sleep," Norri said, "I haven't done this before so I may be explaining it wrong. But we go to sleep. And we reach out. And there are others we can, we can talk to. And contact is better here because there's something here."

"Yes," Malcolm said, "Over there, see past the little rise? There's a larger elevation. The natives call it Point Abic. It's not quite a mountain but it's bigger than what I think we'd all refer to as a hill. And on it, there are a number of dishes. They resemble old twentieth century satellite dishes a bit. And they're composed of this, it's a kind of amplifying alloy. And this cuff which I wear is composed of the same material," he showed it.

"Oh," Shelby said, "I've seen you wearing that and had no idea what it was."

"This bracelet also has that stuff in it," Norri said, "And since there's a lot of it here, it should make the contacting a bit easier."

"And it should be faster and clearer as well," Malcolm added, "And on the other side, our, well, the recipients of our message are, they have similar bits and bobs of this amplifying material on their persons. We know that they are there, and listening, so we will call, and they shall answer."

"But it didn't work last time," Neil pointed out.

"No, it didn't," Norri admitted, "But we're gonna try again."

"I'll stand guard, of course," Shelby said, "You just do what you need to do."

Norri beckoned Malcolm over to the garden, "You see what I'm seeing?" she asked.

"Huh," he said, "Her day lilies. How absurd. People are dead but delicate flowers survive. A bit of beauty in a wasted land."

"I have a question."

"Yes?" he asked.

"Be quiet about this and don't say anything to Neil."

"All right, Leonora."

"What did it mean when she wrote, _'I kept my elbow up'_? Do you know what that meant, Malcolm?"

"No. Doug will know, I'm sure. He – I don't know how we shall tell them."

"Straightforwardly," Norri said, "Can you, do you think you can sleep?"

"Yes," he said, "I shall will myself to sleep."

"Come, Neil," Norri said, "Let's go over here."

It was the site where the old bed had stood. Shelby helped them clear away a small amount of debris – charred wood which might have been burned bed slats for all they knew. Malcolm couldn't help with that so he just stood guard.

It was as clear as they could make it. He tentatively got down and on his side. Oh, it hurt, "Neil," he said, "lie here, to my left. Leonora, lie to the left of Neil."

They did so. Cringing, he put his left arm around them both, "Now, Lioness, take my hand and make sure the bracelet is in contact with the cuff. That seems to help. Neil, I know you're in physical contact with both of us right now, but also be sure to be touching either the cuff or the bracelet. And sleep."

"We just sleep?" asked Neil, putting his hand over Norri's.

"Yes," Malcolm said, "She said – the Calafans always say to one another, they don't say _good night_. They say _be with who you desire_."

"Then be with who you desire," Shelby said, "And I'll keep watch."

=/\=

**They kissed one last time and drifted off. The lab was chilly and the floor was hard, but they were together and close and they wanted this as much as they had just wanted each other. Lili held the key in her hand and her wedding ring, both on the thin chain, and Doug had his hand over hers, his wedding ring touching hers very slightly. **

*17

_It was a crowded hallway, filled with Calafans of both types. Coppery and silvery, they walked, or stood, sometimes alone and sometimes in groups._

_Sometimes one would find another, and there would be a reunion of sorts and they would disappear through a suddenly-appearing door off to some unknown room with, perhaps, an unknown bed._

_Others searched and did not find their desires, and stood disappointed, rejected, jilted._

_Still others flicked fingers at one another or ogled or looked on with unrequited desire or shyness._

_It was a huge singles bar, a pickup joint in a shared subconscious._

_The hall seemed to stretch on forever. Arm in arm, Norri, Neil and Malcolm walked._

_A large Calafan man came over to Norri and flicked his finger twice at her. She had no idea what that meant, "Are you searching?" he asked, a tall, bald, coppery fellow with piercing hazel eyes._

_"Yes," she said, not understanding the implication._

_"You are human," he said, looking her up and down._

_"Yes."_

_He blocked their passage._

_"Excuse me," Malcolm said, his mouth tight._

_The Calafan man towered over him, "Is this your man and your son?" he asked Norri, "You are inexperienced with this. You are not supposed to bring them along."_

_The light finally dawned. Norri said, "Sorry, we aren't looking for you."_

_A coppery Calafan woman came over, "Leave them alone," she said to the man, who blended back in the crowd, just another coppery bit in an endless stream of metallic tones._

_"We are looking for two humans," Malcolm said._

_"Ah," The woman said. A door appeared and she touched it._

_A dream, it's just a dream, Norri said to herself._

_The door, and the woman, disappeared, and they were left in a bare room with Lili and Doug._

_Doug and Lili rushed over._

"_**Don't**__," Malcolm cried out, a little louder than he'd intended. He put his hand up reflexively._

_"What? What's the matter?" asked Lili._

_"He's in a lot of pain all the time," Norri explained, "So tread lightly."_

_"I see," Lili said, "It's still good to see you," she smiled tentatively. He looked so much older._

_"Where's Melissa?" Doug asked._

=/\=

**José Torres sat in the command chair on the **_ISS Luna _**and smiled a little to himself.**

The _Luna_ **was a small vessel and he was not happy that it had no real weapons to speak of. It was good for little more than scouting, which had been its original purpose. But at least it was his. It would be able to ram through a far smaller gap between the universes than the **_Defiant _**would require and, perhaps, would be able to make the passageway larger, so that the **_Defiant_ **herself could finally come through. It lazily orbited the rock below – what was its name again? – Lafa II.**

**He surveyed his crew, such as they were. Hodgkins was piloting. Someone else – Curtis? – was manning the meager communications station. It was a total of eighteen men, mostly from Security. Miller and Rosen had reported but he hadn't needed them. No sense in sharing the glory with more people than necessary. And he was particularly glad to be rid of Thomas Sato.**

**The men were standing around, mostly touching their guns or the hilts of their knives. The most insecure Security personnel ever – he had to laugh at that.**

**If things went well, it would be a great day indeed. If not, well, he didn't want to be thinking about that.**

**He thought back, instead, to 2166. That time, he had gone in alone, and on foot. It had been a suicide mission. No one had known what they would find on the twenty-one side. After all, there was a very real possibility that the**

**_Defiant_ was just so much space debris. Maybe that side would have hundreds, or thousands, of ships like the_Defiant_.No one had known.**

**But he had gone in anyway, and not because he was brave, or even stupid, but because you just didn't refuse the Empress. All she cared about was that it would be quick. She hated long campaigns. They bored her.**

**So he had gone in, and braced himself for an onslaught but, instead, he found no resistance whatsoever. It was just a bunch of kids sledding. They and their parents were completely unarmed. He had fired at will.**

**The rest of the ground troops had poured in behind him, and slaughtered whoever they'd seen. Sure, troops came in from the twenty-one side, but there were far too few of them so they had quickly pulled back to any ships in the area. But that was before the radiation band testers,** **so he'd gotten men onto some of the smaller ships, and suddenly they had control over a few ships and then the fun had really begun.**

**They had set up a base of operations on Lafa IX, where there was just some big zoological park. They had killed and eaten anything that had looked edible, and a lot of things that didn't. And they had fanned out and taken the system, planet by planet, moon by moon. They had everything except for the biggest planet, and only left that one because it was within the orbits of the three smallest stars. It was a seething mass of heat and radiation and no good for anyone. The other eleven, though, belonged to the Terran Empire.**

**As for the Calafan people, they had squelched any resistance with blood. The remainder went quietly, like the good little silver sheep they were, enslaved as quickly and as thoroughly as the copper ones had been subjugated on the twenty side of things a few years before.**

**The rewards in 2166 had been great. He'd gotten better rations and bigger quarters. He was an Ensign, no longer a mere crewman.**

**And then there were the women.**

**First, he had been given Bernstein. She was only average-looking and didn't have enough skills, but she was his, to do with as he pleased. Then he'd gotten Claymore and, finally, Hudson, who was painfully, smoking hot and could do things the others couldn't. He had enjoyed them over the years, in every single way imaginable. By themselves, doubly or triply, if he desired. Or he would just watch as they did things by his command. They performed for him like trained seals. He didn't have to do anything for them.**

**But now he was looking for some new glory and the **_Luna _**would be his ticket. He had grown tired of them and needed newer and younger playmates. And then, the sky would be the limit. He could get a Lieutenancy! And maybe even have the system named for him.**

****_The Torres System.  
_**  
****Now **_that_ **would be cool.****  
**

=/\=

"_Doug, I wish we had been able to tell you sooner," Norri said._

_"Tell me what?"_

_"She – I wish we had mentioned this. Her family, they have a history of bipolar disorder," Norri began, "When you left in 2161, Melissa became depressed. She suffered from it off and on, but Neil was small and we had the other children and they filled our lives."_

_"Neil," Doug said, looking at the boy._

_"Yeah. I'm Neil."_

_"After 2166, when we didn't have contact with you, she became worse," Norri said._

_"No contact?" asked Lili._

_"Yes," Malcolm said, "We called but there was no answer."_

_"Well, for us, it doesn't feel like it happened yet," Doug said._

_"Something must have prevented contact," Lili offered._

_"I suppose so," Norri said._

_"Maybe we weren't there long enough to sleep," Lili said, "I know we would have tried, just like now."_

_"Well, when you're clinically depressed, I guess that isn't something you understand," Norri said, "She reupped for a three-year tour. I don't think anyone was paying too much attention to her mental state."_

_"I can guarantee they weren't," Malcolm said, "There was such a need for troops that there was no time for niceties. No one would have noticed less than perfect mental fitness, particularly in a trained pilot. She went to pilot for the _Enterprise_. I had a ship by then, and Travis was my pilot, so Jonathan needed her."_

_"She served with distinction," Norri said, "But when she came home, she drifted. We thought she was more or less all right but I'll be the first to admit that I couldn't do for her what she needed. I was too wrapped up in my own guilt. I cared for Neil, I worked. I wish I could have had more time and energy. God knows no one wanted an editor so I worked in munitions. Neil, of course, remained in school."_

_"I'm sure you did what you could," Lili said._

_"But it wasn't enough," Norri said, "We used to get together for Christmas every year. No matter what, we did that. And it was 2171, Boxing Day. It was exactly five years since the older kids were grabbed. And, well, it was just the four of us. She told us to go out, that she didn't feel like going. We had a dinner out and looked at the lights. And thank God I walked in first."_

_"What does that mean?" asked Doug._

_"I found her," Norri said, "She had, she had shot herself at close range with a phase bow."_

_Doug crumpled, his face in his hands._

_"Dammit, why isn't there some place to sit in here?!" Lili yelled, "I want a damned bench. Give us a damned bench."_

_It was a dream, so a bench materialized out of thin air. She led Doug over to it and he sat down. She stood behind him, her hand on his shoulder. After a while, he put his hand back to take hers. His hand was wet._

_"There was a note," Norri said, "Just five words. I don't know what they mean: __**I kept my elbow up**__.__"_

_"It means she, she aimed and meant to hit her target," Doug said quietly, "She meant to do it."_

_"Yeah," Neil said, looking down._

_"How old were you?" asked Lili._

_"Ten," he said._

_Lili left Doug and walked over to Neil, "I understand," she said._

_"No, you don't."_

_"Actually, I do," she said, "My parents died in a house fire when I was nine years old. If I hadn't been visiting with my grandparents, I would have died, too. And my counterpart on the other side of the pond, she and her brother did die. All four of them. And I figured I didn't deserve to have survived, like I wasn't good enough and I hadn't done anything to be allowed to be the sole repository of my family's memories and their love and their talents and everything else. I got into trouble and I didn't face it much. I know now what a difficult child I must have been. It wasn't until I became a master of fire that I began to process it. I began to have a handle on what had destroyed my family, and I could turn it to something that was almost good. And I began to slowly realize that my hopelessly old-fashioned, ancient and unhip grandparents were doing the very best they could for me, and that I should try and, and make it so that things wouldn't be so hard for them. Just like, I'm sure, Norri and Malcolm try to do for you."_

_"I dunno," Neil said._

_"Neil," Doug said quietly._

_"Are you even my Dad?" Neil asked._

_"Yes," Doug said, looking up, eyes flaming red, "The others have my eyes. You have Melissa's. And Joss and Marie Patrice are both lighter. Tom has, he kinda has Melissa's brow; it's a bit sharp. You have my hairline. You have my nose. And even if you didn't, I would still know you were mine. You were, you gotta understand, Neil. You were made by two people who loved – **love **– each other."_

_"It's not present tense. It's past," Neil said._

_"No. It's present," Doug said, "Just because she's, she's dead, that doesn't mean that I can't still love her," he said quietly._

_"I don't even understand this," Neil said, "Aren't you married to her? Was my mother just kind of an affair?"_

_"No," Lili said, "Your mother was – is – as much in Doug's life as, well, as I am. As much as Malcolm is in mine. As much as your mother is, yes, __**is**, in Norri's. As much as Norri's life is in her, her memory."_

_"I wanna get outta this," Neil said, "I can just wake up, right?"_

_"You can," Lili said, "But you should at least understand that everyone here has your best interests at heart. And that this is being done not to hurt you, but to try and make a better life for you. One where we get an instant replay and it can all zero back to 2161."_

_"Why should I even listen to you? You're not my mother," he said._

_"No, I'm not. No more than Norri is. No more than Malcolm is your father. Yet they have raised you and loved you. And I don't think that some accident of genetics should make any difference here."_

_"I can't stay," Neil said, "I can't get it to make sense."_

_"Let's drop off," Norri said, "I think staying just hurts."_

_"I'll go, too," Doug said, "Give you some privacy. I need to, uh, I need to think about this while I'm awake. And I need to protect you, 'cause if someone comes, well, it would be better if I was ready."_

_Norri came over and he stood up. They hugged, "Fix this," she said, "Please."_

_When they broke apart, he looked over at Malcolm, "Reed, remember what I said?"_

_"Of course."_

_"I still mean that. I would still want you to do that. And you've been doing that, as much as you could. I can tell."_

_"Under-understood."_

_"Neil," Doug said, "Come here a second."_

_Neil came over._

_"You are my boy. I didn't go away because of not caring or not wanting to know you. I didn't want to go away at all. I love you as much as I love the other kids. I am as proud of you, as invested with you and as identified with you as I am with them. You are my boy."_

=/\=

**He was free for the evening, so he started to walk down the halls. And then he thought better of it, and grabbed a small bottle he'd gotten when they'd ransacked some place or another. He hadn't been a part of the ransacking, but he still enjoyed in the spoils at times. And the bottle was definitely one of the better spoils.**

**B deck. He knew she'd be there. Not that he'd had a lot of occasions to do this, but he did know that she rarely left quarters after a certain hour.**

**She was rarely able to.**

**He got there, and he hesitated just a slight bit, but there was no one watching. Her roommate could be readily intimidated and thrown out if necessary. He hit the door chime, and heard her voice, telling him to come in, and a soft Titania drawl that she'd never really shaken.**

**"What are you doing here?" she asked, not even properly greeting him.**

**"I thought. I had this," he said, presenting the bottle.**

**"Thanks. I thought you'd be busy."**

**"No, she picked Ramirez to complement Travis for the night. So I'm free."**

**"Aidan," she said, "We can't get caught."**

**"I know," he said, "We won't," he came closer. She'd been good-looking years ago, and so had he. But too much time had passed, and they weren't the people they had been.**

**"What do you want with me anyway? Claymore is probably available."**

**"I want to talk to someone who knows about more than just conquering things. Someone who's read a book or two. And maybe kiss that woman a few times, too. And more if she'll let me. Will she?"**

**"I don't know," she said, "Don't want to be caught. You and I both hang by threads most of the time."**

**"I'll be careful, Susan," he said, "I'll leave early and she'll never know. I don't know when I can be back. Can you be okay with that?"**

**She just nodded and pulled the sheets back on her tiny bed.**

=/\=

_The other three woke themselves, and it was just the two of them._

_Lili tried to come closer, but Malcolm again held his hand up and, in a pained voice just said, "__**Don't**__.__"_

*18

_"Please, Lili, don't."_

_The fact that he didn't use the pet name he'd created for her did not go unnoticed, "All right, I'll just stay over here," Lili said, "Can I, is it okay if I ask how you were injured, and what your injury is?"_

_"I suppose so," he said, shifting from foot to foot, "It's better if I walk 'round a bit."_

_"Pace if you have to."_

_"Yes," he said absently, "I was, it was a shuttle crash. I was pinned and my pelvis was crushed."_

_"Oh my God," she said, "But they can fix that, Malcolm, right?"_

_"This __**is **__fixed," he said._

_"Oh. When did this happen?"_

_"It was in 2174," he said, "On Andoria."_

_"Oh. Was anyone else hurt?"_

_He looked away, "Not, not hurt."_

_But it didn't feel like good news, "Because they didn't survive. Am I right?"_

_"Yes," he whispered._

_"Anyone I knew?"_

_"Yes."_

_Lili took a handkerchief out of her pocket, "Go on. Tell me everything."_

_"It was, we were coming back from a treaty signing. I was the designated representative for the, the twenty-ones. You know what that is, right?"_

_"Yes. It's a radiation band. You and I belong on your side, where everything vibrates at twenty-one centimeters. Here, on the other side of the pond, they vibrate at twenty centimeters. Doug is a twenty."_

_Malcolm took a pendant out from his shirt. It was functional, nothing stylish, "See this bit of jewelry I now wear? This is a scanner. I can tell who is who. Our_ orders _are to kill anyone who is not a Calafan but is a twenty. So I suppose it's a good thing that Doug went and I did not, for he would be shot on sight here. No trial, no questions, no remorse and no exceptions. Even children who are twenties are to be eliminated. It's a nasty, horrid business."_

_"I think the same is true here, in reverse, I saw a Xindi woman fail the test – they were table top scanners, not worn, and, anyway, she was just shot in the head. Nobody even debated it. They just did it."_

_He put the pendant back, "I despise what I have done, and what I have become."_

_"Tell me about the treaty," She said, "Surely Starfleet trusted you a great deal for them to make you their proxy."_

_"Not Starfleet. It was an alliance of us, Tellarites, Xindi, Andorians, Xyrillians, Denobulans, Calafans – such as they were; for them, it was a government in exile, Vulcans and another one. Wait, it was the Takret."_

_"Well, that's good. That's how peace gets started."_

_"If you're not in a constant state of war, that is," he said, "I was chosen. And we went. And the Empress, she sent her own emissary. It was Chandler Masterson's counterpart. We signed, we shook hands and it seemed like all was well."_

_"Was this to end the hostilities?" she asked._

_"No. But, it seemed like a decent first step. We departed – four of us."_

_"Who was with you?"_

_"My pilot, my first officer and my communications officer. That is to say, Travis, Tripp and Hoshi."_

_"Oh Gawd," Lili said, and made use of the handkerchief, "I, I know that this handkerchief isn't real, and the tears aren't, either, not now, not in this dream. But they will be real."_

_"I know you are upset. And what I am saying is only going to make you all the more upset. Shall I awaken now, and spare you?"_

_"No," Lili said, regaining her composure, "Tell me. You've waited a long time. The least I can do is listen."_

_"Well, it's probably going to be all out of order."_

_"I'll ask questions," she said._

_"Very well. We took off and we were fired upon. Whether that was under Masterson's orders hardly seems to matter anymore. Travis was the fortunate one. He, he was killed on impact."_

_"Oh," Lili said. She sat down on the bench._

_"I was pinned – paralyzed, although I didn't know that at the time. Hoshi and Tripp attempted to free me. But ground troops landed. Andoria wasn't supposed to be a battle theater. In any event, it ended up as hand to hand. I couldn't see what was happening, but I could hear quite a bit of it as it wasn't far from the crash site. That little woman, she fought as hard as anyone. And I wish I hadn't, but I heard their final words to one another: __**'I love you, Tripp.' 'I love you, Hoshi.'**__See, I didn't want to be a part of so much intimacy. But I couldn't crawl away from it. After all those years, all that intervening time, there was still something there. At least they passed together, more or less."_

_"And the Andorians found you?"_

_"No. The twenties did. I was placed into one of their prisons, on their side of the pond, actually. The alliance negotiated for my release during my entire term in there, which was nearly a year. I did not receive much in the way of medical treatment, save to assure that I didn't die before the Empress could squeeze as much as possible out of releasing me. I didn't want them to give up quite so much, but they did. The alliance, they finally ended up ceding the Xyrillian home world. It was because, well, they needed Captains. And I was one of very few."_

_"But what about Archer?" she asked._

_"That happened earlier," he said, "This will be a bit out of order. That one was two years prior. The __Enterprise was destroyed and all hands with her."_

_Lili just sat there and wept, "Tell me," she finally managed to squeak out._

_"Hoshi had been on a short leave. So she was spared that time. Tripp was already my first officer, and Travis, my pilot. Tripp could have had a command, I suppose, but they gave it to me. They did that because there was far more of a need for a military man than for an engineer. So the main personnel were split up. I got MacKenzie for my tactical man. Tripp was still the Chief Engineer. Hoshi ended up coming in to do Communications – I had had Masterson – our Masterson, of course – for that role. My Medical Officer was, and still is, Cyril Morgan."_

_"Morgan? I think the doctor here is named Morgan."_

_"Underfed fellow, older, face is, uh," he smiled very slightly, "mostly nose?"_

_"Yeah," Lili said, "Must be his counterpart."_

_"Yes."_

_"Tell me about your ship."_

_"It was supposed to be named the_ USS Excelsior_. But it was also supposed to be an exploration vessel, just like the _Enterprise._That all changed, naturally. So I put in a request to have them change the name. And, to my surprise, they did so."_

_"A warship should be something menacing, right?"_

_"You taught me that all names are meaningful. I had them name it the _USS Bluebird_. And I did that because, well, it's the bluebird of happiness, right?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And I felt that maybe someday someone could be happy again," he stared straight ahead, "And, and you had always loved blue."_

_She got up and walked over to him but he backed away again and the stress must have been powerfully painful, for he cringed and took out his own handkerchief, "Please, please don't."_

_"Malcolm, this is a dream. People without legs can climb mountains. You don't have to feel any pain."_

_"It's all just a bit of fantasy, isn't that right?" she nodded, "Well, you see, when you have had enough bitter doses of reality, an escape into a fantasy just seems like a betrayal of all that."_

_She was about to comment on that when she saw a bit of yellow flash on his left hand. Something bothered her slightly, like she was involuntarily changing positions._

=/\=

**Doug was awake in the lab. He very, very carefully pushed her sleeping form up just a bit, far enough up so that he could move his body away. He placed her gently back on the floor and got dressed, then came back, pushing her up again. He couldn't dress her without waking her, but he put his jacket over her. And then he took out his phase rifle and waited in case anyone wanted to challenge him for the room, or for her.****  
**

=/\=

"_You married," Lili said, commenting on the ring she had just seen._

_"Oh. That," he said, but it didn't make him smile._

_"Doesn't sound good," she said, "Did you, did you divorce?"_

_"No, Lili. You need to actually be wed first before you can divorce."_

_"I don't get it."_

_"Our doctor Morgan – and perhaps the one on your side as well – he has a niece. And I knew her from before. We, we reconnected. And I proposed on our second outing."_

_"Anyone I know?"_

_"Yes, Pamela Hudson," he said, "I was, I was back from prison and getting treatment. By this time I could walk again, after a fashion, but nothing else. You see, it wasn't just walking that I could not – still cannot – do."_

_Lili looked up, "I see."_

_"So our arrangement was, it was to be open. But not in the loving way that, that yours was with Doug and all of us. It was, instead, for convenience's sake. She would, she would take my ring, and my name, and little else. And I would have her ring, and be able to call her my wife. There was never any intention of us sharing a home. It was a desperate act for two people who were a bit desperate. Clinging, overprotective and thinking a lot less of each other's happiness than about how secure it could be. And the whole idea of security was an illusion. She would keep her nighttime appointments, her romps with whoever, since I am incapable of such things. But her one generous act was," he stopped for a second, "It was, she knew some people. In the, the medical field. They could fix me. But it would take a while. I'd have to be placed on a waiting list. So we would wait. That would be our, the term of our engagement. We would wait for me to be repaired and rehabilitated, and then we would marry and at least, somehow, be able to consummate it."_

_"It was a generous act."_

_"It was to be her wedding present to me."_

_"What happened?"_

_"That treaty I told you about? It was an agreement whereby we said that we would not fire upon each other's medical facilities or vessels. That was all it was. It was thoroughly useless. There was no intention by the twenties of ever following it. Pamela, she was working on one of those mobile surgical units. She wasn't doing plastic surgery anymore – she was trying to reattach limbs. She had, I feel, become the doctor, if not the person, that she probably always had in her."_

_"She has goodness in her," Lili said, "Even if she doesn't admit it or see it."_

_"She had the same luck as Travis. All I can hope is that she not only didn't feel it or see it, but that she didn't know about it at all. That she was just getting her coffee or closing up a patient or checking a PADD, just a regular, somewhat mundane day, instead of knowing that it was her, her dying day."_

_"Oh Malcolm."_

_"So I wear this," he looked down at the ring for a second, "She had the jeweler design it to her specifications. It's jagged on the side, you see. And the two rings, they were to fit, jagged edge to jagged edge. She never picked hers up, of course. I, I had the jeweler melt it down. I wear it now, on the same hand where I wear the cuff you gave me. They are my reminders."_

_"And you never went through with the surgery?"_

_"No. It's just like battlefield triage. A person who needs a new leg, or has a collapsed lung or is missing an eye – that person is a far higher priority than whether Malcolm Reed will ever make love again."_

=/\=

**There were sounds outside but, so far as Doug could tell, they didn't affect him and Lili. Still, he remained on alert.****  
**

=/\=

_She got up and came close again, and he sprang back again, "This is just so much frustration for me."_

_"I told you, you don't have to be injured right now."_

_"And I told you. Lili, why must you torture me so?"_

_"I just want to – I won't touch your back, or anywhere you don't want me to," she said, "Just your hand, or your face, if that's all that you'll accept."_

_"Please. Don't."_

_"I want you to know," she took the key out from her shirt, "I read the inscription."_

_"Just a bit of doggerel, nothing more."_

_"No. It was important. It __is important. It helped me."_

_"For you it's just, what, a day or two? For me it is a lot more than, than that."_

_"I know. But I also – do you remember what you said when you gave it to me? It was the same thing you said when we first admitted that we loved each other."_

_"Words of love," he said, "From a thousand years ago."_

_"You said, you loved me beyond all reason, all hope, all belief and all faith."_

_"Pretty words with no more meaning than that, that ribbon in your hair."_

_"Which __you gave me. I didn't understand it before, but I think I do now. You see, there are a thousand reasons why things wouldn't work, and hopes can be dashed. Beliefs can be wrong and faith can be tested," she paused, "But with love, things do work, hopes are restored, beliefs are proven and faith is, it's rewarded."_

_"But they don't work."_

_"They don't have to," she said, "My love for you isn't just hinged on performance. I won't deny that I like it. But to be with you is what really matters."_

_He just stood there._

_She walked over and this time, he cringed and shook, bracing himself for impact._

_She placed her arms around him and there was sparking._

_"What the devil is that?" he asked, voice broken._

_"It's, it's ionization. It happens in these dreams when people who have really connected and bonded reunite after not having been together for a while. It's happened between me and Doug, and it's happening now between you and me. And I wouldn't expect anything less."_

_"Make it stop."_

_"It will. Just a second," she said gently. It stopped._

_He stood there, not hugging her back, just standing there, until he finally, gingerly, placed his head on her shoulder._

_"We're gonna fix this," she said, "This timeline will go away."_

_"So you will, you'll go back and what of everything?"_

_"It'll be rewound. Rick said each universe has but one correct timeline. We're not in it right now. It's like knitting. The yarn has made been made into a sweater, but it's deformed and the sleeves don't match. We're going to rip that yarn out and rewind it on the ball. And it'll, instead, be knitted up into a scarf," she turned her head and kissed him on the cheek._

_He breathed in her ear, "And if you fail?"_

_"We won't fail."_

_"But do this one thing," he said, "Because if there's anything I've learned, it's that victory is always far from assured."_

_"Go on."_

_"Kill the Empress."_

=/\=

**Now it was getting louder and Doug realized they'd better be dressed and separated as crewmen were running down the hallway in front of the lab. Detection would not be a good thing for either of them. Much as he didn't want to, he began to gently push on Lili's shoulder in order to wake her.  
**

=/\=

**She felt it.****  
**  
_"Doug's waking me."_

_"So he is with you?"_

_"Only for the night. We can't, we have to pretend we're unmarried. I'm posing as a Calafan slave."_

_"Don't let them harm you, Lili-Flower."_

_"I won't."_

_"Have you seen your children? And the, the other one?"_

_"Yes. We've got two out of the four on board with what we want to do."_

_"Good. Hope is, perhaps, halfway restored, then."_

_She put her hand on his face, "I love you."_

_"It is my only certainty," he said, "I love you."_

_They kissed._

=/\=

**She woke.**

**"Dress quickly," Doug said, and Lili complied.**

**Tentatively, they opened the door to the lab. Miller was running down the hallway and Doug flagged him down, "What's going on?" Doug asked.**

**"They say the opening is almost big enough for the **_Luna _**to get through. It's gonna be on the widescreen."**


	7. Chapters 19 to 21

*19

**Treve stood at the campsite and stretched, coppery arms becoming more and more mottled by the day. They would soon develop a sinuous pattern that he and all Calafans referred to as calloo. It started off as a solid color – copper on his side, the twenty side, and silver on the other side of the pond. And, at age thirty, it began to get spotty and eventually would develop into rococo scrollwork. Finally, it would fade to nothing, and he would die soon after that. He was forty-one years old, so he was beyond the initial spotting stage and the pattern was beginning to emerge. Calloo was as personal and individual as a snowflake. His was coming in as a sort of geometric pattern, not unlike an old printed circuit board, if he had known engineering history. But he didn't.**

**He had been studying to join the Diplomatic Corps, but he had hated that, and always felt out of place and awkward. But that was a good two decades previously. Then, his mother, Yipran, was still alive, his sister was just fourteen and his little brother was four. And his father was having an affair with a vixen named Polloria.**

**It was her idea, really, the whole thing. She had an itching to become the next High Priestess, the role that, at that time, was being filled by his late mother. His father played the role of First Minister. He knew that the other side had the same roles, but their government differed. At that time, the twenty-ones had what was almost a constitutional monarchy. The High Priestess was more of a figurehead role, and decisions were made by a governing committee. But on the twenty side, it was different, and the High Priestess could essentially be more of a despot, ruling and being attended to by her husband, the First Minister. Such had been the situation with his parents, until his father's affair had begun.**

**Polloria had wanted that piece all for herself, and so an elaborate plot was developed as he and his siblings grew up, initially ignorant of what was happening. His mother was, slowly but surely, being poisoned by overdoses of potassium. At first, it took away her dreams – as horrific a result for her as it would have been for all Calafans, for the dream state was as much a part of everyday life as the waking one. Then, it had made her comatose. And that was where the whole thing lay, stalemated. His father had had lust for Polloria but no bloodlust for killing his mother. And so they had waited, for years, for his mother to die. But she hadn't.**

**Then the **_Defiant_ **had come, and they scanned its occupants. That had been in 2157. They had found a candidate for study who just so happened to be an ideal candidate for something else. She looked enough like one of them that, at not too far a distance, she could even be mistaken for one. A broadcast to the people would be perfect. They would – so long as she was given the proper tattooing – mistake her for Yipran. It was a normal thing, to pluck out a member of a new to them race and study that person. They would strip away the memory and see how fast and well the subject could recover. It was a means of judging intelligence, and they had used it on Vulcans, Klingons and some little nasty, grasping race – Ferengi.****Hence the plan was already in place to grab a human, but his father had directed the kidnapping of this one particular human female. She had a great deal of flaming red hair, and that also would work for the illusion, for Calafans all started out stark bald and then eventually would sprout hair. On his side, it was red, and went along with their coppery calloo. On the twenty-one side of things, it was a light, almost-white blonde and it complemented their silvery aspect. He was already growing hair although he did not yet have a beard. It was coming in all right, and even, and his woman liked it.**

**For that was her, standing nearby, field dressing a linfep. She had been the human they had selected. The idea was for her to publicly designate Polloria as the succeeding High Priestess, but the woman – Jennifer – had not been as compliant as Polloria had hoped. Instead, Jennifer had designated Yimar, his sister.**

**And so, here it was, over twenty years later, and Yimar was the High Priestess. And Jennifer and he had escaped it all and run into the forest. He and his father were sent to prison, as was Polloria, and the only reason he and his father were released was because they had been instrumental in sending one human male over to the other side. It was not via pulse shot, it was through mass meditation on both sides of the pond, by Calafans of both colors.**

**For the plan to jerry-rig the succession wasn't just happening on his side of the pond. It had happened on the other one as well, and they, too, had plucked a likely candidate to unwittingly impersonate their High Priestess.**

** _Her_name was Lili. He knew that. He had seen her in some dreams, before she had settled on a regular nighttime man and instead had been walking around in their shared subconscious and doing regular socializing, not looking for fun, just chatting with neighbors and the like. She was pleasant enough, and he found he truly preferred human females, but his heart was with Jennifer. She had been a good mate to him, even though they could not have children of their own That didn't matter. Charlie and Betsy were almost theirs.**

**And Charlie and Betsy's parents were friends. They had been on the _Defiant_ with Jennifer. The father had been the Chief Engineer. The mother, the babysitter to the Empress's eldest son – this was before the others had arrived and Aidan MacKenzie had been disgraced. The_Defiant _had left the area and the four – and eventually six – of them had been free to live. The guy fixed things; his wife sometimes worked in hospitals. He and Jennifer would do odd jobs. They fed themselves with hunting but, since the 2166 pulse shot that had become illegal so now they were, essentially, poachers.**

**The 2166 visit by the** _Defiant_ **had also brought with it an opening up of the prisons, so Polloria and the others had been released, even though her punishment had been far from over. Polloria had been sentenced to potassium injections to remove her dreams, and had been existing that way for nearly a decade when the jails were opened up by the Terran Empire. It didn't necessarily matter. There were few free Calafans on either side of the pond. They had been able to shuttle back and forth for a while and he had sometimes gone to look. The other side quickly became a waste, and most of the silver Calafans went into hiding. Those who didn't were usually picked up and made into slaves. Luckier ones ended up serving the Empress. Not so lucky ones drifted or were sent to service soldiers or became the subjects of laboratory experiments. He had no idea what had happened to Polloria but, whatever it was, it didn't concern him.**

**"Did you see that?" he asked accent still high class and clipped even though he was dressed in mere rags.**

**"Huh?" Jennifer asked. She put her hand up a little to steady herself as she rose. She was still lovely, but the red hair was grey. The calloo tattooing was still there, mocking her. She could no longer be mistaken for a Calafan, as Calafans didn't go grey. She was forty-eight years old and hated the Empress more than ever.**

**"Over there, look!" Betsy said, pointing. It was dark, so the rip between the universes glowed and pulsed and showed up vividly against the night sky. But there was something approaching it – a ship.**

**"We better find cover," said her father, and the six of them stamped out their campfire and got behind a little rise nearby. It didn't afford much protection, but it was all that they had. Better to be somewhat out in the open. The ruined cities would be worse, as bricks could fall and do damage. It was a bit like waiting out a tornado.**

**Treve put his arm over Charlie, "Keep low," he said, "This could go very bad very quickly," he looked over to Jennifer and took her hand.**

**"You know I love you, at least a little bit," she said, their private signal.**

**"Yes," he replied, "I might love you a little bit, too."**

**They waited.**

=/\=

The shuttle docked with the _USS Bluebird _and Malcolm got out slowly. It never got any easier, but at least his heart was a bit lighter, "Get to Sick Bay," he said to Leonora and Neil, "It's the safest part of the ship."

"Dad, I wanna help," Neil said.

Malcolm smiled. He'd never been called that before, "I know. The time will come," he paused, "Son."

"Sir, we'd better go," Shelby said.

"Yes, of course. Don't give her a hard time, all right?" he said to Neil, then hugged Leonora, as tightly as his injuries would allow.

=/\=

**Lili and Doug separated. She had just asked one word: "Tonight?"**

**"Don't know," he had replied, "Stay at the galley late and I'll try."**

**She went back to quarters. For whatever was happening, she'd need to look at least a little bit more presentable. She arrived in time to see a male figure leaving her quarters. She recognized him but said nothing, not even when his eyes met hers.**

**She went in and found Susan pulling on a bottle, "Susan," she said, "There's going to be something on the widescreen. I think everyone will be there."**

**"I don't think I need to go," Susan replied.**

**Lili shrugged and got herself ready.**

=/\=

They were well-disciplined on the Bridge, standing ramrod straight when he arrived, even though he himself couldn't do that anymore, "At ease," he said, by way of greeting.

"Captain, the gap has reopened, and is growing at a much faster rate than normal," said his Tactical Officer, Aidan MacKenzie.

"Thank you," Captain Reed said, "Let's hang back and see what happens. Slow to a quarter-impulse, please."

Karin Bernstein, the night shift pilot, complied.

=/\=

**The Game Room was crowded, standing room only. Lili immediately realized the kitchen crew would have to provide refreshments. They still had a lot of the chips. Making pretzels or the like would take too long, but she could make a reasonable approximation of Buffalo chicken wings, although there was nothing that could be faked into ranch dressing. There was plenty of synthbeer, though. It was the middle of the night, and certainly not a normal mealtime, but she knew damned well that they'd better come up with something.**

**Making a vat of fried mock wings took less time than she feared, and the three of them, still stretching and yawning, passed them around on trays. The fourth, Aliwev, tended bar, which essentially consisted of filling mug after mug with synthbeer. It didn't require any finesse or training and no one was going to tell this bartender their troubles.**

**The synthbeer flowed and the mock wings were served, as she, Polloria and Rellie were groped and bothered.**

=/\=

**The **_ISS Luna_**waited for the gap to open up enough. They waited.**

**José wasn't thrilled with the delay but there was little he could do. No one knew what would happen if he went in with the gap not being wide enough. It could, potentially, create explosive decompression on the **_Luna's_** hull. It was better to wait for the Empress's orders, too. That way, if anything went wrong, he could, potentially, not be blamed. Or, at least, he could blame someone else. He looked around the **_Luna_**'s small Bridge. Hodgkins. He could blame Hodgkins for any failures. No one would miss Hodgkins and his strong-arm collections. Perfect.**

=/\=

**Doug stood in the back of the Game Room with his recruits, "You're on duty," he had told them, "No synthbeer."**

**But they didn't care. He would occasionally catch a glimpse of a silver scrolled arm or a white-blonde head going by. He got himself a mock wing from her and she paused in front of him for a second, looking at him, her light eyes shining. He just nodded. It was too risky to say anything else.**

=/\=

"Over there, sir, do you see it?" asked MacKenzie.

"Yes, I do. Take us a bit closer, Miss Bernstein," It was the growing gap.

"Aye, Captain Reed."

=/\=

**Lili saw the three women standing off to one side, together. She knew Pamela's counterpart, and she had known Karin Bernstein's. The other one she didn't know and she didn't know why they were together. They weren't in uniform, but instead were wearing outfits as skimpy as she'd seen on Marie Patrice and Takara.**

**Speaking of same, she saw Tommy standing over to another side, hands all over Takara. She was only objecting a little, mainly if his attentions blocked her view of the widescreen. She could see Izo – he was trying to chat up Karin Bernstein, and she was having none of that.**

**Arashi came to the front of the room and called for order, "We have a line on the gap! It is now oh-one hundred hours. We are taking bets for when it gets big enough for the_ Luna_to pass through! Get the line from either me or Takeo. Lefty will be over there and I'll be up here. Jun, where are ya?"**

**Jun raised his hand. He was surprisingly close to Lili, "I will be handling any non-monetary bets," he called out, "So anyone who wants to trade quarters, or rations, or women," he leered at the three women standing together, "you come see me."**

**Lili didn't see any of the other children, either hers or the Empress's, but it was crowded in there and people were constantly pushing her and grabbing at her tray.**

=/\=

"**There. Looks like it's big enough," Hodgkins said.**

**"Hmm. Yep," Torres said, "Let's go."**

=/\=

They saw it. This part was not normal, a ship coming through the gap.

Malcolm ordered, "Full reverse!"

"Aye, sir," said Karin.

=/\=

"**Well, I'll be damned," said Charlie's father, still with a bit of a Florida drawl, "They really are gittin' it through."**

**"Stay down, kids," said his wife.**

**Treve just looked over at Jennifer, and then pushed Charlie down just a tiny bit.**

=/\=

**There was a scraping sound, heard on both sides of the pond if you were on one of the two**** planetary ****surfaces. But José and his men couldn't hear it, of course. The push in slingshotted them and created considerably more forward momentum than they'd planned on.**

**They could see the other ship, dead ahead. It was an _NX_-class. The _Defiant _could have easily taken it out, but not the _Luna._**

**"Full reverse!" yelled José, and Hodgkins tried to comply, but they were being pushed ahead. A bit of reverse movement happened, but they hit the gap at an odd angle. It was closing again. There was no way to return.**

"They'll kill us all!" yelled Hodgkins, turning and looking back at Torres.

**He had only a second to think of what to do. He was not capable of good command decisions – not really – and negotiating was beyond him. A**

**prison was not what he had in mind and he wasn't so sure that they would be imprisoned, anyway. All he could hope for was a fleeting moment of glory, if the Empress was watching at all, and maybe a posthumous honor. Perhaps the system would be named after him, after all.**

**"Ramming speed!"**

=/\=

They saw it on the _Bluebird,_ but reverse just wasn't fast enough. Norri and Neil were, thankfully, still rushing down a hallway. They didn't see it coming, but everyone on the _Bluebird'_s Bridge did.

=/\=

**Lili saw it. Doug saw it. Pamela, Blair and Karin saw it. Izo, Jun, Takeo and Arashi saw it. Tommy and Takara saw it. In her chambers, while Travis grabbed her and Frank Ramirez concentrated his attentions on her, the Empress saw it as well.****  
**

=/\=

It was a full-speed collision between the_ Luna_and the _Bluebird_.

**And on the**_Luna__,_**it was Curtis, and it was Hodgkins, and it was fifteen nervous Security crewmen, and it was the paint on the hull and the metal of the doors and the communications console and the tactical station and the pilot's station and José himself, all at once, gone.****  
**  
And on the _Bluebird_, it was Doctor Morgan and his lab animals, and the galley, and Shelby in her quarters, and the carpeting on the floors, and Karin at the pilot's station, and the extra pairs of boots, and Aidan at the tactical station, and the gym, and Jennifer at the warp reactor, and the warp reactor itself, and the Ready Room, and the blue-tinted paint on the hull that gave the ship its absurdly peaceful name, and Captain Malcolm Reed, and the wedding ring that had never been a part of any wedding, and the dull grey Calafan cuff that had survived for millennia and had been touched in worshipful reverence by millions of silver Calafans – all of those people, and all of those things – all at once, gone.

Vaporized in an instant.

In a rush of silver and copper particulates, the remains of the people, and the ships and, most importantly, the dull grey Calafan cuff, all shot back toward the twenty side of things and plugged the gaping maw between the two universes.

=/\=

**Lili fainted.****  
**

=/\=

_It was a huge hallway. Her subconscious was filled with people. It was even more crowded than the Game Room. It was a dream! She should have been able to get them to part. But there were far too many of them, and she saw, they weren't just Calafans, but there were Humans, and Xindi, and Takret, and Tellarites, and Xyrillians, and Vulcans, and Witannen, and Imvari, and, and, and every species she had ever heard of and a lot she didn't know at all. All standing there. They were lost, all of them, except for the Calafans._

_The Calafans, as befits anyone who is bereft, were sobbing and screaming in mourning._

=/\=

**Doug rushed over, "Get up, slave!" he commanded as he leaned over, gently shaking her shoulder.**

**She must have heard his voice, for she came to.**

**Polloria came over, "You feel it, too," she said to Lili.**

**"Get me more food!" yelled Izo.**

**Out of the corner of her eye, as Lili was helped up by Polloria, she saw Pamela, Karin and the other girl hug each other. They were free. They quickly found other partners. Izo had drawn the lucky Pamela Hudson card.**

=/\=

**On the **_Defiant's_**Bridge, Lucy Stone was getting panicky. Chip was at Tactical and confirmed it, "It looks like the passageway has closed."**

**"Fire another pulse shot," she commanded.**

**"Done," he said.**

**"No effect," she said, checking the Science station, "Another."**

**And so on and on and they fired sixteen shots before they came to the conclusion that the hole was likely plugged up for good.**

**Reluctantly, Lucy contacted the Empress.**

**Thankfully, the Empress didn't answer hails. She was too busy with Ramirez and Mayweather to care. It was a lucky break for Lucy and Chip, at least for the moment.**

**And then the Empress drifted into sleep and found herself in a huge hallway where thousands of species were gathered, mostly lost but some in mourning. It felt very real, and she could not only see and hear the others but could smell them as well. Ugh.**

**Interesting.**

*20

_February 6, 2161.  
_  
Rick had circled back to the original contact date, over and over again, as time went on and he waited for Doug and Lili to do their thing.

He was busy; the original pulse shot had created such an incoherent wave that, every time he reversed time, it shot off in a different direction. He was able to grab some of the ensuant dark matter as fuel. For the remainder, he would shoot it into nearby stars. Lo, the big white star in the Lafa System was a particularly excellent repository. Over and over again, he grabbed little bits of dark matter and, as such, protected the _Enterprise_. The _HG Wells_was loaded with far more fuel than it needed and he had the time to listen to his old-fashioned music and look at projections. He also thought about the date he was missing and whether it would be wholly unethical to go back and hit on Tina April a second time. Maybe he'd think up better lines. Maybe he didn't have to.

He turned his attention back to work. The hand-held temporal observatory didn't have too many specifics about what was going on but there were plenty of other ways to determine whether there was any effect. And this one was a doozy.

The destruction of the cuff was a major historical event in the alternate history of the silver Calafans. And it had been on the first of June of 2178. It was such a significant event that it had made it possible for him to know that date with near-perfect certainty, unlike the 2161 and 2166 dates, which had been little more than educated guesses. But now his records said that the destruction had happened on the second.

Only a little over an hour or so into that day, to be sure, but it was still a difference.

"You may think you're not doing a damned thing," he said to himself, "But you are. Now get them and get gone. Don't dawdle."

=/\=

_March 28, 3109.  
_  
Kevin O'Connor and Carmen Calavicci were looking at similar information. He yawned and looked up, "I got no one to go back to, but c'mon, I'm sure you got someone or something else planned. I can take over."

"No. Nothing," she said, "Look. There's a slight change right, uh, there."

And so it was.

"I'm not so sure it makes too much of a difference. You know as well as I do that little changes are often just absorbed right into the fabric of space-time," he said, "You wear a blue top instead of a red one, chances are extremely small that you'll cause a planetary explosion or whatever."

"Agreed," she said, "But there is still a difference. And you know, of course, that small changes can add up."

"The right changes," he said, "Who's to say it's the right change?"

"We'll just have to see," she said, "I do wish he was doing it without so many anachronisms."

"He'll fix that," Kevin said, "All he needs to do is rewind to before the meeting with Archer."

"I suppose you're right. Still, it's never a good idea. I guess I'll have to give him another good talking-to upon his return," she said, "I'm making coffee, want some?"

"You mean you're synthesizing it."

"Same difference. Black, right?"

=/\=

**Awake and refreshed, she got up and looked at herself in the mirror.**_ I am still the Empress, _**she thought.**_ I am still one hot ticket._**The dream had been wild. It was realer than any dream she'd ever experienced. She saw people and species she knew, and plenty more that she didn't. She'd even had a pretty hot time with one of the Security guys. What was his name?**

**Miller. Yeah.**

**Dressed, she walked out into the hallway and actually saw him, "Come to my quarters," she said, "After shift."**

**"Sure," he said, "Same as before?"**

**"Uh huh."**

**And she had walked away, and realized that he had experienced the same dream.**

**And if he had, then everyone else had.**

**It was a new world to conquer, a new universe, ripe for exploration. She'd lost the twenty-one side, at least for the moment. That part seemed obvious. She'd tear Masterson and Stone new** **ones and that would light a fire under them and the Vulcan slaves to figure out some new way of getting to the twenty-one side. But, in the meantime, she held another, far more intriguing, card.**

=/\=

**For their part, Lucy Stone and Chip Masterson were in the Ready Room.**

**"We are so gonna get it," she said.**

**"Yeah, she's gonna blame us for the closed gap," he said, "I'll take the booth. Say you didn't do anything. I'll take it all."**

**"You don't have to."**

**"I do," he said, "I don't think she'll kill me. She, heh, uses me for too many other things."**

**She kissed him, "You better not die in that booth. We got too many things undone. And that dream, my God. I coulda sworn you were with me."**

**"I think I was," he said.**

**They left the Ready Room together to confront the Empress, who was already on the Bridge.**

**"So, Empress," Chip ventured, "It's nice to see you this morning."**

**"Huh," she said, "Stay outta the Ready Room."**

**"Yes, of course," he said, "We were just discussing firing another pulse shot."**

**"How many have you fired so far?" she asked.**

**"Sixteen? Seventeen?"**

****

"Seventeen," Lucy confirmed, "Most recent one was about eleven minutes ago."

**"And no change, right?" the Empress asked.**

**"N-none," Chip replied.**

**"Then stop doing that," The Empress said, peevish, "Really, do I have to do Science, too? It's so damnably dull."**

**"Y-yes, Empress," Lucy said.**

**"Now, the Vulcan slaves, have you got them on this yet?" asked Hoshi.**

**"Yes. Nothing so far but there hasn't been a lot of time yet," Chip said.**

**"All right," The Empress said.**

**"And?" Chip asked. He didn't want to jinx things, but he had the feeling that the other shoe would drop at any moment.**

**"And nothing," The Empress said, "Take, I dunno, two months. We'll leave this system, of course, but you can continue working on this problem. Any more time than that and it'll be the booth. Right now I have other fish to fry."**

**Chip thought about that for a second, "Yes, Empress," he said absently, going back to his station. He glanced over at Lucy. C'mon, look up, look up. She looked up for a second and he caught her eye. The Empress was facing him, not her, so Lucy gave a slight shrug. He didn't dare to respond in any manner but went back to thinking. What the hell other fish could she possibly be talking about?**

**And then he remembered. It had been quite a dream. He'd been flying a kite on Dione, with Saturn huge and yellowy in the sky above. It was a pleasant dream. Sand was under his toes and the surf smelled of salt and horseshoe crabs, loud in his ears. Lucy had met him – she was wearing a sarong – hey, it was a dream! – and they'd made love on soft white sand. The dream was real enough that he'd awoken to unmistakable feelings**

**And he got the feeling that if they were in it, then maybe the Empress was somehow in it as well.**

=/\=**  
**

**Other members of the crew woke with similar experiences and feelings of having been watched in the night.**

**Pamela had dreamt of telling off her mother, once and for all.**

**Josh Rosen had dreamt of riding in a shuttle on auto while he and Shelby Pike did it in the back.**

**Shelby had dreamt of doing it with Josh Rosen in the back of a shuttle set to auto.**

**Aidan had dreamt of taking his son hunting.**

**Kirin had dreamt of hunting with his father.**

**Marie Patrice had dreamt of seducing Jun.**

**Jun had dreamt of being seduced by Marie Patrice.**

**And on and on in shared subconscious.**

**But they all, also, had the nagging feeling that someone had been watching, or at least listening in, on their innermost, most intimate, thoughts and desires. Dark, sloe eyes haunted every background, and noted everything that had happened.****  
**

=/\=

**For their parts, neither Lili nor Doug slept at all. Both of them were consumed with their own mourning.****  
**

=/\=

"**C'mere," Kirin said.**

**She turned but then turned back, "I don't think so."**

**"Huh?"**

**"I got other things going on," Marie Patrice said.**

**"No. You got me going on," he said, grabbing her arm.**

**Jun was approaching, "I said no," she said sharply.**

**"Some trouble?" Jun asked, "C'mon Giraffe, don't be like that."**

**"Not your business," Kirin said.**

**"Oh, but it is," Jun said.**

**Kirin dropped Marie Patrice's arm and stood up to Jun. He was far taller than his elder brother, and could look rather intimidating when he wanted to.**

**"When are we goin'?" Kirin inquired.**

**"How 'bout now?" Jun answered.**

**A Security crewman was coming.**

**There was a communications chime. Marie Patrice answered, "Arashi, hi. Oh, breakfast sounds great," she closed her Communicator, "Gotta blaze."**

**"Empy!" Kirin was indignant.**

**"Oh, yeah, that. Hmm. It's hardly useful unless I can actually watch you two beat at each other, I suppose," she yawned, "Maybe after we eat, wait an hour or so. Don't want it to become messy that way," she turned tail and walked to the Observation Lounge.**

=/\=

"**Why'd you reject me last night?" Tommy asked Takara as they walked.**

**"I have told you. I felt like someone was watching," she said.**

**"And other reasons?"**

**"Well, a few. Might not want to give that to you after all, yanno."**

**"Oh? And who else is in line for it?" he asked, grabbing her roughly.**

**"You know. Your brother, for one."**

**"He just wants to do it with a baseball," Tommy said, "You need a real man."**

**"Don't be so sure," Takara said, "I've seen his ... bat. And there's also," she smiled, "the wild hunter. He might just have a campsite, but there's something to be said for ... earthiness. Primal things – doing it like two wild beasts."**

**"Split the difference," he said, "I can hunt, you know that. And I inherited the same kind of bat."**

**"Oh?" she asked, "Maybe I'll just appraise all three of you at the same time."**

**"A comparison?"**

**"Sure. You, Joss and Charlie."**

**"I will win," he said, standing over her, in her face, "I'll kill both of them if I have to."**

=/\=

**Joss and DR were walking down a different hall.**

**"I saw my Dad," Joss said quietly.**

**"Oh?"**

**"Yeah, he was in the back of the Game Room with the recruits last night. Dunno if he saw me."**

**"Huh, well that's good, I guess," said DR, "Your mother passed out when the two ships collided. It was too risky for me to go over. I saw a Calafan help her up. A copper one, a female."**

**"Hmm, was my Mom okay?"**

**"I think so. She looked really upset, like crying upset. But not hurt physically."**

**"I gotta get outta here soon," Joss said, "I mean, we saw, what, a hundred people die? All vaporized in a flash, and everybody around us was cheering like I'd hit a home run. They traded money. It was a party, and people had just died. It was, it was fun for them."**

**Marie Patrice was coming down the hall, "Joss!" she said brightly, "And you."**

**"Empy, we gotta get outta here," Joss said, as they walked together to breakfast.**

**"Why? I'm having a blast."**

**"I'm sure you are. But did you happen to notice it all last night?" Joss asked.**

**"So?"**

**"So people died and it was time for bets to change hands. Don't you think that's, well, a little bit wrong?"**

**"Huh," she shrugged, and then said quietly, "C'mon, don't be soft. Don't show weakness."**

**"Compassion isn't weakness," DR said.**

**"Who the hell asked you?" she bristled a little.**

**"Empy. Be nice."**

**"No," she said, "I mean, why should I? He can't do anything for me."**

**"Then you should be even nicer," Joss said, "I cannot believe you. You've got nothing that Mom and Dad taught us."**

**"Mom taught me plenty," she said, "How to flirt. How to get a guy on his knees. And Aidan taught me plenty. How to shoot a phaser. How to fight with a sword and a knife. I can make anyone cry for mercy."**

**"I'm not talking about them. I'm talking about our real parents and our, our real home," Joss said.**

**"A ghost and a tall guy," she said, "Who left when I was, what, one? And then two chicks who weren't even related to us, and some British guy who was barely around. You mean those people? The ones who were off flying for Starfleet or consumed with school and all sorts of dull stuff. You mean Ceres, that ugly, functional world full of plain, boring people?"**

**"Those people loved you," Joss said.**

**"I wouldn't know them if they bit me in the – oh, hi, Izo," she said, smiling, "Breakfast?"**

**Recruits were marching by, with their leader bringing up the rear. Marie Patrice, Izo, Joss and DR stood to the side as they marched by. In the back was the Major, yelling, "Sound off! One-two!"**

**"Sound off! Three-four!" they responded, thunderous, as one.**

**"I got a gal on Ariel, she's got a nice bod, but her face's like hell!" yelled the Major.**

**Marie Patrice and Izo were on the right side, so she could see the patch on the Major's left arm. It said J. Hayes. He looked at her for a split second, and she saw he had bluish-greenish-greyish eyes.**

**She averted hers, which matched.**

*21

**"You look like hell," Aliwev said when Lili came into the kitchen that morning.**

**"Oh. I didn't sleep at all last night."**

**"A good thing," Polloria said, "Something's happened to the night. Something is very wrong."**

**"We're late this morning," Rellie said, "No talk, just get breakfast out."**

=/\=

"**Seconds," Commanded Takeo.**

**"Yes, sir," Lili said, coming over with the pancakes. There was no syrup, and they were out of jam, but it was still pretty good eating, as she'd put immature olowa fruit into the batter.**

**"More," said Chip.**

**Joss was sitting next to Chip. He'd always liked pancakes. She voluntarily offered him some. He took one and nodded at her. It was too risky to thank a slave. There were too many watching eyes.**

**She put her head down and went back to where Polloria and Aliwev were standing, ready to pour tofflin juice or clear a dirty dish.**

**"I had a very interesting time of it last night," The Empress said.**

**"Oh?" asked Aidan.**

**"Yes. The dreaming was delightful!" she gushed, "You were having quite a time of it with the teacher over there, after your hunting trip was finished."**

**"Oh," he gulped, "A dream. They are such fascinating bits of psychology."**

**"I understand they reflect our innermost desires," The Empress replied, "And you, Chip. It was a pretty beach on one of Saturn's moons. You and the Science Officer. She had on a nice dress but, really, orange is not her color."**

**"How very interesting," Chip replied. He suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.**

**"Empy!" Hoshi exclaimed, "You and my dear firstborn. Next time, do get him to take care of you first."**

**Kirin shot Marie Patrice a look.**

**"Such interesting dreams you've been having," Marie Patrice said.**

**"I dreamt about collections," Arashi said.**

**"And all the money had your face on it," Hoshi said.**

**"Yes. Huh," he said.****"**

**_I know_," Hoshi said.**

**And suddenly, except for her, no one was hungry anymore, and they all knew that she had seen – or at least heard – what had gone on in their heads.**

=/\=

**Doug got his men over to the gym. Claymore and Bernstein were there. That was always a signal – if a woman was in the gym, it was never really for the purposes of working out. It was only for one reason – to hook up with a new guy.**

**The recruits leered as the women did squats or lifted small weights and grunted.**

**He got in front of the recruits and said, "We are here to get some hand to hand work done. You, over there. Stop gawking and get ready to fight, uh, this one," he had a pounding headache from not sleeping. Having them fight each other was the easiest thing he could think of.**

**They complied and set upon each other. Neither man did well, and he finally separated them when the weapons came out, "Now, now," he said, "this isn't to the death. It's just for practice. So keep the phase pistols and daggers out of it. You, there. And you. Go. Now."**

**And on and on it went. No one was very good, and they all had far too little patience to really build up a good battle. They'd get to the weapons stage far too quickly, instead of relying on their wits or their hands, "Now, what are you gonna do if you don't have a phase pistol?" he asked after the sixth fight.**

**"Use my dagger?" asked one recruit.**

**"And if you have no dagger?"**

**"I always have a dagger with me."**

**"Well, what if you don't? What if you're naked 'cause you just did it with her?" Doug pointed to Bernstein.**

**"Would you like me to fight after doing it?" the recruit asked Karin.**

**"I dunno," she said, "Which are you better at?"**

**"Why don't you come to my quarters and find out?"**

**"And be groped by all of you?" she sniffed, "You don't have quarters, you have barracks. There are, what, twenty of you in one room? It must stink in there," she and Claymore giggled a little and went back to their workouts.**

**The recruit was all set to yell something when the gym door opened and the Empress's entourage came in. They were at least disciplined enough to spring to attention immediately, insoles of boots hitting the insoles of other boots as one.**

**"Empress, we were just getting ready to leave," Doug said.**

**"Oh, no, stay!" she smiled, "You can watch the demonstration. Now that both of my daughters are eighteen, it's time to get some things settled."**

**"Oh?" Doug asked.**

**"Yes. Two of my sons," she said, "They're doing Kenjutsu. Open that cabinet."**

**He did so. There were swords in it. Some were thin epées, others were really just Kendo sticks made out of bamboo while still others were made of iron. One in particular was beautifully ornately carved, "Got any particular ones in mind?"**

**"Yes," she said, "Two of the iron. But take out Ironblaze as well. That one," she indicated the lavishly decorated one.**

**"Yes, Empress."**

**She took the two plainer ones from him, "Jun! Kirin!" They came over, "You will battle today. There will be two prizes. So this is not to the death, of course. You've got to both stick around for after I'm gone."**

**"I hope that's a long time from now, Mother," Kirin said bowing and taking one of the swords from her.**

"**Suck-up," said Jun, bowing and taking the other one.**

**"The winner will be given my daughter, Empy. The loser will get Ironblaze."**

**Doug looked over. Marie Patrice was kind of interested, but mostly was chatting with the other girl, Takara. Tommy was hanging around Takara, possibly a little too close. She was pushing him out of the way but she let Joss get closer. Tommy was glaring at Joss, and Doug knew that look. It meant that it was likely that there would be two fights, not one. And the second one probably wouldn't have any rules to it whatsoever, and probably just the one prize – Takara.**

**"All right," The Empress said, "You will perform kata, or paired choreographed movements. You will perform them as quickly as possible. You will show off your timing and balance skills to start, and interchange the roles of attacker and defender. You will not make actual contact with one another's bodies – the only contact will be sword to sword. Points will be awarded for realism and for sword to sword hits. Points will be deducted if you strike your opponent anywhere but on his sword. Tommy!" she yelled.**

**"Yes?" he answered.**

**"You and Joss can go next if you like, but pay attention to this."**

**"Can't we do hand to hand instead?"**

**"Hmm. All right," she said, "But first this."**

**"What if I refuse to do hand to hand?" Joss asked.**

**"Then you will fight him doing something else. Really, do I have to think of everything?" she answered annoyedly.**

**"Use knives or swords. It's more fun," Travis said to Joss.**

**"No, thanks," Joss said.**

**Doug said, "Men! Clear a space. Now. You, yeah, you. Over here."**

=/\=

**Lili went back to quarters. She figured she could lie down, maybe for a half an hour, before she'd have to start preparing lunch. Or maybe she'd just have herself another good, long cry. There didn't seem to be much point to anything else.**

**Susan was there.**

**"Oh, sorry," Lili said, "I was going to lie down a bit."**

**"It's all right," Susan said. For once, she was sober, "I have a question."**

**"Yes?"**

**"Did you have any strange dreams last night?"**

**"I didn't sleep at all."**

**"Oh. Mine were vivid. And very real, like I had really done what I was doing in the dream. But it seemed like someone was watching. Everything."**

**"Huh. Did you start off with a large group of people, lots of different species?" Lili asked.**

**"Yes," Susan said, "So you've had it, too? I asked someone, and he had that dream as well."**

**"Aidan?"**

**Susan looked away, "I suppose I owe you something now."**

**"Me? Why?"**

**"To, to stay quiet," Susan said, "You'll want something from me."**

**"No," Lili said, "Don't worry about it."**

**"But –"**

**"But nothing. I'm not here to hurt your relationship. Be as happy as you can. And have your dreams. Don't let anyone invade your head."**

**"Too late," Susan said.**

=/\=

**The two boys bowed.**

**There was a clanging crash as the swords hit.**

**Kirin was taller and could bang down on Jun's sword, but Jun was quicker so he could duck or get out of the way or change the angle. They mostly hung back, with arms crossed, then would thrust and parry. For the most part, they were silent, but there was an occasional "Ha!" let out by one or the other of them.**

**The stances mostly started off wide, with a sword up by the shoulders, parallel to the floor. Each combatant kept his elbows pointed up and back, forearms also parallel to the floor.**

**Marie Patrice got bored quickly and went over to a mirror to check out her appearance, although she did look back whenever they made a sound, either orally or by clashing swords.**

**Jun noticed that she wasn't paying attention and ended up lifting his sword over his head to try to reach Kirin. Seeing an opening, Kirin saw that this opened Jun's guard and thrust his sword in.**

**"Point for Kira!" Empress Hoshi cried out.**

**They bowed and went back to it, continuing to parry. Jun again lifted his arms too high but this time Kirin wasn't quite so careful, and his sword slashed the smaller boy's shirt open a little.**

**"Point for Jun!" The Empress called out.**

**And so on, in a tie for at least a good half an hour. Marie Patrice was very bored, and took to parading in front of the recruits. One of them reached out for her but Doug looked back at the recruit, "Hands off," he snarled, "You don't get to touch her."**

**"It might be fun, Major," Marie Patrice said.**

**"C'mon, you're better than that," Doug replied, "You should pay attention to the battle. It's being done for you."**

**"Huh. It's dull," she said.**

**"They give a damn about your future, Marie Patrice. Even if neither of them will be able to give you a very good one," he said.**

**"Who said you had the right to talk to me?" she said, going back over to where the other kids were standing.**

**The fight continued, stylized and ritualistic, "Let's have a tiebreaker soon," The Empress said, "This is getting very dull."**

**In response, Jun lifted his arms up too high again. Kirin saw an opening, and brought his sword down. This time, instead of making contact with the elder boy's shirt, he hit his opponent's face. It wasn't a heavy hit, just enough to cause bleeding.**

**"It's nothing," Jun said, "I can keep going."**

**"You don't have to," The Empress said, "You're the winner. Major, come here."**

**Doug came over with Ironblaze, "For you, Kira," she said. He bowed and took the ornate sword from her, and glared over at Jun.**

**"Empy," Jun said, "Come here."**

**"Oh," she yawned.**

**"You're mine now," he said to her, grabbing her by the waist, a little blood dripping down his left cheek. Doug and Kirin stood and watched, but said nothing.**

**"Really?" she asked, "Hmm. Best of three?"**

**"No," The Empress said, "Unless any of my other sons want to get involved. Arashi? Izo? Takeo?"**

**They all shook their heads.**

**"Us now?" Tommy asked.**

**"Sure," The Empress said, "But make it quick. This is getting old rather quickly."**

**"I don't want to fight you," Joss said to Tommy, "C'mon, DR, let's go."**

**"No way," Tommy said, "You don't get out of it that easily."**

**"I do not want to fight you for Takara. You can have her," Joss said, glancing over at Doug for a second.**

**"Are you saying my daughter is somehow undesirable?" Hoshi asked.**

**"N-no," Joss said, "It's just; I can see when I'm outmatched. And I'm definitely not her choice."**

**"Who says you aren't?" Takara asked, coming over to Joss, touching his arm and making sure that Tommy saw.**

**"C'mon, Joss, ya chicken?" Tommy yelled.**

**"No. Just don't want to fight," Joss said.**

**Tommy kept hitting Joss from behind and bothering him, and Joss kept trying to ignore him. Finally, it was too much, and Joss turned, felling his half-brother with one quick hit to the jaw.**

**Takara came back to him, "Joss, let's go. I have something for you," she eyed him intently and licked her lips.**

**"I don't want it," Joss said.**

**"I bet you do it with DR," Takara said as the others laughed.**

**"Y'know, you'll just believe what you wanna believe," Joss said, "I'm outta here. DR?"**

**The smaller boy followed as they left.**

**"Huh, well, I guess we know where one of my girls is going," Hoshi said, "But really, Takara, you shouldn't pick either of them. Get yourself another. Neither of them is worthy."**

**"There isn't anyone else, unless she wants someone old like the Major over there, or some low-class recruit," Takeo pointed out.**

**"No. There's another one. He's on the surface," Takara said.**

**"Ah, the wild child," Hoshi said, "We should bring him up here."**

**"Or, Empress, if I may," Doug interjected, "maybe you could go down to the surface. Say, in a day or so? The men could hunt. Maybe this other boy could as well, and show how worthy he is."**

**"Hmm, that could work," she said, "You improvise a lot. But it seems to work."**

**Chip glanced over as Tommy got up, finally, "Empress, too much improvisation isn't good for recruits. They should be taught by the book."**

**"It's just one hunt," Hoshi said, "All three candidates can be involved. Perhaps fitness can be assessed that way. I gotta get them paired off soon – it's better for them to start producing their own heirs as early as possible. I know I waited too long. They should learn from my one, rare, error."**

=/\=

"**Thank you. You're probably being too kind," Susan said.**

**"Forget it. Actually, there is one thing."**

**"Here it comes," Susan said.**

**"No. It's a secret on my end. The only reason I'm mentioning it is because it might be something that concerns you, since they make you taste all the food first."**

**"Oh?"**

**"Is there a way you can get out of tasting, Susan?"**

**"Not that I know of."**

**"Well, if you were given clear instructions, could you make sure you ate one piece of a dish and not another? The right part instead of the left, that kind of thing? You'd probably have to be fully sober in order to do it right," Lili said, "No offense."**

**"Huh. Well, despite how I may look and act, I do still give a damn whether I live or die. You, huh, you must be planning something with the food."**

**"I'm thinking about it. It's not really in the planning stages yet; it's just a thought. And I, I don't want you to get hurt or in trouble for it. You don't deserve that."**

**"Tell me what to do."**

=/\=

**Doug yelled, "Dismissed!"**

**The recruits mostly stayed, still leering at Claymore and Bernstein. A few tried to chat up Takara but she waved them off.**

**Doug rushed out to catch up to Joss and DR. When he did, he said, "There's a lab up ahead. Go in there."**

**They did, "All right," Doug said, "What's the deal with Marie Patrice?"**

**"That demonstration decided who she's gonna marry," Joss said, "Dad."**

**"You must be the other one," Doug said to DR.**

**"I must be," The boy replied.**

**"Marry? When?" Doug asked.**

**"Dunno, but probably soon. We'll leave the system if the gap can't be reopened," Joss said.**

**"I'm guessing it can't," Doug said, "And departing means the clock starts ticking on the wedding, right?"**

**"Most likely," DR said.**

**"We gotta get her outta that," Doug said.**

**"She doesn't seem to be objecting," DR pointed out.**

**"She's also not that enthusiastic. Probably thinks she can keep Kirin either way," Joss said.**

**"It doesn't matter," Doug said, "She's my daughter and this is the last thing I wanna see happen to her. Neither one is such a hot choice."**

**"True," DR said, "Although they would both give her some security."**

**"No. There won't be any security," Doug said, "The target on her back will only get bigger. And you," he said to Joss, "Tom isn't exactly happy with you."**

**"No, I guess he isn't," Joss said absently, "I am so not interested in her, not any more. She was – I mean, I'm a guy. I can't help but to react to her, how she looks, what she wears and all. But Takara hasn't got a brain in her head unless it has something to do with wanting to be just like her dear old mother, or about how much she'd like to get some, particularly if she can do that without having to do anything for anyone else. And she's the biggest tease there ever was. I'm thinking Tom's pretty frustrated with that, either way."**

**"Who's the third guy, the wild child?" Doug asked, "Can we get him to help us? I figure, we get a Calafan to the surface with us, maybe someone your mother works with in the galley, I dunno, and send that one through, once I tag Empy and Tom. They wouldn't exactly be willing but we could at least rewind to 2166, right?"**

**"The wild child, uh, lemme think," DR said, "His folks are poachers. But they camp with a Calafan, I think."**

**"This is all well and good but that passageway is closed to everyone. And that includes Calafans, I believe," Joss said.**

**"So we got a plan, or a semblance of a plan, but no way to execute the biggest part of it," Doug said, "Back to the drawing board, I guess. I'll try to see your mother tonight. Maybe she has an idea."**

**"Oh, and the wild child is named Charlie Tucker," Joss said, "The fourth."**


	8. Chapters 22 to 24

*22

**"Can you contact the folks on the surface?" Doug asked, "I know Tucker's father – at least I'm about ninety percent sure he's who I think he is. I might be able to persuade him to help."**

**"The Empress monitors communications," Joss said.**

**"All of them?"**

**"Probably," DR said, "But I can check. It'll be less suspicious if I do it."**

**"He's right," Joss said, "The Empress pays attention to whatever I do. But she doesn't give a damn about DR here. I wish I could get outta hunting. I'm kinda sorry you suggested that, Dad."**

**"It'll get everyone on the surface," Doug said.**

**"You gotta understand," DR said, "Joss here doesn't hunt."**

**"I don't do any of that," Joss confirmed, "It's why I bothered getting good at baseball. Through the years, if I could show I was doing that, no one made me hunt or, ugh, participate in torture."**

**"They made Tom do that, didn't they?" Doug asked.**

**DR nodded, "I'm not so sure _making _is the right word for that. At least, not anymore."**

**"You mean he's a willing participant?"**

**"Definitely," Joss said, "He's, well, back in 2166, we all – except for DR, I guess – we felt a strong pull to this side of the pond. I mean, we're half and half, right?"**

**"Yep," Doug said grimly.**

**"Tom, I think he felt the strongest pull of all of us. Even more than Empy did, or does. I went in to follow him, and get him back. Empy followed but she was also drawn," Joss said.**

**"And you?" Doug asked DR.**

**"I ended up along for the ride," The boy replied, "A sled ride down into another universe, where I don't belong at all."**

**"We'll get you back – all of you," Doug said, "even if I have to put a phaser on stun and shoot Tommy to get him to come back with us. Get in touch with Tucker, however you can. I gotta go, but I'll get to the galley tonight. If you can get through, tell your mother, Joss. We gotta act quickly," he departed.**

=/\=

"**Can you wake me in, I dunno, twenty minutes?" Lili asked.**

**"You won't get enough sleep that way, Yilben," Susan said to her.**

**"It's okay. Right now, I need whatever I can get. Thanks."**

=/\=

_It was the same large area as before, similarly populated._

_Species of all types milled around, mostly unsure of where to go. Purposeful strides would get her somewhere, but Lili was unsure of where to go. Without Malcolm, and Doug was awake, who would she be able to meet?_

_Calafans were more coherent in their movements, but she couldn't understand what they were saying. They were definitely communicating – she saw gestures – earlobe tugs, hands brushed over mouths, occasionally finger flicks or nose touches, all of that was still going on. And she understood enough of their language to expect to hear some words she knew, like_ ilben – heart – _or _fep – small – _or _cha – faith – _or _pran – sky – _or _mar – maps._But nothing. It was more like clicking and popping._

_It was static. She recognized static. Way back when, a billion years ago or so, 2153 – she was on the other side of the pond, and working as a sous-chef for the _Enterprise_. She was also in the process of selling her old restaurant in San Mateo, a fusion place called Voracious. That was long before she and Doug had opened up Reversal. Hell, it was long before she and Doug had made contact, or she even knew he existed or that there was such a thing as a pond and a whole other place on the other side of it, where a funhouse mirror imperfectly reflected so many people into worse versions of themselves._

_Jay, Doug's counterpart, he was still alive. But they hadn't had a romance. She had to admit, though, she'd found him attractive. But he was thoroughly unapproachable. She could barely stammer out a __good morning to him – it was like trying to talk to a famous ballplayer like Ty Janeway. But, static. She would call the people buying they had been pleasant enough but there was always some sort of a complaint. She'd had to explain, over and over again – in the midst of the Xindi War, for gosh's sake! – How to jigger the knob and turn on the oven, who to see about getting the freshest salmon and so on and so forth. The reception was never any good, despite what Hoshi Sato – the Empress's counterpart, that was to laugh – could do._

_These sounds were like that. It was just so much white noise, impossible to decipher. She thought she heard the word_ miva – clay_ – suddenly, but she was being shaken on the shoulder._

=/\=

**Lili awoke.**

**"It's time," Susan said.**

**"Oh, thanks."**

**Lili got herself to the galley. Lunch would be ... something.**

=/\=

**Polloria was stacking boxes when she arrived, "We're running low on things," she said as Lili came in.**

**"Like what?"**

**"Everything, it seems. We'll probably have to go back to serving the Empress slop, and she is absolutely gonna hate that. We'll be punished – you, in particular – if you can't whip up some other miracle."**

**"Heh, great," Lili said.**

**There was a communications chime. Polloria answered it, "Yes. All right. Good. Polloria out."**

**"And?" Lili asked.**

**"Seems that there's going to be another hunt tomorrow. And then we'll leave the system the following day."**

**"Oh. I suppose you'll miss the Lafa System," Lili also thought about getting out. Being away from the gap – even if it was closed – was not a good thing. Absentmindedly, she touched the chain around her neck, but had the presence of mind to not pull it out. She didn't want to have to explain – or potentially lose – the only valuable possessions she had. And to lose the key would be the worst. It was all she had left of Malcolm, and had consulted the internal poem throughout the previous night, as she tried desperately to comfort herself, even a little bit, for his loss. It was still very, very fresh.**

**"Well, yes. But I don't have perfectly positive nostalgia for here."**

**"Oh? I thought all, uh, of us," Lili said cautiously as she was unsure as to who might be listening in, "wanted to stay here."**

**Polloria came a lot closer, "I am surprised you have forgotten who I am," she said quietly.**

**"I guess I didn't want to believe it," Lili said, "But I guess that there aren't any duplicated first names, are there?"**

**"No. Not until a death," Polloria said, "You must know we don't have surnames, so this is the only way to tell us all apart in the records. There is but one**

_master of music – _**Aliwev. And one **_delicate serving girl of Lo_**–****me."**

**"And you are an escaped criminal?" Lili asked.**

**"Not escaped. They let us all out," Polloria said, "I think it was cheaper than keeping us in there. We became available for slave labor, as you can see. I am here, of course. Baden, my accomplice, he was not so fortunate."**

**"This is fortunate?"**

**"It is if you've been designated for laboratory experiments," Polloria said, "His name meant _prosperous_," she shook her head, a mass of coppery red waves, "He was far from that at the end. A doctor, becoming a lab rat. Not a good doctor, to be sure, but still. For me, it was, well, I was sentenced to potassium injections."**

**"Yes, I'm remembering that now," Lili said, "You, well, it was a plot to kill the High Priestess, yes?"**

**"Yes, and she was eventually killed. I regret that now. But potassium injections – it's a horrid punishment. I lived that way for about a decade or so. Existed, really. Lived implies I was, perhaps, happy or at least in control of my faculties. It changes you," Polloria said, "All that was important before was power. Now, survival. And it would be good to have freedom, of course. But right now, survival. Anywhere but here."**

**"Polloria, you've seen what's going on at night. Why is it all staticky?"**

**"Ah, they set it up. Good," she said, and went back to stacking.**

**"Set up what?"**

**"It's a cover. There are prying eyes. The Empress; she's now living in dreams. It must be the ultimate in despotism, to control not only your subjects' waking lives but also their sleeping ones. Perfect totalitarianism. Now, while I expected and hoped I would have control, I hadn't thought or even really wanted to peek into nighttime dalliances. Maybe I wasn't thinking big enough. I don't know. That hardly matters now."**

**"Why would she want to look in?" Lili asked, but she had an idea of the answer already.**

**"Oh, well, if your subjects can speak to one another while unconscious, they can plot against you. Root out the conspirators and send them to the booth!"**

**"Are there listening posts here, all around us?"**

**"No. At least, I suspect there aren't, for too many things have happened, and have been said, without consequence. But I wouldn't put it past her for the future. But for now, I expect she feels it's either dull or counterproductive."**

**"Hmm. A big setup like that would entail a huge bureaucracy," Lili suggested, "I don't think anyone here is interested in records and recordkeeping."**

**"Except the third one, Arashi," Polloria said, "If he gets control after her death, I am sure he will take every means necessary to assure that he is looking in on every single aspect of everyone's lives. He'll be searching for oddities, rebellions, conspiracies, anomalies and anything else that tickles his fancy. Of all of them, I hate her the most, and I wish her dead," Polloria said the last few words very quietly, and Lili had to strain to really hear her, "But it's Arashi who truly scares me. Anyone with a brain in their head should, if they take her out, take him out as well."**

=/\=

"**Ha, that's it," DR said to himself as he clicked on a PADD.**

**"What's what?" Joss asked. They were sitting in quarters together, and Joss was absently looking over film of his batting stance from the game against the Hunters.**

**"I figured out how to get through to the surface."**

**"Oh?"**

**"Yeah. I'll make it look like a love letter to Betsy," DR said, "Once they see it's just a teenage crush note, they'll leave us alone."**

**"You sure about that?"**

**"I'm not sure about anything. And Betsy might just delete it without reading it. But I know that a note I sent wasn't intercepted."**

**"A note?" Joss asked.**

**"Yeah, I wrote to Bernstein," he said, "It was last year, but no one gave me grief about it."**

**"It's all we've got, I guess," Joss said, "Start writing."**

**"Hmm," DR started to type.**

_Dear Betsy,_

_I saw you at the game and I hope you saw me. I think you're really pretty and have a beautiful smile. I hope we can see each other some time. We are leaving the system soon, but we're planning on a hunt on the surface. I think it'll be tomorrow. You know I don't hunt, but if I could see you and maybe we could go for a walk alone and look at the suns setting, I think it would be a really fun time._

_I just want to look at your smile close up. I hope that will be okay for you. Please let me know._

– _DR_

**"Hmm," Joss said, looking over the note, "You don't wanna hurt her feelings."**

**"I don't!" DR said, "But we gotta make sure she doesn't delete it or anything. Or maybe have her Dad get angry and read it. Think I should make it steamy or something?"**

**"Uh, no, I don't think you want Tripp Tucker to break your nose or anything."**

**"Here goes nothing," DR hit send.**

=/\=

**Aliwev came in, "Have we got lunch yet?"**

**"Sure," Lili presented a stir-fry with mostly meats but also some vegetable tube paste squeezings.**

**"What about those spices over there?" Rellie asked.**

**"Tomorrow," Lili said. She had something in mind for them – cumin and chipotle chili powder, "I want to save the flour, too."**

**"Why? We'll be getting supplies when we get to Andoria," Rellie pointed out.**

**"I have an idea," Lili said, "But I don't want to execute it just yet."**

**"Execute is probably a poor choice of words," Aliwev said.**

=/\=

**DR's PADD was flashing, but he ignored it during lunch until Takara pointed it out to him, "Aren't you gonna read that?" She had come in late and had ended up at a position of some dishonor, near him and Susan.**

**"Uh, later."**

**She grabbed the PADD and looked at the sender, "It's from Betsy! DR's got a girlfriend!"**

**"Huh," he turned red.**

**"Him? He's hopelessly ugly," Takeo said, "She musta meant that note for me. Gimme that."**

**"Nuh-uh, it's addressed to DR," Takara said.**

**"Give it to me!" her twin demanded.**

**"I am the elder and I say no," Takara said, "Here. Just read it out loud," she gave the PADD to DR.**

**"Oh, it's probably nothing. She, uh, she collects bugs on the surface. I think she wanted to show me some of them, see if I could identify them," DR said.**

**"You mean she eats them," Jun said, "Really, Takeo, get yourself someone better. When we get to Andoria, grab a blue chick. Leave the bug-eater to the shrimp."**

**"Aren't shrimps a form of bugs?" Arashi asked, looking up from his PADD.**

**"Not exactly," Susan said.**

**"Who asked you, Teacher?" Izo said, "Huh. Bugs. Hudson doesn't eat ... bugs."**

**"When the good-time girl's over fifty, it's time for a new good-time girl," Tommy said, "At least Bernstein's a good decade younger."**

**"Hey, Hudson still knows her way around," Izo said.**

**Lili served the stir-fry and tried not to listen to them picking apart the sexual prowess and skills of her friends' counterparts.**

=/\=

**Dishes in the sanitizer, Lili finally walked out of the galley and almost ran right into DR.**

**"I thought you'd never be done," he said.**

**"Were you waiting long?"**

**"A while. Here, there's the old Botany Lab. It's used for storage; no one's gonna go in unless they want a pair of boots or something."**

**Once the door had safely closed behind them, he said, "I heard from Tripp Tucker."**

**"Ha," she said, "I take it things are happening that I'm not aware of."**

**He told her what they'd planned, "So, tomorrow, you'll all be on the surface?"**

**"So far as I can tell, yes," DR said.**

**"It would be good if we had the means of getting through to the twenty-one side, but if at least we can keep everyone off the ship, that's a good chunk of things. And Tucker will meet us?"**

**"Well, he thinks I have a thing for his daughter."**

**"He has a daughter?"**

**"He has a son, too. Remember Charlie? He played catcher, next to Joss? Takara's interested in him. So I think Tripp has a lot of motivation to be around and keep an eye on things. They – he and his wife – they camp with another woman and a Calafan man."**

**"Hmm," Lili said, "I actually have an idea. I've been saving some stuff, some food, because I think I can get Marie Patrice to remember things if I make something familiar."**

**"Which is?"**

**"It doesn't matter. It's light, though, and portable. What we could do is, the guys hunt but the thing I'm gonna make can be a kind of appetizer for while they're waiting. She sees and eats the food and maybe she remembers things. And then it's three for four. Plus I have this," Lili took out the turquoise bit of cloth.**

**"Her handkerchief. She's had that for years."**

**"I don't think she realizes it's important. In any event, I can stick a tag on it. If she won't take a tag voluntarily, well, there will be one on her whether she wants it or not. Where's yours?"**

**"Left boot," DR said, "Could probably drop the fourth one in Tom's boot when he wasn't looking."**

**"No, the laces would be tied. You should really stick it in there so it's not lost, like under the tongue flap or something like that."**

**"Okay, but it's a thought," DR said, "And if we don't have a means of getting over, well, there's no need to pass any tags, at least, there's no rush."**

**"Can I use your PADD?" Lili asked.**

**"Sure. Address it to Betsy, whatever you write, and sign it as being from me. They scan the outgoing communications, but they only scan the to and from fields. If those aren't interesting, they don't seem to scan anything else. And believe me, a love letter from me to a girl who lives in a cave on the surface is just not that interesting to them."**

**Lili began to type.**

_Dear Betsy,_

_Please share this note with whoever you see fit._

_My name is Lili O'Day Beckett, and I am writing this note on DR's account. I am married to the former Doug Hayes. Your father – and maybe also your mother – knows who that is. He is here with me._

_We are back for a very specific purpose. We need your help._

_Tomorrow, the Empress's family will be on the surface. We need a Calafan to assist us. If the passageway can be opened, someone needs to slip through with a small, safe device that either I or my husband can provide, and then set it off on the other side of the pond._

_This will help to reset things. I know that the Empress has been here a lot, and I'm sure that hasn't been good for anyone. If we can reset it in 2166, and do it right, we can make sure that she comes back less, if at all, and you'll be free and undisturbed here._

_You know that Doug helped you get out back in '57. I don't expect you to feel an obligation from over twenty years ago. But I do hope you'll want to help a friend and his family._

_Thank you._

_– DR_

**She hit send.**

**"We better split up," she said.**

**"Stay late at the galley," DR said, "Your, um, I guess he's your husband. He said he'd try to see you there."**

**"Thanks. Your family's worried about you, yanno."**

**"I guess so."**

=/\=

**Dinner was leftovers. It was a lot for Lili to continue to protect the spices, and the flour and some of the linfep fat and meat, but she managed to pull it off.**

**"I'll finish the cleanup," she had told the others, and they left early. She saw Aliwev put his arm around Polloria's waist. She hesitated before pushing him away. Progress for him, perhaps.**

**She was about ready to give up waiting when the door slid open and it was Doug and DR.**

**"Where's Joss?" she asked, kissing Doug.**

**"Too risky," DR said.**

**"We got the response," Doug said.**

_Dear DR,_

_I remember you and, of course, your husband. This is Tripp._

_Beth is here with me, and so is Jennifer. Her fellow is a Calafan named Treve. I don't know if you remember him. His mother was the High Priestess, way back when._

_We can be available during and after the hunt. Have DR and Betsy go off together as a cover if you have to. All we really need to do is, keep yours and my people on the surface, and get the Empress's crowd off it. Do whatever you have to. I don't know how we'll get that passageway open again or if that's even possible, but at least you could live down here. The life is hard but you're free._

_See you tomorrow._

_– Betsy_

****** "What did he mean by **_'Do whatever you have to'?" _**asked DR.**

**"It means – and this is not a bad idea at all – if we have to, we should kill the Empress," Lili said quietly.**

**"Lili, you don't want to be that kind of person," Doug said.**

**"Doug, it was Malcolm's last wish."**

**"Who?" asked DR.**

**"The Captain of the starship you saw destroyed," Lili said, then pulled the key out, "The man who gave me this."**

**"Someone special to you, then?" DR asked.**

**"Yes," she said, and sat down, eyes shining. Tears were not far away.**

**"Listen, Lili. If anyone has to be doing any killing, let it be me," Doug said, "I've already done it fifteen times."**

**"Fourteen," she corrected him.**

**"No, fifteen. When I left, I blew up the **_Defiant's_**Transporter Room. I had thought there was no one in it at the time," Doug said, "DR, this was, uh, back in '57. But there was someone in there. Deb Haddon. Now I gotta process that, too. Let me have all of that. If I can give you anything, anything at all, let it be that I make sure that you never have to have that."**

**"Doug, I killed a Xindi Insectoid back '53. I'm not unfamiliar with such things," Lili said, "And I have olowa leaves. It would be easy."**

**"Olowa leaves?" asked DR.**

**"They naturally contain tricoulamine," Doug explained, "which is a neurotoxin. The Empress – or any other human – who ate something made from olowa leaves – would be dead by the time they swallowed."**

**"But there's a food taster," DR pointed out.**

**"I have her on board," Lili said.**

**"Susan doesn't always listen," Doug said.**

**"And you know this how?" DR asked.**

**"We had a thing. It was a long time ago."**

**"I think she'll follow directions," Lili said, "She's aware of what's at stake."**

**"A dead Empress is all well and good," DR said, "But we need to get that crowd off the surface, not keep them there, to ask questions and torture people, and hunt out the conspirators."**

**"Hmm," Doug said, "Let's just keep this in our back pockets. We'll have phase rifles, too, or at least Joss and Tom and I will."**

**"Tommy's not trustworthy," Lili said.**

**"I know," Doug said, "And neither is Travis. But Aidan and Chip – they might wanna seize the opportunity."**

**Polloria came in, yawning, "Oh! I didn't think anyone would be here. I was just getting a small bit of paste for later," she paused, "You're not talking about food, of course."**

**"I know you," Doug said, raising his phase rifle, "And I recall you can't be trusted as far as you can be thrown."**

**"Oh, put that down," she said, "This is about our favorite Empress, right?"**

**Lili nodded, "Say nothing," she brushed her mouth with the side of her hand.**

**"Who would I say things to? Even ratting you out wouldn't get me anything better than what I've currently got."**

**"Would you go to the surface and take something to the other side of the pond?" DR asked, point blank.**

**"One would have to get to the other side," Polloria said.**

**"And without a pulse shot at our disposal, I am thinking that can't happen," Lili said.**

**"Wait. Do you know how I was sent over, back in '57?" Doug asked, "It wasn't a pulse shot."**

**"No," Polloria said, "It was mass meditation."**

**"Could that work again?" DR asked.**

**"Sure. But you'd need to contact all Calafans. I can't do that," she said.**

**"Can anyone?" Lili asked.**

**"Yes," Polloria said, "There is one person. I'll let Aliwev wonder where I've gone to. This is more important. You and I – we will sleep," she said to Lili, "You two stand guard."**

**The PADD dinged.**

_Dear DR,_

_2166 is a tricky time. Torres got through, but it was because there was no resistance. If there was resistance, the Empress would not go ahead with any invasion. Even small resistance might prove to be enough. She doesn't want casualties. Give her at least one in 2166, and I think we'll be good to go._

_– Betsy_

******Lili and Polloria lay down on the big food preparation table.**

**"Be with who you desire," Doug said.**

*23

_It was another huge hallway filled, as before, with people of all shapes and sizes and races and species._

_Lili saw plenty of people from the mirror – twenty – side of things. Pamela was slapping Izo, and he didn't seem to mind, as it only served to increase his ardor. Chip was trying on a new suit. Susan was taking a walk on Titania. Travis was getting his teeth cleaned by Doctor Morgan._

_For the most part, the dreams were chaste and mundane, covers to conceal true desires and keep them hidden from prying eyes. Surely, with directed, Calafan-style dreaming, no one wanted to be getting a dental procedure done! Yet it was happening – and would be easier to explain to a nosy despot than, perhaps, a dream about an encounter._

_Polloria led her along, "Wait here a moment," she finally said to Lili._

_There was still a mountain of static, closing in on all sides, whenever Calafans were close by. Noses were touched, fingers were flicked, but they also hissed and popped. Then, a word, in Calafan:_ enne_._

_It meant _water_._

_But it could also mean_ pond_._

=/\=

**The galley door slid open.**

**Doug cocked his phase rifle. It was Aliwev.**

**"Sir?" asked Aliwev.**

**"Oh, sorry," Doug put the rifle down.**

**"Sir, I know you," Aliwev said, "But it can't be."**

**"Yes, it can," Doug said.**

**"I know that humans age differently than we do," Aliwev said.**

**"What's happening here?" asked DR.**

**"This man with you, he was my commanding officer," Aliwev said, "But it was over fifteen years ago."**

**"Seventeen, to be precise," Doug said.**

**"Captain," Aliwev said, "What are you doing here?"**

**"Trying to reverse it all," Doug said, "My, my wife," he indicated Lili, "she and Polloria are trying to contact someone who can maybe help us."**

**Aliwev looked down at the two sleeping women. Eyelids bounced as the movements got more and more rapid, "I may not have done it for years, but I can still fight. Beneath a galley slave's uniform beats the heart of a fighter."**

**"Tomorrow," Doug said, "You may need all of your old skills."**

=/\=

_The language switched, and suddenly it was English, not Calafan. Polloria returned, "This way," she said._

_They walked, and a door appeared. Polloria opened it._

_"Just the twenty-one human," said an unseen voice, "You, it was a long time ago, but I cannot allow you here. You must understand."_

_"By all means," Polloria said, and departed._

=/\=

**She woke and looked at the three men around her.**

**"And ...?" asked DR.**

**"She's not done yet," Polloria explained.**

=/\=

_Lili walked down an empty hall to where there was a Calafan woman seated. The woman wore a long-sleeved green and copper gown. She smiled as Lili approached, "It is good to see you! It's been a long time!"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Yes. Oh, you have forgotten. That's unfortunate," said the Calafan woman._

_A man and a woman appeared; they were humans – then another human woman and two Calafan men._

_"You must be Hayes's wife," Drawled one of the men, who had a jagged facial scar and a drooping eyelid. His Floridian accent had never really departed, even after a good two decades on Lafa II._

_"He's Beckett now, but, yes," Lili said._

_"Hmmm," said a woman holding the scarred man's arm. She had a wide, open face and her eyes crinkled a bit, "The age seems wrong."_

_"Yeah, you should be older, seeing as we were both nabbed at the same time, for the same purpose," said the other human woman, who had grey hair but her arms were covered with coppery tattoos mimicking calloo – similar to Lili's own tattoos. She was holding hands with one of the Calafan men._

_"Something is different, Jennifer," said one of the Calafan men to her, "But this is the only human twenty-one here."_

_"Yes," said the other Calafan man, "There are a few twenty-and-one-halves. But this is the only human who is a twenty-one."_

_"My, my children," Lili said, "They are twenty-and-a-half. There are three of them."_

_"Yes, we have three," said the scarred man, "You wrote to me, under the guise of the twenty-one kid romancing my – our – daughter."_

_"So you're Tripp Tucker," Lili said._

_"Betsy knows better," said the woman holding his arm, "She won't get involved with any of the Empress's brats. Our son, on the other hand..."_

_"Marie Patrice or Takara?" asked Lili._

_"Takara," The woman spat out._

_"Now, now, Beth," said Tripp, "That could be our future daughter-in-law you're talkin' 'bout."_

_"If there were more and better choices, he'd be elsewhere. He could take up with a Calafan girl, right, Treve?"_

_"If you're all right with not having any grandchildren, then yes, of course," he said, squeezing Jennifer's hand, "We do all right."_

_"Ahem," said the seated woman. She got up, "Honestly, I'm too soft on all of them. Since you have forgotten, I shall remind you. I am Yimar, the High Priestess of the Calafan twenties."_

_"Your counterpart is, uh, was, my babysitter," Lili said._

_"I am no teenager," said Yimar, "I am thirty-five years old. My calloo is all spotty these days. There's nothing good to show off. Treve's is coming in well, though."_

_"You're surprisingly chipper for someone whose people just lost their big cultural artifact," Lili said._

_"We'll be all right," Yimar smiled._

_"You're almost bubbly," Lili said, "The cuff was lost in the collision."_

"The _cuff?" Yimar smiled even more broadly._

_"Yes."_

_"Not_ the_ cuff – _a _cuff," Yimar said, pulling up her left sleeve to reveal a similar, copper-colored cuff. Its vintage was obviously identical to the one that Lili had given Malcolm – millennia old, it was a bit worn down by the caresses of many millions of supplicants._

_Dumbfounded, Lili stood there for a second, and then stammered out, "There were, there were two?"_

_"No, no, no!" Yimar laughed, "There were four."_

=/\=

"**Tomorrow, we'll be on the surface," Doug explained, "I need the portal opened and to be able to get my people through."**

**"How many are we talking about?" asked Aliwev.**

**"Six. Him, me, her, Joss, Marie Patrice and Tommy. No one else. But before we go through, a Calafan has to pass in and set off a flare."**

**"And it would be better," Aliwev said, "If none of the others followed, in the event that you do not succeed, yes?"**

**"Yeah," DR said, "At least if the door's gonna be shut, let's make sure the twenties are all on their side of it."**

**"Well, there are people like me," Aliwev said, "I am a twenty-one, you know. Back, before the passageway was propped open, we just visited at night. Then we could pass regularly, and then after the 2166 pulse shot, humans could pass as well. And now no one can pass, not even Calafans." **

**"Don't be so sure," Polloria said, "She is checking. Maybe the High Priestess can do something. If anyone can get all of the people to meditate in tandem, it is her."**

=/\=

"_Four?"_

_"Oh, yes! This one I am sporting is the cuff of Ub," Yimar said, "The one that was destroyed – and its remnants are now holding the door closed, and jamming it – that one was the cuff of Lo. The other two, as you might expect, are the cuff of Abic and the cuff of Fep. Those are on the twenty-one and twenty sides, respectively."_

_"And where are they?"_

_"I'm not certain. I know that those two other cuffs exist – they're a kind of yellowish color, not like this one – but their exact locations are unknown," Yimar said._

_"Why are there four?"_

_"Our mythology – you have learned some of it, hmm? Four divine beings corresponding to the four stars in our system – that's the original story, of two couples, one on either side, who mate but with their nighttime counterparts. The women are impregnated and children – hybrids – are born. Two sons, coming from men not married to the women. And then a second set of matings, where the paternity is assured within the marriages and purebred daughters are born. On my side, the daughter is Ub, and the son is Fep. On yours, the daughter is Lo, and the son is Abic."_

_"I've heard that," Lili said._

_"And the Big Bang is one _big _bang," Beth said._

_"Oh, yeah," Tripp confirmed, smiling at her._

_"What they are saying is," Treve said, "on your side, the Big Bang is her climax. On our side, it's his."_

_"Oooohhhkay," Lili said._

_"Of course we have physicists and we know better. We aren't living in a superstitious world anymore," said Yimar, "But the stories are important because the people – the four principals – they were real. Now, they weren't gods and goddesses. They were mortals. But what was happening is that there was a septum dividing the two universes. And originally, they were all the same species, and they could pass to each other in both the day and the night. All were a kind of brassy yellowish color. Still with calloo, but a cross between the silver and the copper. The one species was beginning to experience an event called speciation. That is, it was starting to divide into two. Those two are the two colors you see these days. When the first pregnancies occurred, it was alarming to the participants, because paternity was not assured, and then the second pregnancies were equally alarming, but because the daughters were of different shades – new species, both of them."_

_"And this meant that there needed to be a division," Treve said, "So the cuffs were made and the amplifying dishes were devised. And the septum was closed up. You went to one side or another and you and your descendants remained there. Families could reunite – and lovers could meet – in the night. But during the day, the two species continued to diverge, on their own sides of the pond."_

_"But!" Yimar said, "It all changed in '57. You see, we pushed your husband over to your side. It was done with a lot of power from two ships, the _Defiant_ on our side, and the _Enterprise _on yours."_

_"We rerouted everything but Life Support," Beth said._

_"Thank you," Lili said._

_"There were three pieces of the transference," Tripp said, "Collection happened on the_ Defiant._ We gathered up Doug's molecules and transferred them into the pattern buffer and held them there. Then the last piece took place on the _Enterprise_– transmission – that was just through your transporter but it was slower because the ship had less power."_

_"That one took hours, as I recall," Lili stated._

_"But it's the middle part that concerns us," Yimar said, "That one occurred on the surface. Amplification was achieved by focusing the stream into the thickest concentration of dishes on Point Abic. Then, through meditation as boosted by sodium vapor flares being traded between two of the stars, we were able to shoot the stream through to the other side. We were supposed to close up the septum again. But I was a fourteen-year-old High Priestess. And I wasn't going to listen to anyone. So my first major decision was to throw the door open permanently."_

_"And this was fine for a while," said the other Calafan man, who had been hanging back a bit, "People visited. Lovers met, but marriages remained intact. After all, as differing species, we could not interbreed. People who had been nocturnal lovers remained subordinate and accepted their lots and everything seemed fine. And it would have been, except the Empress wanted to get over to the twenty-one side of things."_

_"Why?" asked Lili._

_"There were more and better ships and new worlds to conquer," Jennifer explained, "The _Defiant _was from your side of things. I imagine the theory was that you'd have more ships just like it."_

_"There was also a botched attempt to move far ahead in time. I know about that," Lili said, "Further ahead than Doug and I moved."_

_"Precisely," Yimar said, "And having humans wade back and forth in the pond is not good, not now. You're just not ready for it. You will be, perhaps, in about five hundred years. But most humans can't take it. In any event, the cuff's loss is not what I would have wanted, and it creates an imbalance on this side. We are not supposed to have three of the four."_

_"I never should have given it to Malcolm," Lili said, and then touched the chain absently, "You'd still have it."_

_"Oh, it's all right," Yimar said, "See, it was Yipran on the other side who gave it to you, yes?" Lili nodded, "And it was hers to do with as she wished. And then it was yours, and you had the same power."_

_"But I should have put it in a vault, not given it to my, my lover."_

_"Actually, that's perfectly fine, and almost what you're supposed to do with it," Yimar said, "And it was kept safe for a long time – most likely longer than it would have been if it had been kept by Yipran. She was, as you know, somewhat damaged by her ordeal. She was never the same after years of potassium injections and being near death. When you and Jennifer over there were plucked by our people, both Yiprans had been poisoned for a good eight years. On my side of things, Jennifer chose me to be the High Priestess. On your side, as you might recall, you asked if every woman could be a High Priestess. And it was left as a stalemate. But, since that Yipran continued to live, she was, technically, still the High Priestess until her passing."_

_"Is there a High Priestess on the other side?" Lili asked._

_"Yes. It's my counterpart. That is rare, for a woman to directly inherit this role. It's not supposed to happen. But on the twenty-one end of things, the government is in exile and the traditions have mainly been lost. So they just picked her. Back when we had more contact, she and I would talk. You're not supposed to, you know. It's considered incest to contact yourself in dreams. But neither of us had anyone else to meet. It can be lonely when you have no one in the night."_

_"Neither of you married?" Lili asked._

_"No, and we didn't get nighttime men, either. For a High Priestess, well, men can be rather starstruck. Or they can be looking for some sort of an advantage."_

_"And the cuffs?"_

_"Oh, yes," Yimar said, "We can probably be all right without them, if we all concentrate – and that means both sides of the pond."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Amplifying material is all well and good. And I see you have a chain 'round your neck. That's made from the twenty-one side's alloy as well," Treve said._

_Lili took out the key and ring from their hiding place, "These are made from the same stuff. But, you don't need it?"_

_"And neither do you. And Jennifer doesn't, either," said the unnamed Calafan man in the back._

_"It's the calloo," said Yimar, "Ever wonder why it matches the cuffs and the dishes? It's made of the same thing. We are, quite literally, composed of amplifying material. And you and Jennifer have been painted with it as well."_

_"The loss of the cuff is tragic," said Beth, "in particular, how it was lost."_

_"Yes," Lili said, "Not only did I lose my nighttime man, but Doug lost one of his sons, and we lost our, I don't know what you'd call Norri to us. A good friend, a sister, even, I guess. And another seventy-plus people, some of whom we knew and were our friends."_

_"But the loss of the cuff isn't fatal," Yimar said, "Even without sodium vapor flaring, simultaneous group meditation should do it. We could reopen the portal, and that could help to push the remnants of the cuff of Lo back and correct the imbalance. The opening will be small and will not last for long."_

_"Would it be enough of an opening for a person to go through safely?" asked Lili._

_"It should be," said the unnamed Calafan man._

_"Then it should be tomorrow. And that person – if Doug or I can reach them – needs to carry something for us and shoot it off on the other side, away from the direction of the dishes. This will – assuming the children are all tagged – so wait for that, please – it will get us to 2166. And at least that piece can be reset. And if we can reset it again from 2166, then things will go back even further, to 2161."_

_"That's after our people were enslaved, but only on the twenty side of things," Treve pointed out._

_"Could we mount an attack on the Empress then? We don't have much, and we didn't have allies," Jennifer said._

_"But they won't have their successes on the other side of the pond," Treve said, "It's worth a shot. I wish it were earlier. But it will have to do. This current timeline – we feel it's wrong; it seems more than a little off. If that can be rewound, then there will be another chance to at least free our people. I volunteer to go."_

_"No, brother," said the unnamed Calafan man, "You have a wife. If you cannot return, she will be bereft. I have no one. I will go."_

_"Chelben," Yimar said, "you're my little brother. But you hardly need me to protect you. If you are trapped there, find my counterpart. I don't believe she is still in the system at all."_

_"All right," he said, "I can meet you on the surface," he said to Lili, "and you can give me the article to take to the other side."_

_"Tomorrow. This will all have to happen tomorrow," Lili said._

_"Very well," Yimar said, "I shall contact my counterpart now. You will help me."_

_"Me?"_

_"You are a twenty-one. And your calloo corresponds to hers, more or less."_

_"All right."_

_"First, I'll send one short message to our side," Yimar said. There was a buzzing noise for a second, "All set."_

_"That was it?"_

_"Absolutely. We shall meet, figuratively, when the four stars – Lo, Abic, Fep and Ub – are at their zeniths tomorrow."_

_"Noon," Lili said. Lunchtime._

_"Yes. Now, everyone else drop off, please."_

_They disappeared, all five of them, leaving Lili alone with Yimar._

_"What do we do?" asked Lili, "We're already asleep."_

_"Just concentrate," Yimar said, "Think of her, even as you knew her, as a young woman," she rolled up her left sleeve and took Lili's right hand, and made sure that their arms were touching._

_The picture was fuzzy and then it suddenly cleared._

_"I didn't think this was possible anymore," said the silver Yimar._

_"I just needed my own bit of amplification," Replied the copper one, "Here's what we'd like for you to do."_

_"It'll really do a number on the Empress," Lili said._

_"I guess you moved very suddenly," said the silver Yimar._

_"I guess we did," Lili replied, "Please help us. We can undo it all."_

_"By all means. Let us begin."_

*24

_June 3, 2178._

**Early morning. At least Lili had slept a bit.**

**The day promised to be chockfull of work, work and more work.**

**She was hopeful for a resolution but also mindful of the fact that there was a ton of work.**

**And the first work was cooking. At least the breakfast rush was done.**

**She had saved linfep meat and fat, flour, cumin and chipotle chili powder. She looked around the galley for anything she could use as a ring. Mice scampered by her feet but there was no time to do some favor or another for Doctor Morgan in order to borrow the snake again. She'd just have to tolerate the rodents. The very thought of that made her shudder a little but she had no real choice in the matter.**

**While she was heating up the fat in order to break it down into a liquid form, she made dough and rolled it out, then began cutting. She counted on her fingers a few times how many people she'd have to cook for. Fifteen. So she cut out twenty rounds, knowing fully well that someone would want seconds.**

**In fact, she was counting on their greed.**

**She barely had enough dough but saved a little in case she needed to repair or redo anything. Then she mixed the meat with the spices. Grabbing a spoon, she doled out servings onto each of the rounds, trying hard to make them more or less even – except for three. For those, she put in less meat but added olowa leaves. She sealed those up and put initials on one of them:**

_SC - Susan Cheshire.  
_**  
****For the others, she sealed them up. Three of them she didn't mark at all, and just folded over an edge. She tried to make it obvious but not too obvious.**

And then for the other fourteen _– HS - Hoshi Sato, TM - Travis Mayweather, CM - Chip Masterson, JS - Jun Sato, KS - Kirin Sato, AS - Arashi Sato, TS - Takara Sato. _**She couldn't give Takeo another **_TS, _**so she carefully poked out his entire first name with a fork. It was readable – barely. **_IS - Izo Sato, MP - Marie Patrice, DR _**for, well, whatever his full name was. She spelled out **_Tom _**and **_Joss_**. ****And one more****–**_AM - Aidan MacKenzie._

******There were no pastry brushes – no one in the galley knew about such niceties other than herself – so she carefully poured a little of the fat onto each empanada – for that was what the little pastries were – and baked them in the oven.**

**Except for the one marked **_SC_**, ****she**** put the poisoned empanadas into the bottom of the cooler, and then stacked the others on top. Ready.**

=/\=

"**Okay, men! We've got a hunt this morning!" Doug yelled at the recruits as they hustled themselves into uniform.**

**"Sir, yes, sir!" Thunderous voices barked their assent as one.**

**"The Empress's sons will be coming along. And so will – I think – a kid from the surface. You can hunt a little, but the main objective is to let them bring down the big game. We are there to make them look good. Is that clear?"**

**Silence.**

**"I said, **_'is that clear?'_**?"**

**"Sir, yes, sir!"****  
**

=/\=

**Back in quarters, Lili took the laundered turquoise cloth out and stuck it in her pocket. Then, thinking better of it, she stuck the one tag Doug had given her onto the cloth. She saw Susan reading from a PADD, but Susan didn't seem to have noticed the cloth or the tag.**

**"Remember the stuff I told you about the food?" Lili asked.**

**"Sure," Susan turned off her PADD to pay full attention.**

**"We've got empanadas today, as a kind of appetizer while waiting for the hunt to come in. They're a kind of meat sandwich; it's pastry with a filling."**

**"Okay."**

**"Three of them have olowa leaves in them, which means they are poisoned."**

**"Ah," Susan said, "Which ones?"**

**"There are twenty empanadas. Fifteen of them have the guests' names on them. Five are unmarked."**

**"If you poisoned the one for the Empress, I mean, how obvious is that?" Susan said, "Really, you need to be more subtle than that."**

**"I **_am _**being more subtle than that," Lili said, "Two of the unmarked ones are poisoned. You'll know them because the other three have an edge folded down. The other poisoned one is yours."**

**"Mine? I'm going to assume you don't want me dead."**

**"I don't," Lili said, "But here's the thing. They'll all have you taste their own. It won't be good enough for you to just taste the Empress's. So do so, and then claim you're too full to eat yours. If that doesn't seem plausible, say you think it's undercooked. Just don't eat it. No one's – sorry, but it's true – no one's going to be concerned with you being poisoned."**

**"I know you're right. And?"**

**"And then, if someone wants seconds, you'll be in charge of the cooler. Just take out as you wish – poisoned or not. I'll make sure that my – well, the ones I don't want poisoned – I'll make sure that they know to not ask for seconds."**

**"Or we could leave them for anyone to take. That would take the heat off me," Susan said, "And it would introduce more randomness. I'll make sure that Aidan doesn't get seconds. Chip's always been decent to me – I'll see if I can steer him away, too. The Empress and Travis, though, they're on their own."**

**"Fair enough."**

**"I take it you'll be departing, of course?"**

**"Yes," Lili said.**

**"To the surface?" asked Susan.**

**"It's probably better if you don't know too much about that."**

**"You're probably right."**

=/\=

_Ten AM.  
_**  
****The military transport was packed with men. Doug took his recruits – twenty somewhat fresh-faced kids who weren't too disciplined but were a lot better than they had been just a few days ago. Jun yawned. Kirin had brought Ironblaze along – stupid kid, who the hell needed a sword to bring down linfep? – But was at least somewhat patient. Arashi didn't look up from his PADD as he checked the figures from the last Game Night. Izo and Takeo poked each other in the ribs and otherwise engaged in sibling antics. Tom looked out the small window. Joss looked uncomfortable. Travis grinned, ready to do damage.**

**"All right, there's linfep down on the surface," Doug said.**

**"How do you know?" Travis asked.**

**"I lived down there for a while," he replied.**

**"No wonder he likes to do the old silver slave," one of the recruits joked.**

**Doug just shot him a look but said nothing.**

**"What's a linfep?" asked Kirin.**

**"They look like hares," Doug said, "But they have tusks. It helps them to burrow underground. They're fast."**

**"What about the big stuff?" asked Tom.**

**"I'm bored," Jun complained.**

**"The bigger stuff is on some of the other planets.**

**But linfep is easier to bring down, at least to start. I guess, Travis, it would be okay to go to the other planets once we've gotten our share of linfep."**

**"Major, I don't recall giving you the power to make such decisions," Travis said.**

**"My apologies, sir," Annoyed, Doug looked out the window.**

**"We'll go to the other planets later," Travis said after a while, "Bring down bigger game."**

**"Great idea, sir," Doug said, making every effort not to roll his eyes.**

=/\=

"**What are you wearing?" Marie Patrice asked Takara as they primped in front of the mirror in their shared quarters.**

**"What do you suggest?"**

**"Hmm. Joss likes blue. Tommy likes black. I don't know about Charlie."**

**"Pink, then," Takara said, "This," it was a strapless top festooned with feathers.**

**"Excellent choice. One of my better creations. And the matching shorts. Me, I'm in camo."**

**"Good. Jun will like that."**

=/\=

**They got onto the surface, "Okay, we'll break off into four teams," Doug said, "Recruits split into two," They did so, and left.**

**"All right. Kirin, Jun and Izo are one team. Everyone else is the other," Travis said.**

**"Shouldn't the teams be more equal?" Takeo asked.**

**"Sure," Travis replied, "You go with them. And take Arashi, too. Arashi?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Go with that group," Travis said.**

**"Do I hafta? I got collections to process."**

**"_Go_," Travis said, and that was that.**

**"Kirin, you might wanna leave the sword in the transport," Doug said.**

**"Oh, yeah. Right," The boys left, and it was just Doug, Joss, Tom and Travis left.**

**"Lead the way, old man," said Doug.**

**"Who you callin' old, Major?" joked Travis.**

**"Never mind," Doug said.**

**They headed out. The terrain started off smooth but turned rough and hilly quickly.**

**There was a low whistle. That was the signal. Doug ducked, and pulled Joss down with him.**

**There were two phaser shots, and Travis and Tom went down quickly.**

**Chelben, Treve and Tripp emerged from the forest.**

**"Quick, before they wake up," Doug said, as he took the remaining tag out from his pocket. He took off Tom's right boot, stuck the tag under the tongue flap and then put the boot back on him.**

**Travis was stirring, so Treve stunned him again.**

**"Here," Doug said, giving a flare to Chelben, "We've just got one left to tag. You snap it open at the break, here. But do it facing away from the dishes. Got that?"**

**"Of course. And I'll wait for a signal from you or your wife to tell me when the fourth one is tagged."**

**"Good man. All right, let's get Tom a ways from here. And stun Travis again – heavier setting this time," Doug said.**

**Tripp gave Travis another shot, "And that's for insulting my wife twenty-five years ago."**

**"Okay, let's go," Joss said as they lifted Tom. With four of them holding him, the going was fast, even in the rough terrain. Doug led the way.**

**"Okay, here," he said, pointing to a clearing, "Wait a sec. Quiet."**

**They were quiet. He saw a rustling in the undergrowth and shot a linfep.**

**"Okay, that'll make this look better," Doug said.**

**Treve took three more linfep out of a pouch he had slung over his shoulder, "Now it'll look even better. We'll go now – Chelben and I will need to meditate at noon."**

**"Go easy," Tripp said to Doug as they shook hands, "Will I remember any o' this after you turn the clock back?"**

**"Hopefully not," Doug said, "Make sure your boy doesn't end up with Takara. She'll be hell on wheels."**

**"Maybe you can fix that, too."**

**"I'm no miracle worker."**

**Tommy was stirring, so the three of them blended back into the forest.**

**"Wha?" he asked as he came to.**

**"We got separated. You went on ahead. Looks like you were really successful but you mighta lost your footing, and hit your head," Joss explained.**

**"Oh. Huh. Hey, I guess I did get these. Where's Travis?"**

**"We don't know," Doug said, "Maybe he went to where you're gonna have the picnic?"**

=/\=

**Lili sat in the back of the civilian transport. The Empress, of course, didn't travel in such horrid conveyances. Her shuttle was already on the surface, and she'd taken Takara and Marie Patrice with her. Shelby had piloted and had gotten an earful of wedding plans for Marie Patrice. Those mostly involved what she would wear, and little about the groom. So far as Marie Patrice was concerned, Jun and Kirin were more or less interchangeable. ****But the civilian transport was for the kitchen help, and DR, Aidan, Susan and Chip ended up along for the ride.**

**"I have empanadas to start, while we're waiting for the hunt to finish," Lili said, "And everyone gets one. But, I don't recommend having seconds. You'll spoil your appetite."**

**"Yeah," Susan said, "nobody here wants to do that."**

**"But there's enough for seconds, right?" Chip asked, "Arashi and Izo always want them."**

**"There's only enough for them," Lili said, "And maybe for the Empress. Otherwise, no," she looked at DR meaningfully.**

**When the transport landed, she was able to corral him for a moment, "It is imperative that you not have seconds. Not you, not Joss, not Tom and not Marie Patrice. And no one else who was in the transport with us."**

**"Why?" he asked quietly.**

**"The seconds are – well, some of them – are poisoned," she whispered, "Just – keep those from having seconds," she dug her nails into his arm a little.**

**"Slave!" yelled Takara, "We're hungry!"**

**"Must dash," she said, "Remember: no seconds."**

=/\=

_Eleven-thirty AM._

**They brought down five more linfep. It was a great day for hunting. They didn't see Travis anywhere, but that didn't necessarily mean anything. Doug wasn't about to stick his neck out to look for Mayweather.**

**As for Tommy's part, he didn't seem to notice the tag in his boot, or the fact that he'd been stunned. He seemed all right. They brought the game back just as the other boys were returning with their own kills.**

**The girls and DR were sitting down, with DR near Susan and Aidan.**

**Toward the other side of a blanket that had been placed on the ground was the Empress, seated in a chair and fanning herself. It wasn't too warm yet but she was bored. Chip sat at her feet.**

**Kirin came back first and immediately started to hunt around in the military transport, "Aha!" he took Ironblaze back out, and stood in a clearing near the party. Preening and showing off, he went through move after move on his own, occasionally looking back to see if Marie Patrice was watching. She was, sometimes, but Jun was back as well, so she busied herself with tending to him a bit.**

**The rest of the kids sat down. Travis came in later, and still seemed to be a bit disoriented, but he didn't say anything.**

**"Empress!" Lili announced, "We have a little appetizer for you as we wait for the meat to be cleaned and readied for today's lunch," she opened up the cooler with a flourish, "May I present – empanadas!"**

**"Ha, they could call them **_Empy's Nachos_**," Takara said to Marie Patrice, who turned white.**

**"What?"**

**"**_Empy's Nachos_**. It sounds like that."**

**"Yeah. It ... does."**

**Doug was nearby, scanning the horizon, looking for the recruits, who weren't back yet. He turned slightly as Joss got up and walked near him to go over and call Kirin over for the food.**

**For just a second, Marie Patrice saw Doug and Joss next to each other.**

**Same eyes. Same hair – mostly, the Major's was going grey. Same jaw. Same squared shoulders.**

**She swallowed hard.**

**"Empy! This one's yours," Takara said, pressing the empanada marked with MP into Marie Patrice's hands as Aliwev stood by with a pitcher of ice water. Rellie and Polloria hung back and set about cleaning the kills.**

**"Oh, thanks."**

**"Wait. Taste it first," The Empress commanded.**

**Susan got up and broke off a piece of Hoshi's empanada, "It's pretty good. Kinda spicy."**

**"Check everyone else's," Hoshi commanded.**

**Susan did so, "Wow, that was a lot. I think I'll wait for the rest of lunch," she said, trying not to sound too conspicuous, and shoved her empanada back into the cooler.**

**Lili looked over and fingered the cloth in her pocket.**

**So far, so good.**


	9. Chapters 25 to 26

*25

**The recruits brought in more game. A portable grill was fired up and Lili set about starting to cook the cleaned linfep meat.**

**"C'mon, Empy. We got a little time," Jun said to her.**

**"Huh?"**

**"C'mon," he insisted, "No one'll see. You and me, we can go over to where there's another clearing," he said quietly, "I could make you a woman."**

**"It's too dirty," she sniffed.**

**"We never get a chance to be alone," he complained.**

**"Hmm. Maybe later," she said, distractedly watching Lili cooking.**

**"Don't pay attention to the slaves. Pay attention to me," he insisted, grabbing her arm roughly.**

**"Cut it out, Jun!"**

**"She said for you to cut it out," Kirin said, towering over both of them. He still had Ironblaze in his hands.**

**"This doesn't concern you, Giraffe."**

**"Now, now, boys!" Takara said, "You already had the fight. Everybody got a prize."**

**"Yeah, I guess," Marie Patrice said quietly. She got up and walked over to Lili.**

**"Miss?" Lili asked.**

**"I, uh."**

**"You'd rather be kicking a ball somewhere, eh? Perhaps a black and white one with pentagons on it?" Lili asked.**

**"Those don't exist on this side."**

**"No football?" Lili asked, "You must miss it. You were quite a kicker," she said softly.**

**"What do you know about it?"**

**"I know that this is yours," Lili said, getting the turquoise bit of cloth out of her pocket, "And it is a symbol, for your mother got it from someone she loves, and gave it to you."**

**"Loved, not loves," Marie Patrice said.**

**"No. Still **_loves_**."**

=/\=

**Arashi came over to the cooler and started hunting around in it.**

**"Looking for something?" asked Susan.**

**"Yeah, seconds."**

**"Here," she said, impulsively giving him an unmarked empanada with no folded over edge.**

**He grunted his thanks and sat down. Susan looked around nervously. No one was too close.**

**Arashi took a bite, and Susan saw that. He gasped a little, and it was all over.**

**Alarmed, she went over quickly. Deftly, she removed the remainder of the empanada from his hands and even grabbed the uneaten portion from inside his mouth. Reaching in there made her cringe, but she figured it would be a good move on her part. Before rigor could set in, she pushed his body down and closed his eyes. He'd look like he was napping. The only indication that he was doing anything other than taking a nap was the fact that he wasn't breathing.**

**She got up and took the remainder of the empanada with her to a stream. Breaking it into pieces, she started throwing the bits into the water.**

**Aidan had only seen a little of that and wasn't sure what he had seen. He came over, "Feeding the water animals?"**

**"No," she said quietly, "Getting rid of evidence."**

**"Evidence?" he whispered.**

**"Don't react," she said, "Arashi's dead."**

**"Ohhh. That's what that was."**

**"You saw? Damn. Did anyone else?"**

**"I don't think so," he said.**

**"There are two other poisoned empanadas. Don't have seconds, and don't eat mine."**

**"I'll make sure Kirin doesn't," he said, "Got any escape plans?"**

**"None," she said, "Blend into the forest, I guess. Hadn't thought that part through at all."**

**"I'll get him and we'll go with you," Aidan said.**

**"You sure?"**

**He nodded.**

=/\=

**Izo lay down next to his brother. A sound sleeper, that Arashi was. He began to dream.****  
**

=/\=

_He was in his quarters, with Pamela. The good time girl may have been over fifty, but she still knew her stuff. And she was still hot – particularly the view from the back. That gave him the illusion that she was closer to his age – fifty-four versus sixteen, well, seventeen in a couple of months._

_The room smelled of her perfume, _**Toxic**_._

_They had been together, what? A day, two? And he had lost his virginity to her rather quickly. He already knew what he liked._

_He could see her eyes. He didn't recognize the look, but it was one of complete contempt and hatred._

_And then she got up. He got angry and slapped her, his hand leaving a dark, unmistakable impression on the side of her face, but she didn't flinch at all._

_"I've got toys," she said to him._

=/\=

**It was too hot for Hoshi, and she, too, began to drift off, in her chair. She settled herself into a good dream.**

**Or, rather, dreams, for she had figured out that she had a window into all of their subconscious activities.**

**But it had gotten a bit dull, as people had pulled back, aware, somehow, that she was watching. The first night, it had been all grappling, sweaty bodies and occasional knife fights. But on the second, it had been dental procedures and haberdashery and women getting their nails done and men eating by themselves in barbecue joints. And all she'd really wanted to watch was the sex and violence, but it was like her channel had gone off the air. Sure, she was also interested in quelling any possible nascent conspiracies, but losing her entertainment? That was not good.**

**And so she was eager to watch once she'd, essentially, tuned int**o _The __Izo and Pamela Show_**.**

=/\=

"_Oh?" Izo asked. He was only slightly mindful of his mother watching things. So she was watching? So what._

_"Yes," Pamela said. She, too, could see the prying eyes. But this opportunity was far too good to miss. She'd deal with the consequences later. They'd probably be very unpleasant, but she could tolerate a heavy dose of pain – she'd had to, many times before. She wasn't going to waste her life with this brat, not after all that time with Torres._

_She bent over her discarded clothes, and Izo got another eyeful, as she rummaged around, looking for what she wanted, "Ah, here we go," she cooed, taking out a green silk rectangular scarf from an unseen pocket. It had a pattern of lotus blossoms on it. She brought a chair to the middle of the room, "Sit down."_

_"No," he said,_

_"Uh-uh," she said, scolding him with a waggling finger, "Now, sit!"_

_He grabbed at her, and licked messily inside her ear. She allowed that. Then he sat._

_She got behind him, "Hey, I can't see you!" He complained._

_"Don't worry," she said, "Now, just concentrate on how this makes you feel."_

_"Am I gonna feel good?"_

_She put the scarf in front of his windpipe and brought the two ends behind. She crossed the ends and brought one under, once, to make a half a knot. Taking the ends in each hand, she raised her elbows so that they were parallel to the floor. With a sharp, swift motion, she pulled the ends to either side._

_"Not necessarily," she replied, "But I know I will."_

_The prying eyes saw, and were entertained by, the garroting of Izo Sato._

=/\=

_Noon.  
_**  
****They stopped what they were doing.**

**It was all Calafans, plus the two human women painted with false calloo.**

**This included both sides of the pond.**

**Both Yimars sat and concentrated.**

**The copper Treve and his wife, Jennifer, bowed their heads in the forest of Lafa II.**

**Aliwev and Polloria stood, oblivious to everyone else.**

**Chelben, already fairly close to the dishes, concentrated his attentions on the picnic, looking for clues that the last of the four had been tagged, as he meditated.**

**Endless others, on both sides of the pond, did naught but think of the gap and reopening it.**

**Miva picking tomatoes on a farm on Mimas, Baden in the lab as a test subject, Ennewev cleaning out animals' cages on Phoebe and so on and so forth.**

**And Lili ignored the grill and instead thought of the gap, and what was plugging it, and the fact that it was the only thing standing between her family and home, and a chance to rewind it all. For it was not just the ashes of the **_ISS Luna _**and the **_USS Bluebird _**that were holding them back. It wasn't just the cuff of Lo, in a trillion microscopic fragments. It was also the remains of one of her great loves, Malcolm Reed.**

**If she had ever loved him – and she most certainly **_had_**–****he was worth her fullest attentions. Meat burned on the grill and it did not matter.**

=/\=

"**Something's happening," Aidan said.**

**He and Susan returned to the picnic just in time to see Jun shove Lili to try to rouse her. He was unsuccessful. Marie Patrice protested a little.**

=/\=

_Hoshi stopped looking and started acting, when she realized that her youngest was no more. Even she could be affected by such turns of events._

_It was a dream! She could go where she wished. She was in the room in a flash, dagger out._

_Hudson would be dead in a minute or so._

**But then the dream changed, and the smell of perfume was gone.**

**The Empress had no way of knowing this, but the Calafan-style dream had been replaced with a regular one, and she could neither see anyone else's subconscious anymore, nor could she do any damage whatsoever.**

=/\=

**A loud rushing sound welled up, harsh and teeth-rattling.**

**They heard it in the forest. Jennifer and Treve, Tripp and Beth, Betsy and Charlie – they all heard.**

**Chelben heard it as he waited.**

**The picnic party heard it. The recruits did, too. Just as the Empress was about to knife Hudson, she awoke, as no one could have slept through that racket.**

**Aliwev and Polloria heard it, and snapped out of their trances.**

**Lili heard it, and it roused her. She turned off the flame under the burned meat.**

=/\=

**Then they saw it.**

**Copper and silver particulates, all rushing together, coalescing and then coming apart again.**

**Then the particulates separated, and a hole was formed.**

**It was like a pore in the sky, a window to another place. The silver rushed in, and the copper stayed behind and fell into the open dishes.**

**Chelben stood up and straightened himself. He caught Lili's eye. She nodded.**

**It was the signal. Four for four were tagged. In the loud rush of particulates being traded, he waited for the gap to become big enough for passage.**

=/\=

**Aliwev had had it.**

**He's seen enough, heard enough and felt enough. The tall boy wasn't far away, and was engrossed in the opening gap, as they all were. Quietly, he went over. The kid relinquished the sword with no struggle, transfixed by what was going on.**

=/\=

"**Travis!" yelled Hoshi, "Get in there!" she pointed to the gap.**

**"What?"**

**"I said, **_get in there_**!****" Hoshi commanded, "Izo is dead! And you will be, too, if you don't get in there. Get me my ships! Get me my legions!"**

**"It's not gonna work!" yelled Travis over the din.**

**"Get in there. I command you: **_get in there_**!" she yelled, face turning purple.**

**That was all Aliwev needed. Not that he gave a damn about Travis. But it was a grand opportunity, and he would not give it up for the world.**

**He rushed at her and thrust Ironblaze into her chest, as far in as it would go, out through to the other side.**

**She choked a bit, and fell.**

**He started to pull out the sword to be able to hit her again, but it broke in her body, a jagged edge sticking out.**

**A light went out, and the Empress Hoshi was dead.**

**Blood on his hands, blood on his face, blood on the sword hilt, he awaited whatever would happen to him.**

=/\=

**The recruits had seen this.**

**One of then yelled, "If we don't do something, we'll be stuck with Mayweather!"**

**They rushed at Travis, but they didn't get there first.**

**Jun did.**

**And he had watched his mother, for all of his life, lead this man around by his nose – and other body parts – and there was no love lost. Travis had never been a father to him, never given a damn about him or any of his siblings, not even Izo, his own.**

**Jun had no desire to wait any longer, or to listen to Mayweather for any more seconds than he had to. His own dagger out, it was easy.**

=/\=

**The gap was growing wider, but it was not quite big enough. The noise had gotten lower in volume but the gap continued to widen.**

**Chip looked up, finally, "Where's Arashi?" he asked.**

**Takeo went over, "Dad, I think he's dead."**

**Susan gulped and clutched Aidan's arm.**

**Chip went over and confirmed. He clicked open his Communicator.**

**"Masterson to the **_Defiant_**."**

**Lucy answered, "Go ahead, Chip."**

**"Do you see that gap?" he asked.**

**"Yes, we do."**

**"That's not the only thing going on down here. The Empress and Mayweather are dead. I believe that makes me the captain of the **_Defiant_**."**

**"Yes, it does," Jun confirmed.**

**"Then open up the channel to the entire ship," Chip said, "Please," Asking permission was a sign of weakness, but that hardly mattered.**

**"Go ahead," she said.**

******  
"**_This is Chandler Masterson. The Empress and __Mayweather are dead. I am now your captain. I am not – I repeat – I am not the Emperor. I have no desire for political gains. My children are also out of those sweepstakes. The Empress's two remaining children – that is, Jun and Kirin – will have to decide who gets control of the Empire. Maybe both of them, I don't __know__," _**he paused for a second**_,__"__As captain of the Defiant, the first change I will make is in the ship-wide no-marriages rule. From now on, anyone serving on the Defiant can, if they wish, have a relationship, or even marry. And this can even be with people who are serving on the ship with you. I have no need to control that aspect of your lives, but you should be mindful, now, that you owe me a bit for now allowing this. I expect your loyalty, but only when it comes to the ship. Your primary loyalty will be to the Emperor."  
_**  
****"Emperors," Jun said, "Right, Kirin?"**

**"I guess so," he replied.**

**"All I have left is one question," Chip said, "Lucy, will you marry me?"**

**"Uh, I guess so," she said.**

=/\=

**Aliwev backed away from the scene. The recruits didn't care. No one else was watching, except for Takara, "You killed Mother," she said.**

**"I'm sorry," he said, in a bit of shock, "Any time something like, like that happens, there is someone who mourns, and someone who feels it. I don't relish becoming a killer."**

**"My, my father. Will he take care of me?" she asked.**

**"I suspect he will," Aliwev said. Dirtied and bloodied, he took advantage of her slightly turning away to run off to the forest. He'd have to live with what he'd done. The Empress Hoshi may have been a tyrant, but she had still been a person, loved or at least liked, by someone. But he wasn't going to stick around to find out anything more about what was going to happen.**

=/\=

_February 6, 2161.  
_  
Rick looked at his instruments. There'd been a jump.

But Ironblaze was still gone, the cuff of Lo was still destroyed and things were still unsettled.

"You're not done yet," he said to his instruments. He grabbed another cup of synthesized coffee – ugh – and intercepted another few molecules of dark matter as he waited.

*26

**The **_Defiant_**'s ****halls had always been dangerous places. You never knew if you were going to be knifed or otherwise bothered. Higher-ups had to be mindful of their inferiors looking to kill them and eagerly take their places. And lower-ranking personnel had to concern themselves with assaults by the higher-ups which were often done just for fun. And if you were a low-ranking unescorted woman, may the gods help you, for you'd also have to watch out for rapists.**

**But things had changed.**

**Claymore walked out by herself, and was soon joined by Bernstein. There were hoots and hollers. Even at forty-five, and the plainer of the two, Bernstein could still turn heads. There were so few women on board, that part didn't matter. Claymore was a tad younger but still making the men lick their lips at her. They shimmied as they walked, enjoying the attention, smiling at all comers but shoving them aside. They had power, and they knew it.**

**The noises were loud enough – for many of the men were standing in doorways and making their attentions clearly known to all – that Pamela heard, still inside Izo's quarters. She threw on her clothes and then grabbed a scarf from a drawer. It was the one that, in the dream, she'd garroted Izo with. She tied it around her own neck, and smiled to herself, thinking of the virtually perfect crime she'd just committed. She then left the room, and joined the passing parade.**

=/\=

_March 28, 3109  
_  
"Uh oh," Kevin said, peering at the readings from over his coffee cup.

Carmen roused herself. She'd been dreaming of sea turtles migrating – a strangely gentle dream for such an urbanite as herself, "Wha–?"

"This is not good, Boss," he said, "The Empress's death date has changed."

"Just by a day, or a lot?"

"By, lemme see, it's sixty-seven years too soon. The timeline is still a little ... caca."

"That's not a little. **Damn**. Richard, you'd better be able to reverse that, or you won't have a Temporal Integrity Commission to come back to," she rubbed her temples. A raging headache was on its way, she could tell.

=/\=

**They stopped in front of the booth, where two Security guys were hanging around, guarding no one.**

**One of them approached Bernstein, "You free?" he asked.**

**"Maybe," she said, "You're Rosen, right?"**

**"Yep. My mother will be thrilled if I take up with a Jewish chick."**

**"Your mother? You actually care about those things, and about what she thinks?" Karin asked, looking him up and down.**

**"Not more than I care about other things," he said, "But enough that it's a little bit in my head."**

**"You care about anything else?"**

**"Things," he said, "I, uh, don't like it when I'm the only one who has fun."**

**"Oh," she said, "Are you, uh, are you a gentle man?"**

**"I can be," he said, "Wanna find out?"**

**She took his arm, "Okay."**

**The other two continued on.**

=/\=

"**The cooler!" Lili exclaimed, still on the surface of Lafa II.**

**Doug saw, and heard. He came over. She and Marie Patrice were still standing near one another, by the grill, "Doug," Lili said quietly, "Destroy the cooler."**

**He didn't ask why, he just did as asked. He'd been a marksman, and took it out with one phase rifle shot while Marie Patrice watched.**

**"My, my father's name was Doug," she finally said.**

**"Still is," he said, reholstering the weapon.**

=/\=

**Claymore and Hudson then went past Sick Bay.**

**Even Doctor Morgan had heard the commotion, and came out to investigate, "Uncle Cyril!" Pamela said, once she'd seen him, "You know Blair, don't you?"**

**"I do indeed," he said, "Those bruises healing all right?" he asked her.**

**"Much better," Blair said, "Thank you."**

**"You're not supposed to thank people, you know," Doctor Morgan said, "It's a sign of weakness."**

**"Not if they do you a really big favor," Blair said, "Which I should repay."**

**"Oh?" he asked.**

**Pamela left them and continued walking. The men now joined her, following, stalking her and watching her walk.****  
**

=/\=

**Kirin stared at the remains of the smoldering cooler, "What was that all about, Dad?"**

**"Uh, nothing," Aidan said, "So you'll be in charge, eh?"**

**"With Jun," Kirin said, "And Chip'll be busy."**

**"Right," Aidan said.**

**"You could probably do more, Dad. Go back to Tactical or something."**

**"Naahhh," Aidan said, "I didn't mind caring for all of you. And I still don't. I can work with Susan. I'm no teacher, but I can clean the erasers or something."**

**"More than that," she said, smiling at him.**

=/\=

**Pamela made her way to Engineering. There was just one person she wanted to see.**

**She was, in general, not a big fan of engineers, but this was the best possible prospect. Her entourage stopped following her. Engineering was such a dull place.**

**"Mr. Ramirez," she said, "I get the feeling you're getting a promotion."**

**"I suppose I am," he said, purging an intake manifold, "Hand me that."**

**"All of that stuff going on, on the surface, you don't really care about it at all, do ya?" she asked.**

**"Nope. Well, a little. But, really, it doesn't matter much. All I wanna do is work and stay alive. Some reason you're here?"**

**"I, uh, I'm free," she said.**

**"Oh," he said, straightening up. He was sweaty, and his hair was a little gritty from the work he'd been doing, "Are you looking for someone?"**

**"Maybe," she said.**

**"This can wait," he said, putting down a tool. He approached her, "I'm not a romantic guy. I'm not stylish, I don't dance and you will never get me to change my hairstyle, not even when I'm eighty."**

**"I don't think anything like that is really important," she said, "Will you hit me?"**

**"No," he said, "Will you hit me?"**

**"Only if you want me to."**

**"Naahhh," he said, "I do better when it's not so nasty."**

**"I'm getting older," she said, "Fifty-five at my next birthday."**

**"I'm not so far behind you," he said, "Do you want a quiet life?"**

**"Quiet****_er_," she said, "But not a boring one."**

**"I bet you've already been to Risa," he said.**

**"I have," she said, "Just not with you."**

=/\=

"**Do we have to have physical contact, all six of us?" Doug asked Lili.**

**"I don't know. I imagine it would be helpful," she said.**

**"Six, who?" Marie Patrice asked.**

**"The three of us," Lili said, "Joss, Tom and DR."**

**DR had been standing over by Joss, and came over, "What's the scoop?" he asked.**

**"We need to make physical contact," Marie Patrice said, "I don't know why, but I get the feeling it's really important, and it can't wait."**

**"I'll get Joss," DR said.**

**"You should get Tom," Lili said to Marie Patrice, "I don't care how you do it. Just bring him over."**

**"He'll wonder why I'm doing that," Marie Patrice said.**

**"Let him wonder," Lili said, "Just do it, and soon," she was watching the gap, and it was hitting the ground and was nearly as big as Chelben, who looked over at her anxiously. Time was running out.**

**Marie Patrice came over to Tom, who was hovering over Takara, "Tommy, can I ask you something?"**

**"Yeah, I guess so," he said.**

**"Over there," she pointed.**

**"C'mon," Tommy said to Takara. She was dumbfounded enough by events to be very compliant.**

**"No. Just you," Marie Patrice said, "It's private."**

**"You can't say anything in front of me that you can't in front of her," he said.**

**"No, Tom. Not this time," Marie Patrice said, "This is about home."**

**"Our home is up there, in orbit," he said.**

**Doug came over, "Takara," he said; forgetting all niceties, "Go see your father. He's gonna leave in the shuttle soon, and you should be on it."**

**Tom made as if to go with her, "Not this time, sport," Doug said to him.**

**"Major, whadda you know about it?"**

**"I know you were raised by two women, at least, that was up until eleven or so years ago. And one of them had brown hair and brown eyes that were as big as saucers. And the other one, she was auburn, and books were really important to her. And you saw a British guy sometimes, and he brought you presents every Christmas. Until you ended up here, drawn, somehow, by something. But only half of you belongs here. And the rest belongs on the other side. We humans, we can't go through that portal, not without a lotta help. But you belong over there. And today is the day you're going back there."**

**"I am?"**

**"Yeah," Marie Patrice said, "Your Dad's here to take you home. And, and my, my mother as well."**

**"Your mother just died," Tommy said.**

**"No," Marie Patrice said, "She was never our mother. She was barely mother to Jun, and Kirin and all of them."**

**Kirin heard his name, and came over, "Something's happening. Not just this – but you – something's happening with you."**

**"Yes," Marie Patrice said, "I have to go. It's over. I'm sorry," They kissed.**

**"I have a life here," Tommy said.**

**"Which will be cut short," Doug said, "I know this life. It's not a good one. Someone will knife you, or stick you in front of phaser fire, or you'll be on some shuttle that crashes or a transport that explodes. I got no guarantees on the other side. You could die a day from now. But you won't spend your life paranoid, and you won't spend it throwing away human life without a care, just so's you can get better rations, or bigger quarters, or a hotter girl, or a promotion. Don't live that life. I gave up everything to leave it. I didn't do that just so you could go back and undo it all."**

**"But ..."**

**"But nothing," Lili had come over, "You can still be a soldier. You'll sleep a lot better if you become an honorable one."**

=/\=

**The gap was big enough. Chelben dived in.**

The other side looked a lot like the side he'd been on, but in reverse. It was a little like going through a looking glass, but the picture was a tad distorted. There were Calafans on that side, dozens of them, beginning to gather and watch the gap as it grew and stabilized. They were pleasantly surprised to see one of their own come through. The gap closed up again as soon as he got through, and there was a great sound of disappointment, for their loved ones were – many of them – on the other side, and they feared they would never see them ever again.

Chelben got himself away from the crowd and jogged over to the remains of a ruined house, a toppling of grey bricks where there had once been a fireplace, and burned wooden slats where there had once been a bed where people had shown each other just what they really meant to each other. And there was a small garden, with overgrown vegetables that had gone to seed, and absurd little blue and white flowers that stubbornly persevered even in the midst of all of that adversity.

He took the flare out from his clothes and made sure he was facing away from the dishes. As he had been instructed, he snapped it in its center. There was the slightest of clicking sounds, almost like a safety catch coming off a phase rifle, but nothing more, and it seemed as if he'd come there for nothing.

=/\=

_February 6, 2161  
_  
But it was far from nothing.

Rick saw, and set the temporal transporter. Now there would be six passengers. He fired a small dark matter shot directly into the dishes. He had far better aim and control than Chip and Lucy had, and hit his target.

=/\=

_December 26, 2166  
_  
The six of them were in physical contact as the scene began to change. And suddenly it was cold out, and the children were smaller, and back to the ages they had been, bundled against the cold.

Lili and Doug were not bundled, and it was cold for them, standing in ankle-deep snow on Point Abic.

They had gotten separated.

Lili ran to keep warm, looking around for Doug. A perhaps five-year-old boy almost ran her over, and then another one. They were throwing snowballs at each other, laughing and having a blast.

Then there was another child, a boy of nearly the same age – younger? Older? She couldn't tell – he was throwing snowballs at the dishes themselves.

Three sleds went up and down Point Abic, sometimes pulled by older children, sometimes not. One of them had four kids on it, but that one was farther away. She ran over to it – it had to be the right one, right?

The sled was right but the kids were wrong, so she went back to where she'd been. It was a decent vantage point, and she was cold. She'd have to keep moving. She knew Doug hated the cold, and finally spotted him, "Have you seen them?" he asked her, breathless. He'd been running, too.

"Not yet," she said, "We better hurry. I think it's opening."

And it was.

=/\=

**A pulse shot was fired.**

**And, unlike in 2161, they knew where it went.**

**It went into the thickest concentration of dishes.**

**"We've got a shot off," Lucy said to the Empress, who was watching on the Bridge with her six children. Jun was ten, looking a bit bored. Eight-year-old Kirin was standing in the back. Seven-year-old Arashi was engrossed in a PADD. The six-year-old twins were hitting each other, with Takeo pulling Takara's pigtails. Little five-year-old Izo was sucking his thumb.**

**The Empress clicked open a communications channel, "Torres," she said to her man on the ground, "you get to go in first. A good outcome**

**will bring some truly excellent rewards. And a bad outcome? Well, I think youhave an idea of what will happen."**

**"Yes, Empress," he said, "Torres out," Absurdly – it had been her idea, even though he was no swordsman, he had a heavy, ornately carved sword in his hands.**

_Ironblaze_**.  
**

=/\=

Lili noticed the kids on one of the sleds switched with four others. She approached that one. She glanced over at Doug on occasion. He still had his weapon sheathed, and was thinking of something, she could tell.

She got to the sled and saw the kids.

"Joss!" she yelled. Joss would know her. He_had_to.

He ignored her, or maybe he didn't hear, or didn't understand.

"Joss!" she repeated, "Get home! Go home!"

At the very edge of hearing, she could hear Norri's voice, calling for Neil. A small boy ran past her, drawn to that voice.

=/\=

The gap began to open.

One chance.

One shot.

Doug unsheathed his phase rifle, cocked it, aimed, and fired.

The shot made contact with the other side's dark matter pulse shot, absorbed it and went through, to the other side of the pond.

=/\=

**With a loud, slamming noise, the gap shut.**

**Doug's shot went through all right, and found its purpose. It hit José Torres right in the chest, and he died, dropping the sword.**

**This was all the incentive that the Calafans needed.**

**They saw, and they reacted. They didn't have much, really, just sticks and rocks for the most part, but they had cunning and speed and they knew the forests of Lafa II.**

**They set upon the invaders. There were more Calafans than there were invading humans, and the weaponry began to change hands.**

**Hodgkins thought he saw humans attacking them, but he couldn't be sure. After all, the Calafans looked enough like humans. The last thing he saw was a forty-five-year old man with a severe facial scar and a drooping eyelid, who whacked him, hard with a log from an olowa tree, helped along by a striking redhead in her mid-thirties who sported sinuous copper-colored scrollwork tattoos on both arms.**

**The invaders began to run.**

**The Empress was not amused, "Travis, get down there!" she yelled. He had been watching from the pilot's station.**

**"But someone has to pilot," he complained. He didn't want to go down _there_.  
****  
"Go. If you ever want any of this again," she said, thrusting her chest out at him.**

**It was an offer he couldn't refuse. He transported to the surface. He almost got to a cave, and could see two human children hiding in there, with a Calafan youth. But then he was turned by crossfire, and his troops followed. He was no leader, and didn't know from battleground strategies.**

**"We're gonna die down here, Mayweather," Snarled Curtis, who raised his own phase rifle. He took his shot and stood up, dropping the weapon. He raised his arms, "Don't shoot!" he yelled, "We're done here."**

=/\=

**Chip saw. He nodded at Lucy when the Empress wasn't looking. Lucy then nodded at Aidan.**

**"You!" Hoshi seethed, pointing at Chip, "Get down there!"**

**"Yes, Empress," he said, and left.**

**"Empress, I need to take these three for the bathroom," Kirin said.**

**"We can go by ourselves," Complained Takeo.**

**"It's not safe in the halls," Aidan said, "I'll, it would be good if I had someone to assist me."**

**"I can go, Empress," Lucy said, "Science station doesn't have much to do right now."**

**"Go," Hoshi said, "And get yourself to the surface when they're done, Stoney. Don't come back if you fail."**

**The five of them left and nearly ran into the teacher, who was walking by on some errand or another.**

=/\=

**The battle continued, but it was mostly surrenders by the Empress's troops.**

**And three escape pods floated gently to the surface.**

**One contained Chip and Takara. Another contained Lucy and Takeo. And the third contained Aidan, Susan and Kirin. That one was awfully cramped.**

**Pods open, they raised their arms, "What are we doing, Daddy?" asked Takara.**

**"Becoming free," her father answered.**

**They took refuge in a cave, where they found three children cowering, "We won't hurt you," Aidan said.**

**Watching from above, the Empress fired phasers from the Tactical Station herself. Jun watched, and learned from her as she angrily barked at no one in particular.**

**The ground was toast, but those in the cave were all right, albeit a bit shook up and covered in some dust.**

=/\=

"**We're leaving this sector, probably for good. I hate it here," The Empress said. She punched open the communications station, "Pike! Miller! Get up here!"**

**They arrived, and she pointed to the pilot's station and Tactical, "You're promoted," she said grimly.**

**The two of them went to work, "Course?" Shelby Pike asked.**

**"Andoria. Warp Seven."**

**"We're underway," Shelby replied.**

**"Miller, once you're done calibrating, join me in the Ready Room," Hoshi said.**

**"Empress?"**

**"You heard me. Oh, and where's Rosen?"**

**"Guarding the booth, I suppose," Andrew Miller said.**

**"Get him in here. He's gonna take care of the kids, at least for a while. And with three gone, I'll need three more. You up for that detail, Miller?"**

=/\=

They didn't see any of that on the other side, of course.

But it hardly mattered, as it was all about to change.

Lili caught up to the sled. Four children – Joss, Marie Patrice and the other two were probably Tommy and DR. She didn't have the inclination to check under huge scarves for tiny faces. She just made the assumption, "Kids, wait here," she said.

"Mom?" Joss asked. And then she remembered. So far as he was concerned, he hadn't seen her in over five years.

"Yes, Ducks," she said, bending down and hugging him. His jacket was a little damp and snowy, and she was cold, but she still held him.

Doug sheathed his weapon and ran over, amidst the families, who were still throwing snowballs and hauling sleds, mostly oblivious to what had just occurred. That was good; he preferred it that way. He liked medals and all – who didn't? But operating in secrecy and with anonymity – that was what he preferred. It was almost like his days as a mercenary.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, teeth chattering.

They each held two jacket hoods. Tommy struggled a bit, but the others were compliant.

"Just wait for a moment, kids," Lili said.

"But Maa–aaahhhm!" Marie Patrice complained.

"One second," Lili said.

=/\=

_February 6, 2161  
_  
Rick looked in at his instruments.

"Ironblaze is back. So is the cuff. The death date is back to 2245, same year that the _NCC-1701_is launched. Good goin'. Almost there."

=/\=

Doug made sure to face away from the dishes. He linked arms with Lili, and snapped the little flare away from the dishes, facing in the direction down Point Abic, where he could see a bench with two people on it – no, three – one was holding a small child. Dave Ryan, Norri and Neil.

There was the tiniest of clicks.

=/\=

Rick hit _recall._


	10. Chapters 27 to end

*27

_February 6, 2161  
_  
Rick fired back one last bit of dark matter. This time, straight to the dishes and through, as his passengers were transported and then split off, some of them, to other locations.

=/\=

Back in her bed again, Marie Patrice dreamt of thousands of silver and copper and brassy butterflies, all on her arms. She smiled and raised her arms, and they flew up and away.

Joss was in the bathroom, getting a drink of water and still wondering a bit about what was going on with Mom and Dad and why they had been so somber.

DR was back where he had been.

And then there was Tommy.

He had had quite a day. He had been carried out of a big, slightly chilly, place, and then brought to another place, which was warmer and more tannish and golden than the first one. Mommy was there – she was the one with the milk – and Mama, too. She was the one who did other things, including taking him outside and dressing him. He met new people. One of them was very light but was like another Mama, her name was Lili. And there was a tall one who wasn't a Mommy at all, and they said he was Daddy. He had changed him and had carried him way up high for a while. And there had been another one, kind of like Daddy, who they said was Rick.

Gentle hands had changed him and bathed him, and dressed him for bed. And he had enjoyed not just milk – the best thing, _ever_! – But also cereal, which he was beginning to really like, too. And this time, it was different, for it was mixed with something that was called vanilla, and something darkly purple – almost indigo – which was soft and sweet and tasted like – he didn't know the word yet, but he would, soon – pears. They said that that was olowa. And it was also mixed with something else, which he also had never tasted before. It wasn't bananas, which he already knew and really liked, and it wasn't strawberries or melon. It was orange marmalade. Just a touch. It was kind of sweet, kind of not, and he liked it. He had no way of knowing, but these would become some of his favorite tastes for his entire life. They even gave him a little bit of perrazin meat, but it was only a little. It was cut into tiny, tiny pieces, for he didn't really have teeth yet.

He had sat with Rick, and Mama, and two others, who were smaller, who were called Empy and Joss, and they had made a big tower of square and rectangular and half-circle bits of well-sanded wood with soft, safe corners. He had little coordination, so when he tried to put something on top, he'd end up knocking it over. And they would laugh and do it again, only in a slightly different configuration, and he would try again and it would fall again and they would smile at him and he really, really liked it when Mama smiled and all he wanted to do was make her smile, so later, when he made a noise with his mouth which made her and Mommy smile, he silently vowed to make more mouth noises to see if he could get that to happen again.

And then he'd been bathed by the really light one, and she had sung to him some song about – he would learn later – rice and milk. But it was in Spanish –

_Arroz con leche_.

_Arroz con leche me quiero casar  
con una señorita de la capital,  
que sepa coser,  
que sepa contar,_

_que sepa abrir la puerta_  
_para ir a jugar._  
_Yo soy la viudita, del barrio del rey,_  
_Me quiero casar y no encuentro con quien:_  
_con este, si, con este, no;_  
_contigo, mi vida, me casare yo_.

And then Mama, and Mommy, and Daddy, they had all put him down to bed. And he had dreamt, of milk and orange and cereal and warmth and sunshine and Spanish and he could smell Mommy close to him, and taste olowa, and hear the singing, and there was nothing more wonderful.

=/\=

Lili and Doug materialized inside Rick's ship.

"Right on time," Rick said, coming over.

"Oh, thank Gawd!" Lili exclaimed. Emotional, she hugged him, "I gotta go see the kids!"

"Wait," Rick said.

"What?" Doug asked, "Don't stand between her and the kids."

"Just, trust me on this one. Talk for a little while. It can be as little as five minutes. But, really, you both need to process this. I have done this many times, but the first time I was a wreck afterwards, when I thought about what had happened. It wasn't anything bad, but it just – our brains aren't really wired for this. Just, just sit down, change back to your regular clothes, and talk. You won't regret this. Really, I must insist."

"Actually, Lili, this might not be such a bad idea," Doug said.

"Okay," she said, "But not long. I've really missed them," And Malcolm. He was alive again, she figured. It was a huge relief but she wanted to be sure.

=/\=

"**Did it work, Masterson?"**

**"I have to admit, Empress, I'm not sure," he said, looking over the readings at the **_Defiant_**'****s****Tactical station.**

**"Not sure?"**

**"Well, it's like this. I know we got off the shot. And I know it was composed of pulsed light vibrating in a twenty-one centimeter radiation band. And I know it went straight into the thickest concentration of dishes on Lafa II, on a rise the natives call Point Abic," he replied.**

**"And?" she prompted, a little peeved, shifting in the command chair. She was getting huge again, and was less than comfortable.**

**"And then the shot just disappears. So I figure we've got two possible choices. One is that we've just broken the laws of physics. You know, matter and energy are interchangeable, they can be neither created nor destroyed, only transformed, and now that shot's just gone completely," he explained.**

**"Wait a second," Lucy said, "Looks like it was just deflected back."**

**Travis sat at the pilot's station, and laughed a little.**

**The five kids sat around, on the floor near the command chair. Jun, the five-year-old, was pounding the floor with his hands. Kirin, the two and a half-year old, was chewing on a fingernail. The almost two-year-old Arashi was mesmerized by the flashing lights at the helm. The half-year-old twins were beginning to cry. Izo, of course, was still in utero, and kicked a little.**

**"I don't have time for this," The Empress complained. She punched up communications from the command chair, "Hodgkins, get over here."**

**He arrived quickly, with Curtis, "Yes?"**

**"Take Masterson and Stone to the booth. They're gonna be busted a grade as well," he hesitated for a second, "Go. Now."**

**"C'mon," Hodgkins said, grabbing Masterson roughly.**

**"Empress!" Chip complained.**

**"You had your chance," she sneered.**

**Aidan stood in the back and watched, and tried not to let anyone see him flinch.**

**Once they were gone, she punched up a link to the surface. This was not good. The Calafans – they were so annoying, even after being enslaved by the mighty Terran Empire. She'd wanted compliant little copper sheep and instead – this! They were laying waste to the countryside, rather than give it up. There was burning – pretty soon there would be nothing good left to conquer on that pitiful rock, "Travis!" she barked, "Get down there and quell that!"**

**"But, I've gotta pilot," he complained. He didn't want to go down into **_that_**.**

**"You'll go if you ever want any of this again," she said, thrusting her chest out, "Take Torres," Even though she was getting to be rather hugely pregnant, he still didn't want that to be stopped. He obeyed.**

**"Jun, c'mere," Hoshi said, "Stand up and watch. You need to learn this," she punched up communications again, "Pike! Get in here and pilot."**

=/\=

Norri and Melissa were standing outside, still looking up at the stars. They hadn't seen anything. So far as they were concerned, they were still waiting for Rick to take off.

"Hmm, it seems to be taking a while, Mellie," Norri said.

"I dunno. How long is this supposed to take?"

"Eh, I'm sure I don't know. Do you think it took? Neil, I mean."

"I can't say for sure," Melissa said, "I feel PMS-y. That could be the very beginning, or it could just be PMS."

"Hmmm. Thank you for making me a mother. I can't imagine life any other way."

"C'mere a sec," Melissa said, and they kissed.

=/\=

**Once the Security crewmen had left with Stone and Masterson, Aidan approached the Empress, "Not to interrupt," he said, "but I believe the twins need to be changed."**

**"Hmm," Hoshi sniffed the air, "You're probably right. Use the Ready Room."**

**"I, uh, need to get diapers," he said. He picked up the two kids and left, before she could say anything more.**

**Quickly, he hustled himself down the hallway. As per usual, men gave him a hard time, even pretending to give him catcalls and calling him a woman, the greatest insult known to a man on the twenty side of the pond.**

**He took a shortcut to the booth, in time to see Hodgkins and Curtis bringing Stone and Masterson over. Miller and Rosen, as always, were guarding the booth.**

**Gently, Aidan set the twins down next to the wall. He had the element of surprise, and clonked Hodgkins from the back. Curtis was quickly subdued by Miller, via a heavy phaser stun.**

**The five of them – him, Miller, Rosen, Stone and Masterson – propped the two Security crewmen into the booth and closed the door.**

**"Should we turn it on?" asked Rosen.**

**"Naahh," Masterson said, "It's scary enough to just be in there. They'll probably wet themselves anyway."**

**"We have to knock you out, right?" Stone asked.**

**"Yeah, we gotta make this look good. Hit me, Aidan," Miller said. Aidan did so, creating a nearly-symmetrical black eye.**

**Masterson did the same to Rosen, "Sorry, bro."**

**"It's for a good cause," Rosen said, "Now the phasers."**

**"Here, it's a better landing," Lucy said, pointing, and then shooting. The two Security crewmen were out cold.**

**"You couldn't get Kirin, eh?" Chip asked, as they grabbed the twins and ran to escape pods.**

**"No, I couldn't swing it. I'll stay here with him, of course," Aidan said, "Hit me but good, just before you get into the pod."**

**"You bet," Lucy said, "Thank you for doing this."**

**"Just feed them enough. Takara likes grapes. Takeo eats too fast – he needs to be burped a lot," Aidan said.**

**"No one knows them like you do," Chip said, "But I guess we will, now. G'bye."**

**"Keep alive," Aidan said, "This situation can't last forever. Now hit me, and make it look good."**

**Chip did so, and then stunned Aidan, who went down like a log.**

**Chip and Lucy took the twins and the four of them crowded into one escape pod, which gently floated to the surface of Lafa II.**

=/\=

"So talk to me," Lili said, changing in Rick's bedroom, "Ha, this room still looks like it should be rented by the hour."

"I think I should be around Melissa more," Doug said, "Not around you less. Just around her more."

"She lives on Ceres. That's quite a distance away."

"She won't for much longer. She told me, they bought an apartment in one of the high-rises that's going up in Fep City. They're moving here."

"Oh," Lili said, "That's great. The kids can grow up together."

"Exactly what I was thinking. And, also, more company for her. She needs it, I think."

"Doug, she's got mental health issues. Your being around her more, they're not gonna just magically fix them."

"I know," he said.

"Understand," she said, "if she is bound and determined to kill herself, you can do your best and try to prevent it. You can take away all of the phase bows and knives and I dunno what else, rope, and take away her car and anything else. You can keep her away from tall buildings. But what she needs is treatment. From a professional."

"I know," he repeated, "I know that my love isn't going to be enough. But she got desperate because we weren't around. And now we can be around more. So if she gets desperate, maybe it'll be later. And Norri – she said she missed the signals. With help, Norri could be free to see, and interpret, the signals. And I could, too."

"And if you miss those signals?"

"I might," he admitted, "But she had damned good reason to feel the way she did, at least to start. I know how awful you felt about, about him and what happened. I'm sure you felt the same way I did," he took her hand, his thumb caressing her forefinger, "You and I, we don't turn it to self-destruction. But we now know that she might. So we're being given a second chance. Or maybe it's a first chance. A smart chance. We can do this right, or at least right-_er_."

"You can't hover over her. She's a grown woman. She's allowed to make her choices – even bad ones, Doug."

"Of course. I just think we're being given an opportunity to make a difference here. And there's another thing."

"Oh?"

"I want us all to be more integrated in each other's lives. And that doesn't just mean spending more time with her. It also, I figure, means that I take you on the transport to Andoria or wherever the _Enterprise_is sometimes, and you, you get to visit him more. It's only fair. And it's not just for the sake of fairness. I don't, I'm not keeping an accounts book or anything, Lili. I just, well, I saw him, just as you did. And he was hurting and it was nutty, but he came and he did whatever he could to make it so that I – we – could meet Neil, even for one time. And I know he wanted to see you, but it wasn't just that. He also, he took care of them as much as he could. I had asked him to, and he did it. Neil was no relation to him whatsoever, and neither was Norri. He coulda just walked away. And he didn't. He cared for them as much as, as much as I do."

She kissed him.

"You're an extraordinary man, Douglas Jay Hayes Beckett," she said, watching him fold the uniform, name patch up, "You did Jay Hayes proud, and you do me proud. I never really understood what the other side of the pond was like, and now I know. It's easy to fall down, and to go the wrong way. It must have been an amazing act of will for you to have any moral code whatsoever. I saw what it was doing to our children. We need to care for them well. It's so easy for them to go wrong."

"Tommy in particular," Doug said, "He probably will end up as a soldier. It's not a bad life."

"But there's a difference between being an honorable soldier and being, well, being William Calley."

"My Lai, right?" she nodded, "I studied that at West Point. It was, huh, it was held up as exemplary behavior on the other side of the pond. In the past few years, I've learned, it's anything but that."

"He will need all of us – all five – to show him that," she said, "And Marie Patrice, oh, I do hope we didn't take her away from her only love."

"I think she'll find someone more suited to her," Doug said, "And Joss, Mister Baseball! But I bet he goes to vet school instead. They're gonna be okay. We're gonna be there for them."

"Definitely."

"Oh, and our anniversary is coming up," he said.

"Three years on the fourteenth. Let's stay in. I'd rather have some excitement at home," she said, kissing him.

=/\=

**Things were not going so well on the surface.**

**Travis was a horrible commander, and his men barely followed him in any direction, let alone attacking the angry Calafans, who were using sticks and rocks and knives to get their way. Torres did not have any better luck, and his men were about ready to turn their phase rifles on him when the Empress had seen enough.**

**"Pike, get us out of here."**

**"To where, Empress?"**

**"Andoria. Warp Seven."**

**"But Empress, there are people on the surface. Torres and Mayweather are down there," Shelby pointed out. Not that she cared about either of them, but at least that would cover her in case that turned out to be an issue later.**

**"Leave them," Hoshi said. Shelby looked back at her, "I said, leave them. Warp Seven. Now. I hate this damned system."**

**Aidan came in, holding his head. He had quite a shiner going himself, "Empress, I apologize," he said.**

**"Oh?"**

**A communications chime rang. It was Miller, "Empress, we were overpowered by Stone and Masterson. I think Curtis and Hodgkins were working with them."**

**"That's not good," Hoshi said, "Aidan, check over by Tactical."**

**He did so, "Looks like an escape pod went to the surface," he knew this, but made as if to check, in order to make it look good.**

**"And the twins?"**

**"They are gone, too. I, I am sorry. I was near there, with the twins, just coming back from changing them, and they shot me with a phaser and took the children. I tried, but I can't fight a phaser, Empress."**

**Communications chimed again. It was Rosen, "We have them in the booth, Hodgkins has confessed," he lied, "Looks like it was just the two of them in with Masterson and Stone."**

**"Execute Curtis and Hodgkins," The Empress said.**

**"Empress, I leave myself in your hands," Aidan said.**

**Jun looked up, "Aidan?" he asked, "Can I have a cookie?"**

**"Not until after supper," Aidan said, "We, uh, don't have too many left."**

**"You've been raising them," Hoshi said.**

**"Yes, I have. It has been an honor for me."**

**"And you do a good job with that. But I need someone to run Tactical now. Consider it payment of what I owe you," she said.**

**"I, Empress, I appreciate the kind and generous offer. Benson, though, she could run Tactical. I would, I would rather take care of the children," Aidan said.**

**"And the Science station?"**

**"Perhaps Miller could. I think he may have a Biology background. You know that, that Science isn't used much."**

**"Hmm, Miller might be useful for other things," she said. She punched up Communications, "Benson! Miller! Get in here!"**

**"I should still relieve this debt," she said, "I am in a generous mood. The twins were getting to be annoying; I'm a bit glad to see them go."**

**"All right," he said, a little incredulous. **_Go with it, MacKenzie_**, he said to himself, "I, uh, two things."**

**"Two?"**

**Miller came in, "Wanted to see me, Empress?"**

**"Just a moment," she said, "I want to hear about the two things that Mac here wants."**

**"Uh, well, one is, the, the crew should be allowed to have relationships. Even the men. Marriages, too, if they want them. I know you don't believe in that, but I think you'd have fewer problems with them. I think that was the real issue with Stone and Masterson. If they could have married, or at least been open with seeing each other, they could have been more, more loyal to you. And maybe it would have fizzled out, but by making it secret, I think that made it more exciting to, to them, so it was perpetuated."**

**"Go on," she said, "What's the other bit?"**

**"Jun needs a teacher. He is going to be seven in a few years, and he'll definitely need one then, but he's very smart and could use one now. I have taught him to read and write but it would be better if there was a, a professional."**

**"This request have any relation to the other one you just made?" she asked.**

**"Y-yes," Aidan replied, "I would like for the teacher to be a woman. And for her to be, well, if she was so inclined, to be my woman."**

**"Nobody too expensive," Hoshi said, "Now take the kids back to quarters before I stop being so generous."**

**He began scooping up Arashi and Kirin.**

**Hoshi came over to Miller, "Do you know what goes on in my Ready Room?"**

**"Uh, you get ready for things?" Andrew asked.**

**"There's a cot in there," she said, finger moving slowly down the front of his uniform.**

**"Oh," he said. He'd never done it with a pregnant woman before.**

**Aidan left, Jun trailing slightly behind as he carried Kirin and Arashi to quarters. Once inside, he settled them down for a nap and turned on his PADD.**

**Teachers, teachers. There were two good candidates. One was a redhead on Ceres. She'd gone to Antarctica University for undergraduate, and Rhea College for her Master's degree.**

_Leonora Digiorno_**. ****Hmm. Oh, but there was one fatal flaw. That one was listed as being gay. Huh. Back to the drawing board.**

**There was the other candidate. She'd gone to Miranda University for both undergraduate and graduate study. And the picture! She had skin the color of mahogany,** **dark, dark hair in the tightest, kinkiest curls and a slight gap between her two front teeth. Just enough imperfection to be perfect. **_Susan Cheshire_**. ****He sent a note, describing the job opening.**

=/\=

_March 29, 3109  
_  
Kevin had been dozing off this time. It had been the Umbriel vacation. Josie had looked really great; it had been before she'd gotten really sick. Her smile could light up a room.

His shoulder was shoved, "Huh? Officer, I swear I was only doin' ninety," he joked.

"Look," Carmen said.

"Well, I'll be damned. Looks like we're done."

=/\=

They'd been in there for a while, so Rick finally looked in on Doug and Lili, and found them kissing.

"Ahem!" Rick said, "I thought you were anxious to see the family again.

"Just," Doug said, coming up for air, "agreeing to something."

"Yeah," Lili said, "We don't shake hands."

"I guess not," Rick said.

"Richard, were you named for someone important in your family?" Lili asked, standing up.

"An ancestor, I think," he said.

"Good. All names are meaningful and important. Wear yours proudly."

"I do. And my sister, Eleanor, I think she does as well."

"Excellent," Lili said.

"Can you, if I may ask," Doug said, "why did you grab us when you did? The transport seemed really long. I mean, I know from long transports. Leaving took a long, long time."

"Well, it's that I had to get her _betwee_ – I mean, _after _– her pregnancies," Rick said.

"Ha!" Lili said, "You said _between_!" She grabbed her belly, "I'm pregnant _now_, aren't I? And you held us in the pattern buffer until I could have the baby. You must've seen it and waited, 'cause you got the day wrong!"

"Damn, I've botched it," Rick said, "I can't say."

"Richard, you are such a tease!" she said, "C'mon!" she whined.

"You have testers, right? Just, you should find that out for yourself. We're not supposed to give away too much," he said, "It's better that way. You'll see."

"I guess you'll both be pregnant at the same time," Doug said, "I better start ordering pancake flour now, eh?"

"Oh, yeah," she said, "So this is good-bye," she said to Rick.

"Yes," he said, kissing her on the cheek, "Thank you for dinner."

"And thank you for the look ahead," she said, "Even though the crystal ball was a bit cloudy. Will we ever see you again?"

"Only if someone does something really stupid," he said.

"Richard, I can _guarantee_you that someone will do something really stupid," she said.

Doug and Lili walked out of Rick's ship and interrupted Norri and Melissa kissing.

"Forget something?" Norri asked.

"Nope, we're done," Doug said.

*28

"Ha, it's like you never left," said Melissa, accepting hugs and kisses.

"It must feel strange to you," Lili said, "But for us it's been a few days. Doug, about the cooler, you should know this."

"Bad empanadas?" he asked, "Arashi and Izo?"

"Probably," she said.

"I never wanted you to do that. But it did help, when all was said and done," he replied.

"You made something bad?" Norri asked, "How is that even possible?"

"Oh, I burn plenty of things," Lili said, "But this wasn't burning, it was olowa leaves. They're poisonous to humans."

"Aha," Norri said.

"But whatever happened, it's undone, right?" Melissa asked.

"I guess it is," Lili said, "But there's probably some other universe where we didn't succeed, and they're still dead. And another where it was only 2178 that was fixed, and whatever happened in 2166 didn't get undone."

"Maybe so," Doug said, "Plus there's Haddon. She's gone either way. I gotta, I gotta live with that."

"You didn't mean for that one to happen," Lili said.

"I know. But that hardly matters to her. I didn't think there would be a Number Fifteen. I was truly hoping and praying that."

"What's Number Fifteen?" Norri asked.

"I've committed homicide fifteen times on the other side of the pond," Doug confessed, "And Deborah Haddon's counterpart was the last one, the fifteenth one."

"Oh. But it was unintentional?" she asked.

"That one, yes. I struggle with that. I'm not a perfect person by any means. I have flaws – that's a huge one, of course. All I can hope for is to not pass that along to the kids."

"I got my own imperfections that I don't want to pass along to the kids," Melissa said.

"We all do," Norri said, "I think all we can do is make them the best home that we can, and rise above our baser natures. The five of us are partners, right? If we work together, with what's good from each of us, then I think we'll be really all right."

"And that starts with having good, happy pregnancies," Melissa said.

"Speaking of that," Lili said, taking her by the hand, "come with me."

=/\=

Rick was up and away, and set his coordinates for _March 29, 3109.  
_  
It was going to be a long trip, so he figured he'd dictate his report.

But first, one thing had to be done. He sat at the _HG Wells's _controls. The ship was on auto; he could get up or even sleep if he wished. Instead, he talked to himself a little – a bad habit he'd picked up during so many solo missions. It could be a lonely life.

"So, it really is a bit of doggerel, you know," he said, fingering a chain around his neck, "You definitely wrote better in your life. But you had a space limit, and you just wanted to be, I dunno, you wanted to be comforting. And I bet it _was _comforting to her. Thanks, great-great-grand – however many greats you are."

He pulled out the chain, and there were two things on it. One was a circular medallion with his initials: _RMD_, a Xindi initiation medal. The other was a skeleton key, but with a solid handle. It was old – not too terribly far from a millennium. It had been passed down to him through countless hands, and the edges were slightly worn. But the clasp was intact. He put his pinkie nail under it and it came open easily. He read the inscription aloud to himself, although he'd done that before, a thousand times, but this time, he knew what it meant.

_Whene'er you feel you  
you are in need_

_Remember the Lili-Flower_  
_is supported by the Reed_

He put the chain back and began to dictate.

_"To: Admiral Carmen Calavicci, in care of the Temporal Integrity Commission  
From: Richard M. Daniels, Senior Temporal Agent_

_It is not often that I have the opportunity to not only correct the timeline, but also to work with, and meet, my ancestors. I appreciate being able to break bread with them, although I wish I could have seen them together. Still, I saw the way they looked at each other over the viewer, and their feelings were clear, even to this jaded traveler._

_The timeline has been fully restored. According to my instruments, there was no second pulse shot, and the Empress Hoshi Sato rarely returned to the Lafa System and, instead, concentrated her efforts on suppressing Andorian uprisings and attempting to recruit Klingons to her side. After her death, four of her children did return to Lafa II, and picked up Takara and Takeo. Takara was a married grandmother by then, so, along with others, her son and her son's family were also made a part of the _Defiant'_s contingent, as was her half-brother, Kenneth Masterson, who was the child of Chandler Masterson and Lucy Stone. Takeo, being gay, did not marry, although he had a long-term Calafan lover who accompanied them. Unfortunately, that name is lost. I recommend a historical observational visit, using proper protocols as agreed to under the Temporal Accords, if this information is desired._

_Kirin and Izo also married, but neither had children. Their wives' names are also unknown. One observational visit, if timed correctly, could potentially unearth this information as well. Arashi and Jun never married._

_Because Takara had the only child, the succession was clearly established, but it was not her son, Charles Tucker V, who became the next Emperor. As any schoolchild knows, the next Emperor was his son, Charles Tucker VI, who we know as the Emperor Charles I._

_It is unclear as to why the Empress Hoshi allowed the twins to stay on Lafa II, or why she permitted babysitter Aidan MacKenzie to remain, as it appears that the twins getting to the surface could only be accomplished with his assistance. At that time in history, the Terran Empire's subjects overly concerned themselves with debts, duties and obligations. It is possible that she felt certain obligations or at least wanted someone experienced to care for the children she still had control over. It's possible that that same expedition could reveal this information as well. The Empress's decisions are not always comprehensible on the surface. It is known that she had plans to have her children fight over the succession after her death, and their differing fathers were a calculated maneuver to assure that they would have few ties to each other. But that plan was foiled, and the fault – if you can call it that – lies squarely at the feet of Aidan MacKenzie and the firstborn, Jun. They kept the family together so that, when the Empress finally did pass, cooperation was the only choice._

_Jun's father remains a mystery and probably always will be."_

He stopped dictating for a moment._ No, it's not_, he said to himself. _It'll remain **classified**. My boy_, he smiled to himself. _Thanks for everything you did for him, Aidan.  
_  
He started dictating again.

_"My instruments show that Ironblaze passed to the Empress's descendants, including the Emperors Charles I, II and III, and it was eventually acquired by the Temporal Museum on Lafa II, where it again is, in a case in the Terran Empire exhibit. The cuff of Lo, a major cultural and religious artifact of the Calafan people is, so far as I can tell, back where it belongs, on the left wrist of my sister, Eleanor Daniels._

_Thank you again for allowing me to be a part of this. If observers want to return to this time period, they might want to get my great-great however many greats grandmother's recipe for empanadas._

_Very Truly Yours,_

_Richard Malcolm Daniels"_

The ship was almost at 2400. He'd have some time to rest. He leaned back in his chair and folded his hands behind the back of his neck. His left sleeve came up slightly, revealing a copper band and a silver band, both natural parts of his body. He hoped he wouldn't get into trouble for that drop of stem cell growth accelerator he'd dropped into her garden's soil. Eh, it was only a drop. Plus, he had been the one to land on the daylilies. It was the least he could do, even though that little finger stick had hurt like hell, but that was okay. He whispered to himself, _"Be with who you desire."_

=/\=

"Wait, wait, what?" Melissa asked.

"We're going to the bathroom," Lili said.

"I'm almost twenty-seven. I think I can do this myself."

"Nuh-uh. You and me, we're gonna take tests."

"Oh?" Melissa asked.

"Very likely," Lili said, "Hey, Ducks, what are you doing up?" she asked as soon as she saw Joss.

"Mom, are you and Dad going away?" he asked, sniffing a little.

"No, no, sweetheart."

"Then what were you doing on Rick's ship?"

"We had something very important that we had to do, love. But it's done. We will tell you what it is when you're older, okay? But right now, all you need to know is that we're – all five of us – gonna be here – for you, and Marie Patrice and Tommy and for others," she hugged him.

"Right now your Mom and I have to do something," Melissa said, "Can you wait outside a sec?"

"Okay. Is Dad home, too?"

"Yep. Try not to be too loud. Your sister and Tommy are still sleeping."

The two women went in, "One for me, one for you," Lili said, taking two tester sticks out, "Wanna go first?"

"People don't normally watch me do this," Melissa said.

"I won't peek, I swear."

They both tested, hugged, and opened the bathroom door as Leonora and Doug walked into the house.

=/\=

**Susan heard her PADD chime and was about to grab another pull when she thought better of it and instead opened the message. A job! And the guy who'd sent the message – he was incredibly hot.**

**She put on makeup and adjusted her hair, then made sure to put the bottle away, and opened up a visual communications link to the **_Defiant_**.**

**The man on the other end of the communication was very good-looking although he did have quite a shiner going. But that was all right. Such things, she figured, were temporary. They agreed on terms, and she would join the**_Defiant_**'s ****crew as a teacher when that ship could next come near Titania, her home.****  
**

=/\=

They each held up a blue stick, "I guess it took," Melissa said, hugging Norri, "Neil is on his way."

"And so is someone else, I see," Doug said, whirling Lili around in his arms, "Not exactly like we planned. I had thought you were gonna get your tubes tied after Marie Patrice."

"I just never seemed to get around to it," Lili said, "I'm glad, though. A happy accident."

"What would you name this one?" Norri asked.

"If it's a boy – and we all know that that is _highly _likely – Declan," she said.

"Declan?" Melissa asked.

"Yes, I, uh, my counterpart on the other side of the pond – well, things diverged in 2118. On both sides, there was a fire at the house. On this side, I was visiting my mother's parents in New France, so I was spared. On the other side, well, Charlotte – I guess it makes sense to call her Charlotte and not Lili – she was at home. And she and her little brother died."

"There's no brother on this side, right?" asked Norri.

"No. He only existed there. And, as you might guess, he was named Declan."

"That was also her grandfather's name, on her father's side," Doug said.

"Yanno, I wonder if this is DR," Lili said, "I mean, he had eyes that were kinda like mine. Plus, why would he be hanging around with the kids and sledding with them otherwise?"

"Maybe," Doug allowed, "But what would you use for the R middle name?"

"Hmm. My other grandfather was Richard," she said, using the French pronunciation.

"Maybe he's Rick's great-grand whatever," Melissa said.

"Richard isn't exactly a rare name," Norri pointed out, "Declan Richard."

Lili made a face, "It doesn't sound right."

"Not even if it's the English pronunciation?" Melissa asked, but Lili still made a face.

Marie Patrice came out, "I heard voices."

"How's my pretty girl?" Doug asked, lifting her up high.

"Maybe it's some other middle name," Melissa said, "Like Robert or Rex or Randall."

"No. It would have meaning. I don't give names without some sort of, well, _something _behind them," Lili said.

The baby started crying. Melissa went in and got him, "You wanted to be a part of the big party, eh, Tommy?"

"Yanno," Norri said, "maybe the R isn't his middle name at all. Maybe it stands for his last name."

There was quiet for a second.

"Reed!" Doug exclaimed, "Miva should be able to confirm that. Is it, uh, possible?"

"Hell, yeah," Lili said, "And it actually – it makes sense now. He said he was a full twenty-one. So he had to have a father from this side of the pond."

"What's a pond?" asked Marie Patrice.

"Hmm. We'll tell you that, uh, tomorrow," Lili said, the color hitting her face and warming it considerably, "He's, uh, you'll have to raise his kid, you know, Doug. He can't be around too much," she patted her still-mostly flat belly.

"He did the same for me. I guess I owe him that much," Doug said, "But I will take one form of payment."

"Oh?" Lili asked.

"Let me be there when you tell him. I gotta see the look on his face. Just, do that for me."

"Ha, I would love to be a fly on the wall for that as well," Melissa said, "And I bet you would, too, Tommy."

In response, he let out another "Ba!"

Lili wrung her hands a little, "I can't wait until morning. Poor Malcolm, I'm gonna wake him up and stun him. You, uh, I guess everyone's up. So everyone can watch. Please, be kind. You know what this feels like, Doug."

"Mommy, what are we doing?" Joss asked.

"We're gonna call Malcolm," Lili said. She fiddled with the communications console and it came up on visual.

"_Enterprise, _this is Chandler Masterson," Chip said, looking up, "You're up late," he said when he saw them.

"Chip, congratulations on your engagement," Lili said.

"Oh, you heard. I think we'll have a June wedding. We'll be the first two _Enterprise _crew members marrying each other so it's gonna be a big deal. You got some sort of major news? Nobody calls at this hour unless it's an emergency, and no one there looks grim."

"No way, Chip," Lili said, "You don't get this news first, sorry. Please put me through to Malcolm Reed."

"Sure thing," he flicked a switch, "Masterson out."

=/\=

He was dreaming.

Malcolm had never told anyone about these dreams. His friends would have found them unmanly, perhaps. But he enjoyed them just the same.

It was not a Calafan-style dream, which was odd in and of itself, as he had always had those types of nocturnal visions, ever since she'd given him the cuff. But he couldn't smell anything, so he knew it was a regular human dream.

But this was all right. He knew this dream really, really well, and it was a most excellent one, so he smiled a little in his sleep and let it settle over him like a warm blanket.

It always started out the same way, and then, eventually, went further and further. Sometimes he made it all the way to the steamy parts. Sometimes he cut to the chase and it was pretty much _only_the steamy stuff. Either way, it was good, but for different reasons.

And so he dreamt.

=/\=

_It was a beautiful day, and the sky overheard was a most gorgeous blue with a few little white, puffy clouds for contrast but no threat of rain._

_He was wearing a dark royal blue suit, almost an indigo. It was tailored to him perfectly and he stood, with a blue and white daylily in his lapel, bound with a small stick and three tiny ribbons holding it all together. One was the same blue as his suit. Another was turquoise. And the third one was a snowy white._

_Mark Latrell was standing next to him, giving him a look of –_ **are you sure you want to do this? **_But he was certain. And there was Tripp Tucker as well. Jennifer Crossman Ramirez was also standing there, as were Melissa and Leonora, the three women in cream-colored dresses, each holding small bunches of flowers._

_The children were seated in front, and Doug was with them. And that made no sense for, if this was really happening, there could not be a Doug anymore. But it was a dream, and he'd learned not to question them too closely, so he went with it._

_And there were other people, too. It was everyone he'd known. There were his parents and his sister, Madeline, wearing a blue suit of her own and with a wrist corsage. Travis Mayweather, Jonathan Archer, T'Pol and Phlox and the rest of the_ NX-01_'s crew were there. There were some Calafans, too, and everyone was smiling, basking in the perfection of the day._

_And then the strains of a familiar march came up, and he looked up, and down a narrow white carpeted passageway, where he saw her._

_She was wearing a turquoise dress that came down to her calves, with matching ballet slippers. In her arms there were countless daylilies, bound up with tofflin reeds, and bound together with ribbons that matched the tiny ones in his lapel. The dark blue one – he knew that meant him. The turquoise one – it meant her. He didn't know what the white one meant. She had his key, in a chain, around her neck, and his dark blue ribbon in her hair. And the smallest of hair combs, with a little white netting that lay on the back of her head – a veil._

_She looked up and smiled at him, and began to walk down the aisle toward him._

And that was when he heard the communications chime, and woke.

=/\=

"Wha – oh, hello," he said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes when he saw who was calling, "Did you forget something, Lili-Fl –, uh, Lili?"

"No, we've gone and come back," she said, and he could see Doug standing next to her, holding Joss while Melissa held Tommy and, on the other side of Lili, Norri held Marie Patrice.

"Hello, everyone," he said, smiling and yawning a bit, "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, it's great, it's all fixed," Doug said.

"I want you to know, I read the inscription," Lili said.

"Oh. Just a bit of doggerel, that."

"No, not at all!" she said, "It meant the world to me. It comforted me when I was, when I was really scared that I would never come home."

"Oh," he smiled at her gently, "I'm glad I could do that for you. Did I, did I see you there?" Malcolm asked.

"Yes, we saw you. Sixty-something years old," Lili said, "Your hair's going to go steely."

"Ah," he ran his fingers through his own, still-brown, locks, "Did I, uh, misbehave in any manner?"

"Absolutely not," Lili said, "You were perfect."

"Now I know that must be an untruth," he said, "There's no such thing."

"You were fine, really," Doug said, and then started cracking up.

"What? Do I have, is my hair all messed up or something?" Malcolm asked, "Because, Mister Beckett, if you were just woken out of a sound sleep, you'd probably look this way as well, you know."

"Your hair is fine," Melissa said, and then she started laughing along with Doug.

"Mommy, why is it funny?" Joss asked.

"Uh, it isn't. They're just being silly," Lili said, "I, um."

"Leonora, you're the sober one. What is she trying to tell me?" Malcolm asked.

"That's not my job," Norri said, and then she started to laugh as well.

"Shhh!" Lili said. They finally quieted down, so she tried a different tack, "Uh, Malcolm, do you think Doug is a good father?"

He thought for a moment, "Yes, yes I do," he said, "And not just because he's standing right next to you. He is a wonderful father. I believe that very few men would be able to do better."

Doug nodded his appreciation.

"How'd you like to try?" Lili asked.

"I, I beg your pardon, Lili-Flower?"

She took the key out from inside her shirt, and touched it, then let it drop. She then traced her finger down, between her breasts, and he couldn't look away from _that_. She stopped at her belly, and patted it once. He looked up and into her impossibly light blue eyes.

"In November, I think," she said, "Malcolm, you're gonna become a father. _Malcolm!_ **Malcolm**!"


End file.
